


Ну как вам?

by Ver-o-nika (Verlisa)



Series: How does it feel [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lot of feelings, i did it!, kuroko almost died, most gayest gen ever, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver-o-nika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Избитый Куроко найден без сознания в спортзале Кайджо, подвешенным за запястья к баскетбольной корзине. Кто-то вырезал на его груди: "Эй, Поколение Чудес! Ну как вам?". Поколение Чудес горит желанием найти и наказать того, кто это сделал, но прежде им придется столкнуться с ошибками, которые они совершили в средней школе, и осознать всю ту боль, которую они причинили другим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Если бы не ностальгия.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Does It Feel?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/202015) by pale rose fire. 



> **Бета:** [Али ДжиДжи](http://www.diary.ru/member/?34771)  
>   
>  **Арт:**  
>  главы 3, 13, 15, 23 + оформление - [Вицемир](http://remr186.deviantart.com/)  
> глава 14 - [pergedrol](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1274277)  
> глава 19 - [Hannisen](http://hannisen.tumblr.com)  
>   
>  **Предупреждения:**  
>  1\. Пост-канон, отчасти АУ;  
> 2\. В тексте встречаются как описание насилия и ругань, так и описание очень трогательных сцен, которые кому-то могут показаться OOC;  
> 3\. В фике описывается курение. Курить – очень плохо, а курить до совершеннолетия и в общественных местах запрещено законами РФ. Не делайте так, пожалуйста. Минздрав и герои фика предупреждают: курение вредит Вашему здоровью!  
>   
>  **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  1\. Текст был написан до конца манги, поэтому события в нем – авторские предположения, но они вышли весьма похожими на правду: в частности, Сейрин выиграли, Акаши снова стал нормальным человеком. С другой стороны, истории Огивары и Киёши отличаются от канонных. Пожалуйста, имейте это в виду;  
> 2\. Для удобства чтения, переводчик позволил себе дать названия главам;  
> 3\. За суффикс "ушк" как перевод "ччи" спасибо переводчикам субтитров.  
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

Если бы не ностальгия Касамацу, кто знает, как бы всё повернулось.  
Касамацу официально ушёл из команды после того, как Кайджо заняли четвёртое место на Зимнем Кубке. Было грустно, хотя он знал, что будет играть снова, просто не с этой командой. Он поступил в хороший университет с сильной командой, но всё равно не мог успокоиться. Именно поэтому он пришёл в спортзал Кайджо субботним утром спустя неделю после завершения Зимнего Кубка. Он просто хотел в последний раз потренироваться в этом зале, пусть даже и в одиночестве.  
Он понял, что что-то не так ещё до того, как открыл дверь. Об этом кричал сломанный замок, да и бурые пятна на ручке настораживали. Касамацу нахмурился и задумался, стоит ли позвать кого-нибудь на помощь или позвонить в полицию. Но он не был уверен, с чем имеет дело и как это объяснить дежурному. Возможно, он просто напридумывал себе ужасов? А вдруг произошёл несчастный случай, и внутри был пострадавший?  
Эта мысль придала ему решимости. Он распахнул дверь и вошёл, крикнув:  
– Кто здесь?  
В этот момент он и увидел Куроко Тецую, свисавшего с баскетбольной корзины. Он был привязан к ней за запястья, его кожа была расцвечена синяками, а одежда – разодрана в клочья.  
– Куроко! Что… – Касамацу быстро огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что в спортзале больше никого не было, и поспешил на помощь. – Кто-нибудь! Помогите!  
Но никто не отозвался. Касамацу мог рассчитывать только на себя.  
Попытки спустить Куроко заняли у него больше времени, чем хотелось бы. Касамацу не мог дотянуться до него без стула, а когда он принёс из кладовки стул, обнаружилось, что узлы слишком крепкие, так что пришлось искать ещё и ножницы. Он спешил, как мог, и вскоре верёвки подались, и Куроко упал ему на руки.  
– Куроко? Ты цел? Ты меня слышишь? – Касамацу схватил Куроко за запястье, чтобы проверить пульс, и услышал стон. – Хвала богам! Куроко? Пришёл в себя?  
Ресницы Куроко затрепетали, но затем его лицо вновь замерло. "Видимо, он всё же останется без сознания", – сделал вывод Касамацу. Но Куроко хотя бы был жив.  
Касамацу подавил в себе панику и стал думать, что делать дальше. Ответ лежал на поверхности: Касамацу выхватил телефон и позвонил в скорую помощь, после чего сбегал за аптечкой, чтобы хоть чем-то помочь Куроко до прибытия врачей.  
Куроко истекал кровью из многочисленных порезов, некоторые из которых казались очень серьёзными. Его рубашка была пропитана насквозь. Насколько Касамацу мог судить, ни одна из основных вен не была задета, но количество порезов вызывало тошноту.  
Но худшее он увидел, когда снял с Куроко рубашку. На его груди и животе, словно на холсте, было вырезано:  
"ЭЙ ПОКОЛЕНИЕ ЧУДЕС  
НУ КАК ВАМ?"  
– Что за больной ублюдок это сделал? – прорычал Касамацу, приступая к очищению порезов. Отчасти он надеялся, что боль от антисептиков заставит Куроко прийти в себя или вызовет хоть какую-нибудь реакцию. Было страшно видеть Куроко таким – бледным и истекающим кровью. А ещё Касамацу очень беспокоило большое кровавое пятно на голове Куроко. Касамацу полагал, что Куроко было бы лучше находиться в сознании, несмотря на неизбежную боль. – Куроко? Ты слышишь меня?  
Но Куроко не очнулся, он даже не застонал.  
– Чёрт побери… Когда я узнаю, кто это сделал… – Касамацу сбился. Хотя ему и хотелось навалять тому, кто так поступает со слабым, но отомстить этому человеку придёт такая толпа, что Касамацу придётся занять очередь просто для того, чтобы приблизиться к ублюдку. Поколение Чудес и команда Сейрин будут драться за право первого удара. Возможно, пока они будут заняты друг другом… Но Касамацу быстро вспомнил, что у Сейрин был раздающий с орлиным взором, у Мидоримы – подручный с глазами ястреба, и это не поминая лихом рыжего с Глазом Императора. С этими тремя у Касамацу не было ни единого шанса прошмыгнуть к этому ублюдку, чтобы его хотя бы пнуть. Касамацу решил удовлетвориться мыслью, что он хотя бы поможет Куроко, чем сможет, а местью пусть займутся другие – от расплаты ублюдок всё равно не уйдёт.  
Касамацу услышал сирену скорой, когда уже заканчивал накладывать повязку на грудь Куроко. Он осторожно поднял Куроко на руки и вынес его наружу, чтобы персонал скорой помощи не тратил время на поиски. По баскетбольным меркам Касамацу был мелковат, но Куроко был ещё меньше и казался почти невесомым. Касамацу подозревал, что в последнем виновата кровопотеря. Он передал Куроко фельдшерам, которые положили его на носилки и занялись осмотром. После быстрого рассказа Касамацу о произошедшем они сами вызвали полицию. А Касамацу отошёл, чтобы сделать другой звонок, звонок, который, возможно, стоило сделать раньше, если бы Касамацу не был так занят Куроко.  
Кисе поднял трубку сразу же.  
– Касамацу-семпай! Привет! Здравствуйте! Как Вы? Я так удивлен, что Вы звоните! Но я счастлив! Может, хотите заняться чем-нибудь вместе сегодня? Я совершенно свободен! Вы…  
– Кисе, заткнись, или я тебя ударю, – приказал Касамацу.  
– Как грубо!  
– Я серьёзно!  
– Да я знаю! Вы серьёзно грубый!  
 _– Кисе, заткнись!_  
Кисе настолько удивился напору в голосе Касамацу, что умолк. Касамацу часто на него кричал, но никогда не говорил с ним таким тоном. Касамацу был в ярости, и Кисе никогда раньше не видел и не слышал его в таком состоянии, поэтому не знал, что делать.  
– Семпай? – прервал он молчание Касамацу. – Что случилось?  
До Касамацу только тогда дошло, что он понятия не имеет, как вообще можно сообщать такие новости. _"Эй, кохай, угадай-ка, что? Кто-то имеет зуб на тебя и твою старую команду, так что они выместили злобу на самом уязвимом из вас, и привет вам на его коже вырезали!"_ Нет. Этот вариант определенно не подходил. Но кого Касамацу пытался обмануть? Ни один способ рассказать о таком не был правильным. И ни один из них не смог бы изменить то, что случилось.  
– Кисе… мне жаль.  
– Семпай, Вы в порядке? – уточнил Кисе.  
И нет, Касамацу не был в порядке, спасибо большое. Он только что нашёл парня, который был зверски избит и подвешен к баскетбольной корзине! И этот парень всё ещё не пришёл в сознание. Касамацу не будет в порядке, пока не узнает, что с Куроко всё будет хорошо, и пока не смоет его кровь со своих рук и одежды – если она вообще отстирается…  
– Кисе, дело в Куроко, – смог проговорить Касамацу. – Он пострадал.  
– Куроко пострадал? – похоже, Кисе понял, что случилось что-то серьёзное, потому что он не тараторил, как обычно. – Насколько тяжело? Что случилось? Он будет в порядке?  
– Я не знаю, – этот ответ подходил ко всем трём вопросам, но Касамацу не мог на нём остановиться. – Он выглядит не особо хорошо. Скорая сейчас повезёт его в больницу. Я поеду с ними.  
– Но что случилось? – выкрикнул Кисе с явным напряжением в голосе.  
– Его избили, понятно? – крикнул в ответ Касамацу. – Я не знаю, кто это сделал, потому что он был без сознания, когда я его нашел! Просто… позвони своим друзьям из Поколения Чудес и расскажи им. И Сейрин тоже позвони.  
– Встретимся в больнице, – сказал Кисе непривычно холодным голосом.  
– Ладно. Хорошо. Увидимся там.

Акаши нахмурился, когда увидел номер входящего звонка. Он всё ещё разбирался с последствиями Зимнего Кубка: зализывал раны и привыкал к потрясению, которое пережили его личности. Хотя он определённо чувствовал себя лучше и человечнее – впервые за долгое время, – он не был уверен, что готов так скоро иметь дело с Кисе.  
Но всё же он ответил. Он не мог пропустить звонок: всегда был шанс, что случилось что-то важное. И он не пожалел, что решил принять звонок.  
– Акаши.  
– Рёта? – удивился Акаши. Кисе не использовал привычное обращение, и его голос был ледяным. Акаши никогда раньше не слышал его в такой ярости. На минуту он даже забеспокоился, что эта ярость направлена на него. – Что такое?  
– Курокушка пострадал. Сильно.  
– Что случилось? – Акаши с трудом заставил себя звучать спокойно.  
– Кто-то избил его. Я не знаю деталей. Его нашел Касамацу, сейчас они едут в больницу Канагавы. Он без сознания, – слова звучали нечётко, словно Кисе говорил сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. – Я еду туда, ты можешь позвонить остальным?  
– Разумеется, – некоторые просто не ответили бы на звонок от Кисе, полагая, что тот звонит с очередной раздражающей ерундой, и они оба это знали. Акаши был рад, что ему самому удалось удержаться от соблазна сбросить звонок.  
– Я позвоню Кагамушке, он может рассказать Сейрин.  
– Он может, но, вероятно, не станет, – прикинул Акаши. – У него голова горячая. Сперва я позвоню Дайки, Ацуши, Шинтаро и Сацуки, а затем свяжусь с Айдой-сан.  
– С кем? – нетерпеливо переспросил Кисе.  
– С тренером Сейрин.  
– Да, ладно, – согласился Кисе и рыкнул в сторону.  
– Увидимся в больнице, Рёта.  
– Я тебе позвоню, если его выпишут раньше, чем ты доедешь, Акашушка.  
Это был самый короткий и самый деловой разговор, который когда-либо был у него с Кисе, и Акаши ни секунды не радовался этому. Теперь, пожалуй, он хотел бы, чтобы Кисе и правда звонил из-за какой-нибудь ерунды.  
Кисе сообщил не так уж много о состоянии Куроко, потому что, видимо, сам знал только то, что Куроко пострадал. И было очевидно, что Кисе в ярости из-за того, что он не имеет представления, кто посмел навредить их "тени". Акаши вполне понимал эту ярость, но он мог контролировать себя лучше. Но когда придет время, его ярость будет сокрушать.  
Аомине поднял трубку на третьем гудке.  
– Акаши? Что такое? Я тренируюсь.  
Аомине тренировался. Акаши поразился тому, как много изменилось, но он тут же поправил себя – как много изменил Куроко, когда вернулся в их жизни.  
– Боюсь, тренировку придется отложить, Дайки, – сказал Акаши. – Тебе нужно в больницу Канагавы и…  
– Что? Что-то случилось с Кисе?  
– Рёта в порядке, а вот Тецуя нет.  
– Что?! Что случилось? – требовательно переспросил Аомине.  
– Пока неизвестно. Рёта только сказал, что Тецую избили, он не знает, кто.  
– Какого черта он не знает? Кто мог напасть на Тецу? – закричал Аомине. – Я их убью нахрен!  
– Держи себя в руках, Дайки.  
– Кто-то навредил моему лучшему другу, а ты говоришь "держи себя в руках"! Да к чёрту…  
– Полагаешь, что Тецуе чем-то поможет твоя слепая ярость, Дайки? – Акаши повысил голос.  
– Я…  
– Ты зайдёшь за Сацуки и встретишься с Рётой и Шинтаро в больнице Канагавы. Ацуши и я присоединимся, как только сможем. Ты меня понял?  
– Да, – недовольно ответил Аомине.  
– Хорошо. Скоро увидимся.  
После Аомине Акаши связался с Мидоримой. Его холодная ярость была приятным контрастом после неистовой злости Аомине. Мидорима умел расставлять приоритеты и действовать разумно, но он был зол так же сильно, как и Аомине с Акаши. Однако вместо пустой злости, сразу после звонка Акаши он приказал Такао подготовить рикшу.  
Когда Акаши сообщил новости Мурасакибаре, он сначала подумал, что звонок прервался, потому что ответом ему была мертвая тишина. Но затем раздался дикий крик и грохот ломаемых вещей.  
– Ацуши, ты что творишь? – услышал Акаши в отдалении голос Химуро, а потом голос раздался четче – Химуро взял трубку. – Здравствуйте, кто Вы?  
– Это Акаши. Пожалуйста, отдай трубку Ацуши.  
– К сожалению, я не могу… Он крушит трибуны. Ему что-то передать? Хотя лучше объясните, почему он так разозлился? – спросил Химуро.  
Акаши прикинул варианты. Он, разумеется, мог отказаться от объяснений, но Химуро Тацуя мог быть полезен – Мурасакибаре нужен был кто-то, кто держал бы его в узде и доставил в Канагаву. Поэтому Акаши объяснил ситуацию ещё раз.  
– Куроко ведь друг Тайги? – уточнил Химуро.  
– Да. Так ты привезёшь Ацуши в больницу Канагавы?  
– Разумеется. Мы уже выезжаем.  
Последним человеком, кому Акаши нужно было позвонить перед отъездом, была Айда Рико. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что новости выбили её из колеи, однако она пообещала сообщить остальным и приехать с ними в Канагаву. Акаши не было дела до того, приедут они или нет. Вообще-то, он бы предпочёл, чтобы Сейрин не приезжали и не толпились в комнате ожидания. Но их отсутствие расстроило бы Куроко, так что Акаши одобрял их готовность приехать.  
Закончив с обзвоном заинтересованных лиц, он смог заняться своей собственной поездкой в Канагаву. Как только он заказал билет на поезд, он связался с одним из частных детективов, работавших на его семью, а также с юристом.  
Он собирался найти тех, кто навредил его другу. И после этого он собирался уничтожить их.


	2. В ожидании новостей.

Касамацу нервничал в ожидании новостей о Куроко. В этом была определённая ирония. Он чувствовал себя причастным из-за того, что именно он нашёл Куроко, а ведь они были едва знакомы. Касамацу даже никогда не говорил с ним о чём-то, что не относилось к баскетболу (Кисе, безусловно, имел к баскетболу самое прямое отношение). Касамацу всегда раздражало, когда Кисе упоминал Куроко, болтая о Поколении Чудес. Не то, чтобы Касамацу недолюбливал Куроко, напротив, он относился к нему вполне неплохо. Лучше, чем к остальным членам Сейрин, на самом-то деле. Он просто совершенно его не знал. Так что если бы он просто услышал, что с Куроко случилось что-то ужасное, он, вне сомнений, посочувствовал бы, но не сходил бы с ума от беспокойства. Однако вид избитого Куроко не выходил у Касамацу из головы. Он чувствовал, что должен удостовериться, что Куроко будет в порядке.  
Серьёзно, какой больной урод мог сделать что-то подобное с подростком? Куроко совсем недавно закончил среднюю школу! Кто мог избить его так сильно, что на нём не осталось живого места, вырезать на нём послание и оставить свисать с баскетбольной корзины? И почему?  
"ЭЙ ПОКОЛЕНИЕ ЧУДЕС  
НУ КАК ВАМ?"  
Касамацу мутило от мыслей об этом абсурдном послании, и особенно – от способа его доставки. Однако отчасти оно отвечало на вопрос "почему?". Кто бы это ни сделал, он затаил злобу на Поколение Чудес. Это даже объясняло, почему Куроко оставили именно в спортзале Кайджо – Кисе сам должен был его найти или, как минимум, быстро узнать о произошедшем. Но сколько же должно быть злобы, чтобы найти и искалечить друга того, кому ты на самом деле хочешь навредить?  
Более того, во время беседы с полицией Касамацу выяснил, что если бы не его ностальгия, Куроко, скорее всего, умер бы до прихода помощи. Он потерял слишком много крови, и его травма головы был действительно серьёзной; врачи подозревали, что был повреждён мозг.  
– Семпай!  
Касамацу вскинулся.  
– А, Кисе…  
– Что случилось? – выкрикнул Кисе, неловко тормозя рядом с Касамацу. Касамацу никогда ещё не видел его таким встрёпанным. Даже после самых сложных игр и тренировок волосы Кисе не были в таком беспорядке. Но дело было даже не столько в неряшливом внешнем виде: кожа Кисе была мертвенно бледной, на его скулах ходили желваки, а в глазах стоял нездоровый блеск. – Как Курокушка?  
– У него сотрясение мозга и несколько переломов, но его ещё осматривают, – ответил Касамацу.  
– Но кто сделал с ним такое? И почему? – спросил Кисе практически приказным тоном.  
– Понятия не имею, понятно?! И мне уже пришлось объяснять это полиции! – взорвался Касамацу. – Я просто нашёл его, это же не я его там оставил!  
Кисе замер, ошеломленный этой вспышкой.  
– Семпай…  
Касамацу с отвращением осознал, что его трясет. Его пронзило осознание того, насколько Куроко был близок к смерти, когда он его нашёл. И он всё ещё был весь в крови Куроко. Он смыл кровь с рук, но смыть ее с одежды было не так просто. И хотя он уже бегал к раковине семь раз, ему продолжала мерещиться кровь Куроко на его руках. Он не видел ее, глядя на свои ладони, но стоило отвести взгляд – и краем глаза он замечал кровавые пятна. Касамацу понимал, что это плод воображения, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Его беспокоил этот фантом. Он знал, что он, скорее всего, будет беспокоить его, пока он не удостоверится в том, что Куроко в порядке. И, возможно, продолжит беспокоить и после этого.  
Внезапно в поле зрения Касамацу появилась чистая рубашка. Касамацу моргнул и поднял голову – рубашку протягивал ему Кисе.  
– Я ходил по магазинам, когда Вы позвонили, – негромко сказал Кисе. – Вам стоит переодеться, семпай. Почувствуете себя лучше.  
– Ага…  
Касамацу снова пошел в туалет. Он вновь помыл руки, оттёр с груди просочившуюся сквозь одежду кровь, и надел новую рубашку. Она была белой, простого кроя и размером на Кисе, так что Касамацу она была несколько велика. В любом случае, это было лучше пропитанной кровью рубашки самого Касамацу. Он хотел выбросить ее, но не был уверен, что стоит это делать: возможно, рубашка была уликой, от которой избавился бы подозреваемый. И если полиция потратит время, рассматривая Касамацу в качестве подозреваемого, ублюдок может смыться. Так что Касамацу аккуратно сложил рубашку так, чтобы не было видно крови, и вернулся в комнату ожидания.  
– Вы в порядке? – спросил Кисе, увидев его.  
– Да, я… Да.  
– Пожалуйста, расскажите мне всё, что знаете, Касамацу-семпай, – попросил Кисе.  
И Касамацу рассказал. Ну, почти всё. Он не смог рассказать о послании, вырезанном на животе Куроко, он не хотел вспоминать о нём больше, чем было необходимо. К тому же, это причинило бы боль Кисе. Рано или поздно Кисе узнает об этом, но Касамацу не хотел расстраивать его ещё сильнее. Не сейчас. Ему хватило боли.  
– Полицейские не смогли связаться с родителями Куроко, – закончил Касамацу. – Может, ты знаешь, как им сообщить?  
– Родители Куроко работают за границей, – вздохнул Кисе. – Он живет один. Касамацу-семпай… Как хорошо, что Вы нашли его! Иначе его никто не хватился бы до понедельника.  
Касамацу уставился на свои руки, вновь испытывая желание их помыть, однако смог подавить его, потому что не хотел показывать слабость. Не перед своим кохаем.  
– Не думаю, что я когда-либо был настолько зол, – признался Кисе спустя пару минут молчания.  
– Действительно?  
– Курокушка мой лучший друг, – сказал Кисе мрачнее, чем Касамацу когда-либо слышал. – Я знаю, что он сам чувствует себя ближе к Кагамушке или Аоминушке, чем ко мне, так что я-то для него не лучший друг. Но он для меня – да. Я не всегда был хорошим другом, но… когда я случайно ударил его на том тренировочном матче, я хотел забрать себе его боль. Я и сейчас мечтаю о том же. Он очень дорог для меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно. Я не хочу, чтобы он страдал.  
"И тот, кто напал на Куроко, скорее всего, знал об этом", – подумал Касамацу мрачно.  
– Думаешь, остальные из Поколения Чудес чувствуют то же самое?  
– Да, – без колебаний ответил Кисе. – Куроко для нас – особенный. Он был нашим сердцем, когда мы учились в Тейко. Он – лучший из нас. Мы ужасно к нему относились, и он все равно всегда был рядом. Он спас нас, а мы даже не знали, что нас нужно спасать. Думаю, Вы понимаете, о чём я говорю…  
Касамацу согласно кивнул. Он знал, каким было Поколение Чудес раньше. Он отлично помнил, каким был Кисе, когда они только познакомились. По слухам, Поколение Чудес было ужасно: они пропускали тренировки, ни во что не ставили окружающих, с ними было практически невозможно общаться. Кое-что из того, что Касамацу слышал, заставляло его чувствовать себя счастливчиком из-за того, что ему достался именно Кисе. Всё то, что рассказывали о Поколении времен Тейко, вызывало отвращение. Он, разумеется, знал о том, что произошло на их последнем матче. И будь его воля, он не дал бы Кисе вступить в команду. Но сейчас он понимал, что это было бы ошибкой. Кисе изменился со времени вступления в команду, и Куроко был одной из основных причин этих перемен. Сейчас Касамацу был уверен, что Куроко продолжал играть именно ради того, чтобы Кисе и остальные ребята из Поколения Чудес изменились. Он хотел сбить с них спесь до того, как они столкнулись бы с кем-то, кто растоптал бы их.  
Любому, кто знал Поколение Чудес, легко было понять, почему злобу выместили именно на Куроко. Касамацу сомневался, что был более эффективный способ причинить им боль.  
Но основным вопросом было: кто ещё знал их так хорошо? И кому из тех, кто знал их, хватило духу сотворить подобное?  
Остальные друзья Куроко не заставили себя долго ждать. Аомине и Мидорима прибыли одновременно, требуя ответов. С ними приехали всхлипывающая Момои и подавленный Такао. Касамацу едва успел закончить свой рассказ, когда прибыли игроки Сейрин, и пришлось начинать заново.  
Реакция у прибывших была именно такой, какую и ожидал Кисе. Аомине был в ярости: он громко ругался, пинал мусорные корзины и то и дело бил кулаком в стену. Мидорима казался равнодушным, но вокруг него клубилась темная аура, предвещавшая расправу. Момои не находила себе места от беспокойства. Такао был тише обычного.  
Кагами был столь же яростен, сколь и Аомине, и грозил смертью тому, кто посмел навредить его тени. Остальные игроки Сейрин вели себя значительно спокойнее и вежливее, как и следует в больничной комнате ожидания.  
Почти сразу после прибытия Сейрин в комнату ожидания заглянул один из докторов, чтобы сообщить им новости. Точнее, чтобы сообщить новости Аомине, поскольку больничные документы за Куроко заполнял Кисе, и он взял на себя смелость записать Аомине в качестве брата Куроко, чтобы облегчить доступ к информации. Он бы записал себя, но Аомине был больше похож на Куроко внешне – хотя бы цветом волос.  
Прогноз не был ужасным, но и оптимистичным тоже не был. Жизнь Куроко была вне опасности, однако травма головы могла повлечь за собой тяжёлые последствия. Врачи пока не могли определить размеры угрозы, однако они провели дренирование для удаления гематомы. Помимо травмы, наиболее серьезным повреждением были порезы, некоторые из которых задели внутренние органы Куроко, на них были наложены швы. Ещё у Куроко были сломаны рука и три ребра, и ему требовалось переливание крови. У Кисе, Кагами, Хьюги и Изуки был тот же тип крови, как у Куроко, и они мгновенно вызвались сдать кровь, но в этом не было необходимости. Запасов больницы было вполне достаточно, и переливание уже сделали.  
Толпа подростков осталась ждать дальнейших новостей.  
Вскоре к ним присоединились Мурасакибара с Химуро.  
– Тайга? – Химуро немедленно подошёл к названому брату.  
– Тацуя? – удивился Кагами. – А ты что тут делаешь?  
– Полагаю, можно сказать, что я здесь для моральной поддержки. Как Куроко?  
– Пока без понятия. Ему сильно повредили голову. Врачи не уверены, что случится.  
– Значит, случиться может только одно, – сделал вывод Химуро. – Все здесь знают, что Куроко не умеет сдаваться. Если есть хотя бы малейший шанс на успех, он вцепится в него и добьётся своего.  
– Да уж. Маленький упрямый сукин сын, – Кагами слегка улыбнулся воспоминаниям.  
– Эй, Кагамушка, а помнишь, как Куроко едва не устроил драку с пятью отморозками? – спросил Кисе.  
– О да! Идиот мелкий!  
– Чё? Идиоты, Тецу не из тех, кто лезет в драки, – вмешался Аомине. – О чём вы, чёрт подери, говорите?  
– После тренировочной игры с Кайджо, пока мы праздновали в ресторане, припёрся Кисе и украл Куроко, – пояснил Кагами.  
– Я его не крал!  
– Я их нашел на уличной площадке, – продолжил Кагами, отмахнувшись. – Пока я на Кисе орал, какие-то отморозки наехали на пацанов, игравших в стритбол. Они начали играть три на три за право играть на площадке.  
– Но эти уроды сжульничали, в игру вступил четвертый игрок. Он заблокировал одного из игроков, очень грубо и против правил, да и остальные вели себя не лучше. Один из них даже пнул упавшего, – Кисе покачал головой. – Именно тогда и вмешался Курокушка.  
– Я уж подумал, он нарывается на неприятности, – Кагами пожал плечами. – Но эти отморозки согласились решить всё игрой.  
– И мы с Кагамушкой присоединились к Курокушке, и втроем выиграли у них пятерых всухую! Это было так весело! И я наконец-то смог снова поиграть в одной команде с Курокушкой! – Кисе засиял от воспоминаний, и Кагами тоже улыбался.  
– А знаешь, что? Это был не конец.  
– А? Что ты имеешь в виду? – удивился Кисе.  
– Мы с Куроко пересеклись с этими придурками на одном из квалификационных.  
– Да ладно? Они и правда были игроками в баскетбол?  
– Агась. Мы ими пол вытерли! Они чуть не обмочились, когда нас с Куроко увидали, и всю игру тряслись.  
– Так вот что с теми парнями было не так! – Рико тоже вспомнила тот матч.  
– Тецу не из тех, кто проходит мимо тех, кто нуждается в помощи, – сказала Момои. – В этом он настоящий джентльмен. Рыцарь в сияющих доспехах.  
– И именно поэтому мы обзавелись этой чёртовой собакой, – пробормотал Кагами, вспоминая, как Куроко не смог оставить пса в его коробке.  
Какое-то время все вспоминали истории с участием Куроко. Поколение Чудес могло поделиться забавными историями времен Тейко, некоторые из которых вызвали у всех удивление, а некоторые и запутали – как, например, замысловатая история о том, как Куроко и Момои на летнем фестивале стали жертвами воров. Эту историю никто не понял, а Кагами в нее и вовсе не поверил, несмотря на хоровые заверения членов Поколения Чудес в её абсолютной правдивости.  
У Сейрин тоже было чем поделиться. К примеру, они рассказали о том, как Куроко с энтузиазмом взялся найти потерянный кошелек Киёши, устроив целое детективное расследование. Эта история даже заставила Аомине рассмеяться.  
– Вы неплохо проводите время. Какие-нибудь новости о состоянии Тецуи?  
Все замерли, увидев, что приехал Акаши.  
– Свежих нет, – ответил Кагами и позволил Поколению Чудес посвятить их бывшего капитана в детали. Акаши сел рядом с Мурасакибарой, который угрюмо молчал с момента прибытия, и слушал, пока остальные рассказывали всё, что знают.  
– Понятно, – сказал он, когда они закончили. – И Вы уверены, что нет подсказок, кто мог бы сделать это, Касамацу-сан?  
Касамацу неловко поерзал на стуле.  
– Ты думаешь, они были настолько любезны, что оставили подписанное признание?  
– Нет. Но я думаю, что Вы о чём-то умолчали, – холодно сказал Акаши, и все в комнате невольно поёжились.  
– Что? – непонимающе переспросил Кагами.  
– Вы знаете ещё что-то. У Вас на лице написано, – пояснил Акаши. – И Вы сейчас мне об этом расскажете. Сию же секунду.  
Кисе вскочил, вставая между своими бывшими капитанами. Он был готов защищать Касамацу от Акаши; в каждом его движении и в каждом изданном им звуке прорывался гнев.  
– В чем ты обвиняешь Касамацу-семпая, Акаши?  
Все заметили, что он не добавил свой любимый суффикс к имени Акаши. Ситуация могла выйти из-под контроля, но Касамацу схватил Кисе за запястье и потянул его назад на сидение.  
– Тише. Акаши-сан прав. Кое о чём я умолчал.  
– Что? – поражённо переспросил Кисе.  
– Почему? – спросил Кагами сурово. Он не мог и подумать, что Касамацу умолчит о чём-то, что может помочь найти тех, кто навредил Куроко. Касамацу ведь был хорошим парнем.  
– Полиции я уже сказал, – ответил Касамацу. – Так что они в курсе.  
– Это они попросили Вас не говорить остальным, семпай? – уточнил Кисе.  
– Нет. Я не собирался скрывать это от вас. Но я не хотел бы повторять это, поэтому ждал, пока здесь соберутся все.  
– Что? – нахмурился Кагами. Он чувствовал, что ему не понравится то, что собирался сказать Касамацу.  
– Там было послание, – сказал Касамацу неожиданно слабым голосом. – "Эй, Поколение Чудес! Ну как вам?". И это послание… оно было вырезано на коже Куроко, поперек его груди и живота.


	3. Открывая истину.

Сперва все были слишком ошеломлены, чтобы издать хоть звук. Тишину нарушил Кисе – он с усилием сглотнул дурноту и на всякий случай прикрыл рот рукой.  
Первым отреагировал Такао, схватив мусорку и кинув ее в направлении Кисе. Химуро поймал её и поставил прямо напротив Кисе. Однако тот уже справился с собой, хотя его едва и не стошнило. Он в любом случае оценил заботу.  
– Больной ублюдок! – выкрикнул Аомине.  
– Тецу-кун, – ахнула Момои, в ужасе прикрывая рот.  
Кагами встал и ударил кулаком в стену, а затем ещё и ещё, крича что-то на английском. Только часть присутствующих в достаточной мере владела языком, но все понимали общий смысл: "Я убью его к чертям собачьим! Я порву ублюдка на тысячу клочков! Он уже может считать себя мертвецом! Этот сукин сын! Он уже МЕРТВ!"  
– Хватит, Тайга, – попросил Химуро, когда Кагами ссадил себе костяшки. Он схватил Кагами за плечи и оттащил его от стены, после чего крепко обнял, чтобы Кагами не мог пошевелить руками.  
– Акачин? – трясущимся от едва сдерживаемой ярости спросил Мурасакибара.  
– Да? – Акаши тоже был на грани. Кисе видел, что Акаши сжимал кулаки так сильно, что под его ногтями проступила кровь.  
– Поскорее найди того, кто сделал это, чтобы я его раздавил.  
– О, не волнуйся. Мы его найдем, – со сталью в голосе уверил Акаши. – Это отвратительно, но поможет уничтожить мерзавца. Не скажу, что я благодарен ему за это… зверство, однако оно поможет нам сузить круг подозреваемых.  
– Должно быть не так уж трудно сократить список до тех, кто затаил злобу на Поколение Чудес, – добавил Химуро.  
– Да вы шутите, должно быть.  
Все посмотрели на Такао, который смотрел на них в ответ так удивленно, словно они вдруг отрастили ещё по паре голов.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду, Такао? – нетерпеливо спросил Мидорима. – Сколько людей могут затаить на нас злобу?  
Такао уставился на него, не мигая. Потом он посмотрел на игроков Сейрин, прямо на Киёши, и вздохнул.  
– Вы серьезно не знаете? Даже не подозреваете?  
– О чем ты говоришь? Объясни или заткнись, у нас нет времени на чепуху! – выплюнул Мидорима.  
– Чепуха – это то, что вы и правда верите, что это сузит круг подозреваемых! – парировал Такао, повысив голос. Затем он вздохнул и добавил тише: – Жаль, что именно я об этом говорю. Без обид, Шин-чан – и остальные Чудесатые тоже, ладно? Только этот ваш лист может быть сужен всего лишь до… ну, я не знаю. Любого, против кого вы играли примерно с середины вашего второго класса средней школы и до ее окончания.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – уточнил Мидорима.  
– Он почти прав, – вмешался Киёши.  
– Киёши-семпай? – спросил один из первоклассников Сейрин.  
Киёши и Такао переглянулись, словно обсуждая что-то беззвучно. И разговор этот не нравился ни одному из них.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я сказал? – уточнил Киёши вслух. Такао задумался на пару секунд, но потом покачал головой.  
– Спасибо, но нет, Железное Сердце. Полагаю, Мидорима готов поверить только мне. А чем быстрее поверит он, тем быстрее поверят остальные.  
– Такао, у меня кончается терпение, – грозно предупредил Мидорима. – Ещё раз: о чем ты говоришь? Ты думаешь, все эти люди затаили злобу просто из-за проигрыша в баскетбол?  
Такао сморщился.  
– Ох, я действительно не хочу делать это… Это как наказать щенка за что-то, что он сделал неделю назад и уже забыл. Его невозможно заставить понять…  
– Такао.  
– Да, да. Вы уж простите, ребята, но в средней школе все истово вас ненавидели. Каждого из вас, – прямо сказал Такао.  
– Истово ненавидели нас из-за проигрыша или двух? – переспросил Мидорима. – Если бы это было так, то ни один из нас не мог бы вынести нахождение в одной комнате с Сейрин.  
– Ты всё ещё не понимаешь, – Такао покачал головой. – Вас ненавидели не за то, что вы выигрывали. Это спорт. Вы выигрываете, или проигрываете и смиряетесь с проигрышем. А потом готовитесь к следующей игре. Вот только вы не выигрывали. Вы раздавливали ваших противников.  
– Мы не...  
– Вы да, – снова вмешался Киёши. Осуждающий тон обычно улыбчивого Киёши тяжелым грузом лег на присутствующих. – Простите. Но вы, ребята, кажется, и не помните, что вы натворили, а может, и не знали никогда. Сейчас вы уже не такие, как в средней школе, но прошлое это не изменит. Вы многим навредили.  
– Это всего лишь проигрыш! – крикнул Аомине. – Подумаешь! Оправятся!  
– Как Куроко оправился после того, что вы натворили в конце чемпионата? – тихо спросил Изуки.  
– Чемпионат… Откуда Вы знаете? – спросила Момои.  
– Вопрос другой, есть ли кто-то, кто не знает? – вмешался Такао. – Вы вообще в курсе, что финал называют "игрой, которая должна быть с позором забыта"?  
– Нам рассказал Куроко, – ответила Рико. – Он рассказал нам всё. Включая то, что вы нарочно унизили его друга детства.  
Это напоминание заставило Поколение Чудес стыдливо потупить глаза. Они чувствовали себя виноватыми, но это было ещё не всё.  
– Всё, что я скажу, я говорю не для того, чтобы заставить вас чувствовать себя ещё хуже, – сказал Рико. – Но это заставит вас чувствовать себя хуже. Я говорю об этом, потому что вам стоит поверить в то, что говорят Такао-кун и Киёши. Куроко был напуган тем, что вы натворили с его другом. Все третьеклассники из команды Мейко бросили баскетбол после той игры. Вы взяли, и отняли у них что-то, что они любили. Заставили их это ненавидеть. Вы причинили им много боли.  
– Вы и Куроко заставили ненавидеть баскетбол, – добавил Кагами спокойно, без злости. – Он мне признался однажды. Не думаю, что можно причинить ему больше боли, даже если постараться.  
– И дело не только в Мейко, – продолжил Киёши. – Людей ломал не проигрыш. Их ломали вы, своими словами и своим отношением. Люди проигрывают постоянно, так что дело не в этом. Дело в том, что тебя втаптывают в грязь те, к чьему уровню ты стремишься.  
– И очень больно, когда ты ненавидишь то, что раньше любил, – подытожил Хьюга.  
– Но… не может же быть, что все было так плохо? – с надеждой спросил Кисе. ¬– Ну, хотя бы не для всех, с кем мы играли?  
– Все именно настолько плохо. Я единственный из моей команды, кто не ушел из баскетбола после матча с вами, – Такао пожал плечами. – К тому же… Нет, не важно.  
– Договаривай, Такао, – мрачно попросил Мидорима.  
– Сказал же, не важно.  
– Я хочу знать, что ты собирался сказать.  
– Поверь мне, ты не хочешь.  
– Скажи мне, Такао! – приказал Мидорима. – Если бы это не имело значения, ты бы не начал говорить.  
– После игры с вами, – процедил Такао сквозь сжатые зубы. – После того, что вы наговорили… один из парней в моей команде принял ваши слова слишком близко к сердцу… и… и… Он попытался покончить с жизнью.  
На несколько секунд повисла тишина, которую прервал дрожащий голос Кисе:  
– Чт… Что?  
– Т-Такао… – растерянно пробормотал Мидорима, который не знал, что ещё можно сказать.  
– Он в порядке? – уточнил Аомине. – Он…  
– У него не получилось. И сейчас ему лучше, – ответил Такао. – Я вам не для того сказал, чтобы заставить вас почувствовать себя дерьмово. В этом вам помощь не нужна. Я вам для того сказал, чтобы вы не вычеркивали никого из списка подозреваемых. Я хочу поймать того ублюдка, который навредил Куроко.  
Все снова замолчали.  
– Мы… нам так жаль, - прошептал Кисе, вновь нарушая тишину. – Мы не хотели… Мы не знали…  
– Мы бы никогда… Боги… – на этот раз на грани тошноты выглядел Аомине.  
Акаши выглядел заледеневшим, пока Мидорима в ужасе пялился на Такао.  
– Нам жаль, – снова повторил Кисе. Он смотрел в пол, и его глаза были скрыты челкой, но можно было легко понять, что он плачет. Слёзы стекали по его щекам и подбородку и капали на пол.  
Касамацу увидел это и потянулся, обнимая Кисе одной рукой и притягивая к себе.  
– Хватит! Они поняли, что были не правы. Им и без того сейчас хреново! Хватит вам!  
Кисе дрожал в его объятиях, и остальные члены Поколения Чудес выглядели не лучше. Аомине хмурился, явно не желая верить услышанному. Мидорима прятал глаза за стеклами очков, но его плечи были напряжены, словно он превозмогал сильную боль. Акаши сполз по своему стулу и выглядел, словно потерявшийся ребенок. А Мурасакибара…  
Он вскочил с диким видом и выбежал из комнаты.  
– Простите, – вежливо сказал Химуро, прежде чем последовать за ним.  
– Мне надо подышать, – сказал Аомине, тоже вставая с места. Он выглядел смертельно бледным, несмотря на свой загар. Момои попыталась взять его за руку, но он оттолкнул ее.  
– Я пойду с тобой, – сказала она.  
– Нет, Сацуки, – Аомине вылетел из комнаты ожидания, и побежал в направлении, противоположном тому, в котором скрылся Мурасакибара. Момои последовала за ним, несмотря на его запрет.  
– Ты в порядке, Шин-чан? – спросил Такао мягко, утащив его в угол комнаты.  
– … Нет.  
Это шокировало Касамацу. Мидорима казался человеком, который всегда старался сохранять контроль над собой. Для него даже просто признать свою слабость было поразительно. Такао, определенно, думал о том же, потому что у него отвисла челюсть, и несколько секунд просто таращился на Мидориму. Затем он взял его за руку и потянул за собой.  
– Пойдем. Тебе тоже нужен глоток свежего воздуха.  
Мидорима покорно последовал за ним.  
Таким образом, из всего Поколения Чудес в комнате остались Кисе и Акаши. Касамацу осознал, что Кисе стал трястись сильнее, едва удерживая себя в руках. Его лучшего друга чуть не убили, потом оказалось, что это произошло по вине его бывшей команды, а под конец ещё и это. Слишком много для любого.  
– Кисе.  
– Семпай, я…  
Касамацу убрал руку с плеч Кисе, чтобы обнять его нормально, но Кисе отчаянно вцепился в нее, смотря на Касамацу отчаянным взглядом, в котором читалась мольба…  
"Прошу тебя, не надо меня ненавидеть".  
– Ох, Кисе, – прошептал Касамацу и все-таки притянул его к себе в объятия. Это словно разрушило плотину, слёзы хлынули по лицу Кисе.  
– Семпай… – всхлипывал Кисе. – Мне жаль. Мне жаль. Мне так жаль. Я не желал никому зла. Мне так жаль…  
– Я знаю, – уверил его Касамацу, крепко прижимая Кисе к себе.

Только один из Поколения Чудес пришел один и сидел теперь в гордом одиночестве. Бывшие члены его команды разбежались, слишком поглощённые открывшейся правдой, чтобы обратить внимание на то, как она повлияла на их бывшего капитана.  
Никогда раньше Акаши не хотел плакать и смеяться одновременно. В его характере всегда прослеживалась некая двойственность, не так ли? Он привел свою команду и к победе, и к величайшему поражению. И сейчас две части его души словно пытались уничтожить одна другую. И выиграть могла темная сторона, осознал Акаши. Его лучшая часть могла не справиться с чувством вины.  
Он хотел убежать, он хотел закрыть лицо руками и выплакаться. Он хотел вернуться в среднюю школу и все исправить, чтобы никому не причинять вреда. Ни противникам. Ни команде… друзьям. Но больше всего он хотел не причинять вреда Куроко. Лучшему из них. Тому, кто всегда расплачивался за их поступки…  
"Мне так жаль".  
Кисе всхлипывал это, словно слова молитвы, и Акаши хотелось присоединиться. Но он словно застыл и не мог ничего сделать: ни встать и уйти, ни заплакать. Он никогда ещё в своей жизни не чувствовал себя таким жалким, беспомощным и ужасающе одиноким.  
Рука на его плече заставила Акаши подпрыгнуть. Он повернул голову и увидел Киёши Теппея. Киёши пару раз похлопал его по плечу и сел рядом, устраиваясь поудобней, настолько близко, что он почти касался Акаши. Акаши едва заметно подался к нему, чтобы их плечи соприкоснулись.  
И Киёши не отодвинулся.  
– Я… Я… – Акаши не мог подобрать слов.  
– Мы знаем, – уверил его Киёши.  
– Я никогда не хотел…  
– Всё будет хорошо.  
– Но то, что я сделал с Тецуей…  
– Он давно тебя простил.  
– Но я так и не извинился, – Акаши бы поморщился от того, насколько слабым и юным он прозвучал, но у него не было сил беспокоиться об этом. – Я ни разу не сказал ему…  
– Очнется, и скажешь, – Киёши снова опустил руку на плечо Акаши. И именно это стало последней каплей для самого Акаши. Он пытался остановить слезы, но не мог, поэтому он просто закрыл лицо руками и дал себе выплакаться.  
Киёши не пытался его обнять, потому что они почти не знали друг друга, и это было бы неловко. Но его рука сползла на спину Акаши и легонько её поглаживала. И он остался рядом с Акаши, делясь свой силой.  
Акаши потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы восстановить контроль, но он успел как раз вовремя.  
– Извините, есть здесь кто-нибудь, кто ждет Куроко Тецую-сан?  
Акаши вскинул голову и уставился на вошедшего в комнату ожидания доктора.  
– Да. Я его двоюродный брат, – легко соврал Кагами, поразив Акаши этой легкостью.  
– У меня есть плохие и хорошие новости.


	4. Новости и подозрения.

– Хорошая новость в том, что мы стабилизировали его состояние. Мы ожидаем, что он очнётся, но не можем сказать, как скоро. Это и есть плохая новость. КТ подтвердила серьезное повреждение мозга, и мы не можем сказать, каковы будут последствия, пока он находится без сознания.  
– Повреждение мозга? – слабо переспросил Кагами. Это был кошмар наяву. – Что это значит? Что с ним будет?  
– Точные последствия невозможно назвать, пока он не очнулся, – повторил доктор. – Они могут быть разными, от потери памяти до полной смены личности… или потери дееспособности. Мне жаль, но пока мы не можем сказать конкретнее.  
– Какими могут быть лучший и худший вариант? – уточнила Рико, выглядевшая столь же напуганной, как и остальные.  
– В лучшем случае, у него будет нарушена координация, события пары последних недель будут для него в тумане, возможны некоторые провалы в памяти, – ответил доктор. – В худшем… ему потребуется постоянный уход. Он перестанет быть той личностью, которую вы все знали – даже тенью себя прежнего.  
– И какова вероятность такого исхода? – спросил Акаши с дрожью в голосе.  
– Пока мы не можем делать прогнозы. Невозможно назвать вероятность в процентах, когда дело касается мозга.   
– Понятно…  
– Его поместили в палату, теперь его можно будет навещать, но в данный момент зайти могут только члены семьи.   
– Он один в палате? – взволнованно уточнил Киёши. ¬– Это не очень хорошо.   
– Я попросил сделать это, – вмешался Акаши. ¬– Я позаботился обо всем по пути из Киото.  
– Но…  
– Оговорено и оплачено, – твердо сказал Акаши.   
– Кто из вас родственник Куроко? – уточнил доктор, оглядывая их.   
– Я его двоюродный брат, – повторил Кагами свою ложь. – Эти двое тоже, – он показал на Акаши, а потом на Кисе.  
– Его брат вышел. Может кто-нибудь из наших друзей привести его, когда он вернется? – уточнил Кагами. Доктор с сомнением оглядел блондина и обоих рыжих, но не стал спорить.   
– Да, вполне.

Аомине плакал. Момои никогда раньше не видела его таким, и это пугало её. Она словно наблюдала за трещиной в фундаменте здания или обрушенным ураганом древним деревом. Какие-то вещи ты принимаешь за должное, потому что они кажутся неуязвимыми. Аомине был для Момои одной из таких констант.  
– Дай-чан…  
– Я не знал.  
– Я знаю.  
– Но это не снимает ответственности, – продолжил Аомине. – Ни с одного из нас. Именно мы виноваты в случившемся с Тецу.  
– Нет. В этом виноват тот урод, который сделал с ним такое, – зло возразила Момои. – Он, и никто другой! И Тецу первым тебе это скажет, когда очнется.  
– Да Тецу скорее всего и говорить-то со мной не захочет! После того, что мы натворили… – Аомине издал звук, похожий на всхлипывание. – Мне стоит уйти сейчас. Мне нужно держаться от него подальше, и больше никогда тревожить его своим присутствием…  
Момои прервала его пощечиной.   
– Только посмей! – прошипела она. – Только посмей снова его бросить! Как ты смеешь даже думать о том, чтобы снова причинить ему эту боль?  
– Н-но… – Аомине шокировано уставился на нее.   
– Никаких но! Пока он сам не скажет тебе держаться подальше! Ты будешь другом, на которого он сможет положиться! – выкрикнула Момои. – Потому что он не хочет терять тебя! И я понятия не имею, с чего бы это! Потому что ты полный идиот! Безмозглый баскетбольный [гангуро](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%80%D0%BE), постоянно воняющий потом! Извращенец и эгоист! Ты никогда не был с ним рядом, когда был нужен! Так что хотя бы один раз в жизни поступи правильно и будь рядом с ним! Ты нужен ему! Только посмей его бросить! Вот только попробуй!  
– С-Сацуки, – Аомине выглядел так, словно в любой момент он мог сломаться. – Я… я… мне так жаль. И я прошу прощения – за всё.  
– Прощения не у меня просить надо! Скажешь это Тецу-куну! – отмахнулась Момои сквозь прорвавшиеся слезы. – Ты разве не знаешь, как сильно он дорожит тобой, Дай-чан?  
– Я не понимаю, как он способен на это, – признался Аомине, опустив голову.   
– Но ты видел, насколько далеко он зашел, чтобы ты снова полюбил баскетбол, – мягко сказала Момои.  
– Но я не понимаю, почему! Я поступил с ним ужасно, и наговорил отвратительных вещей. Дружба со мной приносит ему одну лишь боль.  
– Но он так не считает, – возразила Момои. – И я тоже. Ты помнишь времена, когда ты был единственным, кто верил в него?  
Аомине помнил: то время, когда Куроко хотел уйти из баскетбольного клуба, и его первую попытку перенаправления внимания в настоящем матче, которая с треском провалилась. И как Аомине поставил на кон свое место в первом составе, чтобы Куроко получил второй шанс.  
– Но это было до того…  
– Ну а это происходит сейчас, – Момои пожала печами. – И в этот раз второй шанс получил ты. И только попробуй его упустить! Я никогда не прощу тебя, если ты снова причинишь Тецу-куну боль.  
– Я не хочу делать ему больно, – возразил Аомине. – Я не хочу, чтобы что-либо причиняло ему боль.  
– Ну так иди и будь с ним рядом, чтобы убедиться, что никто и ничто не сделает ему больно. Давай вернемся в комнату ожидания. Ки-чан записал тебя в качестве брата Тецу-куна, так что тебе стоит быть поблизости на случай новостей.   
– Да… Пойдем.

Куроко выглядел бы спящим, если бы не трубки дыхательного аппарата. Его обмыли и переодели в больничный халат. Его голова была перебинтована, как и другие раны. На его бледной коже выделялись синяки, а левая рука была в гипсе.   
– Курокушка… – прошептал Кисе, увидев его, и потянулся погладить его по щеке. – Мне так жаль.  
– Спасибо, Кагами, – тихо сказал Акаши, передвигая один из стульев поближе к Куроко, – за то, что солгал, чтобы мы могли присоединиться.  
– Я не ради вас это сделал, так что не стоит благодарности. Это для Куроко, – Кагами устроился на другом стуле. – Он вас, идиотов, наверняка захочет увидеть, когда очнется. Такой же псих, как вся ваша шайка.  
– Хм-м…  
– Додумался до чего-то, Акашушка? – поинтересовался Кисе.  
– Пока не знаю, имеет ли это значение, – признался Акаши. Он покосился на Кагами, после чего опустил взгляд. – Не пойми неправильно. Я весьма расстроен открывшейся истиной, и весьма сожалею о том, что мы натворили. Но я всё ещё намерен найти того, что сделал это с Тецуей.  
– Тебе же лучше, – ответил Кагами, – потому что это, типа, ваш единственный шанс доказать, что вы уже не те ублюдки.  
– Я найду его, – твердо сказал Акаши. – И я задумался кое о чем, когда ты сказал, что Тецуя сумасшедший, как и остальные из Поколения Чудес. Ведь на самом деле, далеко не все считают Куроко частью Поколения Чудес.   
– Что? – нахмурился Кагами.  
– Для начала, далеко не все верят в существование Шестого Игрока-Призрака, считая его городской легендой. Даже среди тех, кто сам против него играл! Ну а среди тех, кто точно знает о его существовании, далеко не все, включая бывших игроков Тейко, считают его членом Поколения Чудес. Я сейчас имею в виду тех, кто не играл в основном составе. Не думаю, что сделавший это считает его членом Поколения Чудес. Он хотел навредить всем нам одновременно, и если бы он считал Куроко одним из Чудес, он бы хотел, чтобы тот жил и мучился чувством вины. Но тот, кто сделал это – он был готов к тому, что Куроко умрет. Так что нет, он не считал Куроко одним из Поколения Чудес.  
– Ты думаешь, что это поможет вычислить гада?  
– Понятия не имею, – признался Акаши, – но это определенно стоит учитывать. И да, мы пятеро всегда считали Тецую одним из нас, если тебе интересно.  
– Тоже мне открытие, – Кагами закатил глаза.   
– У тебя уже есть идеи, кто мог бы такое сотворить, Акашушка? – спросил Кисе. Он более-менее собрался с духом, но было видно, что он ещё не пришел в себя. Его руки слегка дрожали, а в глазах стояли слезы.  
– До того, как я осознал, сколько людей может оказать под подозрением, я составил предварительный список, – признался Акаши. – Наиболее явными подозреваемыми были Хайзаки, близнецы из средней школы Западной Каматы, которые уже однажды травмировали Тецую, и прошлогодний состав Мейко.  
– У меня ещё один говнюк в твой список, – добавил Кагами. – Ханамия Макото.  
– Ханамия не сталкивался с Поколением Чудес, – возразил Акаши.  
– Может и не сталкивался, – согласился Кагами. – Но во время матча он упоминал вас. К тому же, ты слишком залип на послании.  
– Послание – это не какая-то глупость, от которой можно отмахнуться, особенно с учетом способа доставки.  
– Ну да, или это попытка сбить со следа, – предположил Кагами. – Как перенаправление внимания самого Куроко?  
Акаши и Кисе с удивлением переглянулись.  
– Об этом я не задумывался, – признал Акаши.   
– Этот тип достаточно болен, чтобы избить Куроко. А ведь он выглядит как ребенок! Я что-то не думаю, что ему можно доверять. Даже если они решили высказаться, ну, так вот.  
– Но ты все же не думаешь, что это совершенно не касается Поколения Чудес, – уточнил Акаши.  
– Я не думаю, что вокруг так уж много монстров.  
– Но ты сейчас общаешься с двумя из них.  
– Ой, да ладно, – отмахнулся Кагами. – Ну да, вы были мелкими говнюками. Вы были круты, и от этого зазнались. Ну, потому, что некому было вас на место поставить. Но Куроко сказал как-то… и я с ним согласен – вы никогда бы не навредили сознательно. Я называю монстрами других. Типа того, кто специально травмирует игроков.  
– Но то, что мы сделали с другом Куроко…  
– Просто заткнись, – прервал его Кагами. – Мы поняли уже, что вам жаль. Что, кстати, показывает, что вы тоже люди. И хватит о том, что вы монстры. Ваш друг столкнулся с настоящим монстром. Так что, может, хватит ныть, и пора думать, кто это все-таки мог быть?  
– И предположение о том, что сообщение вырезали для отвода глаз, так помогает сократить круг подозреваемых, – с иронией согласился Акаши.  
– Кагамушка хочет сказать, что навредить хотели самому Куроко или команде Сейрин? – уточнил Кисе. – А послание вырезал, чтобы запутать следы?  
– Все может быть, – пожал плечами Кагами.  
– И все же я сомневаюсь, – Акаши покачал головой. – Сотворить такое только для вида? Я сомневаюсь, что кто-то способен на это.  
– Я тоже, – согласился Кисе. Он быстро смахнул слезы, и взял в руки одну из ладоней Куроко. – Ох, мне так жаль, Курокушка… Мы никогда не хотели стать причиной такого.  
– И все равно я подозреваю Ханамию, – упрямо повторил Кагами. – Он и на вас злился, ну а Куроко просто ненавидит. И он поклялся отомстить Сейрин за поражение. Сказал, что мы будем всю жизнь страдать.  
– Тогда он бы вырезал это послание… – Акаши запнулся. – Он бы упомянул в послании Сейрин. Он бы хотел, чтобы вы поняли, что это его рук дело.   
– Только если не хотел перевести стрелки на вас, – возразил Кагами.   
– Мы не будем исключать его из списка, – согласился Акаши. – Но и сужать список до него одного тоже.  
– А я думаю, что это Хайзаки, – мрачно признался Кисе. – Он тот ещё ублюдок. Любит решать проблемы насилием. Да ты и сам видел, Кагамушка.   
– Ух, да.  
– Что-то произошло между вами двумя и Хайзаки? – с интересом спросил Акаши.  
– Перед матчем Кайджо-Фукуда, сразу после нашей победы над Йосен, я вышел со стадиона в поисках Тацуи. Я его нашел. Он валялся побитый на земле, а перед ним Хайзаки держал на весу Алекс, которая учила нас играть. За горло.  
– Что? – Кагами никогда не думал, что Акаши может выглядеть таким шокированным.   
– Ага. Я его чуть не грохнул! Грохнул бы, если бы не Тацуя с Кисе.  
– Я взял месть Хайзаки на себя, – вмешался Кисе. – Я искал его, потому что он не разминался перед матчем. Когда я нашел их, они ещё не начали драться.  
– Я видел, как Хайзаки пытался повредить тебе ногу во время матча, – признался Акаши.  
– Но ты точно не видел, как он хотел завершить соревнование, – вздохнул Кисе, – после матча. К счастью, Аоминушка нашел его до того, как Хайзаки нашел меня. Не знаю, что точно случилось, Аоминушка написал мне смс, что все в порядке.  
– Нужно будет уточнить у Дайки, что произошло, – решил Акаши. – На данный момент Хайзаки выглядит наиболее вероятным подозреваемым.  
– Как думаешь, каковы шансы, что Куроко расскажет нам, кто это натворил, когда очнется? – спросил Кагами.  
– Не знаю, – с неохотой признал Акаши.  
Кто знал, будет ли Куроко помнить о случившемся, когда очнется? Будет ли он помнить хотя бы их – или себя самого?


	5. Первое пробуждение.

– Проклятье! – Мидорима впечатал левый кулак в стену, раскроив костяшки.   
– Не надо, Шин-чан! – Такао схватил его за руку.  
– Отпусти, Такао.  
– Не отпущу, если ты и дальше собираешься себе вредить! – твердо сказал Такао. – Я тебя увел не для того, чтобы ты боксировал со стенами.  
– Зачем вообще ты меня увел? – убито спросил Мидорима. – Почему тебе не все равно? Неужели тебе не противно меня видеть?  
– Ну-ну, жалость к себе тебе не идет, Шин-чан.  
– Это не жалость, – выкрикнул Мидорима, – это ненависть! А что ещё я могу ощущать после того, как узнал, что довел своего лучшего друга до попытки самоубийства?!  
Такао замер, прежде чем выдавить из себя дрожащий смешок.  
– Не думал, что кто-то поймёт, что речь шла обо мне.  
– Но я знаю тебя. Теперь. Если бы я знал тебя тогда, то – видят боги! – я надеюсь, я не был бы… Но нет, скорее всего, я был бы тем же монстром. Почему ты не ненавидишь меня? – Мидорима едва удержался, чтобы не зарыдать в открытую. Он не мог смотреть Такао в глаза.  
– Потому что я знаю тебя, – тихо сказал Такао. – И в тебе нечего ненавидеть.  
– Но я причинил тебе боль! – возразил Мидорима, смаргивая слезы.  
– Вообще-то, не ты, и нет, я не скажу тебе, кто именно из вас, – возразил Такао. – Не нужно тебе знать, это все было и прошло. Вы уже не те монстры, которыми были когда-то, да и я уже не тот слабак.   
Если Мидорима полагал, что он испытает облегчение, узнав, что не его слова причинили столько боли, что Такао попытался покончить с жизнью, – он ошибался. Он не чувствовал ни капли облегчения, ведь даже если не он произнес те жестокие слова, он не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить членов своей команды. Он мог бы… но не стал. И из-за его бездействия, Такао почти… почти… О боги, Мидорима жизни не мог без Такао представить, а ведь он мог бы разрушить это собственными руками ещё до того, как они познакомились. Эта мысль причиняла практически физическую боль.  
– Я знал, что мы поступаем плохо, – сказал Мидорима дрожащим голосом. – Я знал, ещё когда все это только начиналось. Но я не возразил, хотя и мог бы. Я должен был возразить или помешать остальным! Но я не стал… Единственным, кто пытался хоть как-то нас образумить, был Куроко. Но мы не слушали его, несмотря на все его старания. Я знал, что он был прав, но не поддержал его. Я знал, что наше безразличие ранит его, но даже не пытался его поддержать.   
– Трудно плыть против течения, – возразил Такао. – Мы все совершаем вещи, о которых потом сожалеем.   
– Но многие ли из нас делают то, что настолько ранит их близких? – к удивлению Такао, Мидорима притянул его в объятья, сжимая до боли крепко.   
– Но ты изменился, Шин-чан.  
– Возможно. Но я всё ещё несу ответственность за то, каким я был раньше.   
– Спорить с тобой ужасно утомляет, а я ведь знаю, что все равно не смогу победить, – вздохнул Такао. Он отстранил Мидориму и попытался заглянуть ему в глаза, но Мидорима уставился в пол. Тогда Такао пришлось за подбородок повернуть его голову так, чтобы их глаза встретились. – Я тебя простил, ладно? Куроко тоже тебя простил, и ты это знаешь. Только посмотри, на что он пошел, чтобы вернуть ребят, с которыми когда-то подружился, пока им не вскружило голову.  
– Я не заслуживаю прощения.  
– Это жестоко, Шин-чан! – Такао закатил глаза. – Отвергнуть наше прощение!  
– Я не говорил…  
– Да только что.  
– Да нет же!  
– Сказать, что ты не заслуживаешь прощения, это то же самое, что сказать, что ты его отвергаешь, – фыркнул Такао. – Ты ужасен! Я тут душу тебе раскрываю, а ты в неё решил поплевать? Пытаешься заставить меня рыдать?   
– Я пытаюсь принять ответственность…  
– Ты пытаешься пожалеть себя, и я не собираюсь сейчас с этим разбираться, Мидорима! – повысил Такао голос. – Просто прими, что и я, и Куроко давно тебя простили! И что ты уже не тот говнюк! Снова стань его другом, и будь моим другом сейчас!  
Мидорима не мог возразить такому настойчивому требованию.   
– Из меня не очень хороший друг… но ради вас двоих я буду стараться, – наконец, согласился он. – Вы оба этого заслуживаете.   
Такао засиял, радуясь своей победе.   
– Просто будь собой. И мы будем собой. И все само получится, вот увидишь! Все будет хорошо.

– Хай, – сказал Дайки, стоя на пороге. Он не мог решиться сделать шаг в палату, словно не был уверен, что имеет право в ней находиться. Момои подтолкнула его в спину. Вслед за ними, не мешкая, вошел Киёши.   
– Дайки, – поприветствовал его Акаши. – Рад, что ты присоединился.   
Киёши оглянулся, словно чтобы убедиться, что никто не примчится следом, чтобы выгнать его из палаты, а потом в пару шагов оказался рядом с Куроко и положил ему на лоб руку.   
– Привет, Куроко. Извини, я не могу остаться. Сейчас к тебе пускают только семью… Но я воспользовался тем, что показывал дорогу твоим друзьям из Поколения Чудес. Я просто хотел передать тебе весточку от всех членов Сейрин.  
Он наклонился и прошептал что-то Куроко на ухо. Остальные ничего не услышали, но не стали задавать вопросов. Если бы Киёши хотел, чтобы они знали, что он сказал, он не стал бы говорить шёпотом.   
Когда Киёши выпрямился, в его глазах стояли слезы.   
– Так что поправляйся, братишка. Наша семья без тебя словно осиротела.  
После этого Киёши ушел, кивнув на прощание Кагами. Аомине все ещё стоял у самого входа, хотя Момои старалась подпихнуть его поближе.  
– Тут ещё стул есть, – позвал Кагами, которому надоело за этим наблюдать. – Садись давай. Дерьмово выглядишь.  
Аомине действительно выглядел плохо. Его глаза были красными, словно он плакал, но они были широко распахнуты, как на старых фотографиях, которые видел Кагами. И его била дрожь. Его действительно поразила правда о том, к чему привело его поведение в средней школе. Она практически раздавила его. Взгляд, который он бросил на Кагами, никого не мог бы оставить равнодушным. Несмотря на то, что Кагами его недолюбливал, видеть его таким он не мог.   
– Да сядь уже! – прорычал Кагами. – И хватит смотреть на Куроко, словно он умирает. Нифига подобного. Уж он-то выкарабкается!  
На этот раз Аомине послушался и сел, пододвинув стул ближе к Куроко.   
– Кисе! Ты чего творишь?! – нахмурился он.  
– Ничего, – невинно моргнул Кисе.  
– Харе Тецу косички заплетать!  
– Но он не возражает! – запротестовал Кисе.  
– Потому что он в коме, дебил! Оставь его уже в покое! Ты постоянно вокруг него вьешься и пытаешься задушить!  
– Да уж это лучше, чем игнорировать его и оставлять его позади! – возразил Кисе, и Аомине застыл.  
– Прекратили оба! – приказал Акаши.  
– Извини, Аоминушка, – вздохнул Кисе, понурившись. – Я был не прав.   
Аомине молча взял Куроко за руку. Он осторожно погладил его забинтованные костяшки.  
– Он защищался, – прокомментировал Кисе. – Надеюсь, ему удалось достать ублюдка.  
– Разумеется, он защищался, – ответил Аомине. – Тецу никогда не сдается. Никогда.  
– Не могу перестать думать… – признался Кисе, расплетая косички, – что там могло происходить. Как тот урод… просто бил и бил его. Все эти синяки – ударов было так много. А когда он не мог больше защищаться, этот монстр достал нож и вырезал… и вырезал…  
– Заткнись ради всего святого! – закричал Аомине. Он бы продолжил орать, но маленькая ладонь выскользнула из его хватки, и Аомине немедленно уставился на Куроко, который поднял руку, чтобы прикрыть лицо и попытался отодвинуться от Аомине. – Тецу! Поверить не могу, Тецу!  
Куроко медленно опустил руку. Он посмотрел на Аомине, словно не мог на нем сосредоточиться, и дышал часто и прерывисто. Медицинское оборудование, к которому он был подключен, отчаянно запищало.   
– Курокушка! Ты очнулся! – Кисе заулыбался сквозь слезы и потянулся к Куроко, но Куроко вздрогнул и подался назад, снова поднимая руки в защитном жесте. Аомине схватил Кисе, чтобы остановить его, но Кисе и сам замер. – Курокушка?  
– Назад, – приказал Акаши. – Дайте ему пространство.  
– Я за врачом, – бросил Кагами, выбегая из палаты.   
Аомине оттащил Кисе от больничной койки, и тот позволил ему это сделать без сопротивления. Они всё ещё инстинктивно повиновались приказам Акаши. Куроко тут же опустил руки и снова попытался сфокусировать на них взгляд. Когда он моргнул, по его бледным щекам потекли слезы.   
–Тецуя? – тихо спросил Акаши, осторожно приближаясь. Куроко снова дернулся, но на этот раз он не попытался спрятаться. Он медленно посмотрел в направлении Акаши. – Ты понимаешь меня?  
Куроко попытался ответить, но ощущение трубок в горле заставило его запаниковать и задохнуться. Аомине начал двигаться раньше, чем успел задуматься.   
– Всё в порядке! – сказал он с силой, хватая Куроко за руки. Куроко пытался выдернуть трубки, и это наверняка бы навредило ему ещё больше. – Ты в порядке, Тецу! Просто потерпи немножко, ладно?  
Губы Куроко зашевелились, словно он пытался что-то сказать.  
– Ага, я. Я тут, с тобой, – Куроко вывернул одну из рук из хватки Аомине и отчаянно сгреб в кулак его рубашку.   
– Тише, все в порядке, – повторил Аомине, садясь на койку, чтобы быть ближе к Куроко. – Ты в безопасности. Просто дыши, Тецу. Всё будет хорошо.  
Что-то было не так. Аомине понял это с первого взгляда. Что-то было серьезно, серьезно не в порядке. Реакция Куроко была слишком сильной даже для страха, пусть и с учетом того, через что он прошел. Это выглядело скорее – словно он совсем не мог контролировать себя. Его дыхание было рваным, а движения стеснёнными и неловкими.   
– Все будет хорошо, – повторил Аомине, отчаянно надеясь, что его слова будут правдой. Куроко привалился к Аомине, но не от облегчения. Его тело не расслабилось, наоборот, это выглядело как мышечный спазм. И когда он начал отчаянно трястись, приборы вокруг включили настоящую сирену.   
–У него судороги! Где врач?! – закричал Акаши. В палату ворвались Кагами и доктор с медсестрой. Они бросили взгляд на показания приборов, и доктор поспешил к Куроко, а медсестра вызвала в палату дополнительный персонал.   
– Вам пора, – приказал доктор посетителям. – Возвращайтесь в комнату ожидания.  
– Но…  
– Не спорить, – перебил Акаши Аомине и Кисе. – Мы тут будем только мешать.   
Аомине никогда не испытывал такого сильного ощущения потери, как в тот момент, когда Куроко забрали из его объятий и прижали к больничной койке. Это было даже хуже, чем потерять удовольствие от игры в баскетбол. И в миллион раз хуже, чем ощущение от проигрыша.   
Аомине чуть не ударил Кагами, который оттащил его от койки, на которой доктор и медсестра удерживали Куроко.  
– Дайки! – резко сказал Акаши, словно предвидя это. – Пойдем. Сейчас же!  
Аомине глубоко вздохнул и позволил себя увести. Он понял, что опять плачет, когда его взгляд стал расплывчатым.   
– На этот раз я вернусь, Тецу! – выкрикнул он в сторону своей бывшей тени. – Клянусь тебе, я вернусь!

Настроение в комнате ожидания было мрачным, когда вернулись Мидорима с Такао.  
– Что случилось? – немедленно поинтересовался Мидорима.   
– Тецуя очнулся, но почти сразу у него начались судороги, – мрачно ответил Акаши.   
– Он помнит…  
– Мы не знаем, – перебил Акаши Мидориму. – Он не мог говорить. А до того, как начались судороги, у него словно была паническая атака. Он выглядел таким испуганным… – добавил он тише.  
– Он назвал меня по имени, – возразил Аомине. – Ну, попытался. Он точно помнил, кто я. Ты же слышал, Кисе?   
– Я… ах… да? – Кисе совершенно точно соврал. Мидорима прикрыл глаза, гадая, действительно ли Куроко пытался позвать Аомине, или Аомине просто очень хотел это услышать.  
– Когда это случилось? – уточнил Такао.  
– Только что, мы едва вернулись, – ответил Кагами.   
– Полагаю, Ацуши снаружи вы не видели? – поинтересовался Акаши.   
– Не-а. Ни его, ни того парня, по которому заколка плачет, – ответил Такао.  
– Ох, – Акаши выглядел неуверенным, словно не мог решить, стоит ли ему искать Мурасакибару или оставить его в покое.  
– Если с ним Тацуя, все будет в порядке, – сказал Кагами. – На него можно положиться.  
– Что ж, доверюсь твоему мнению.  
Кагами кивнул и уставился в пол. Мидорима отметил, насколько удручёнными выглядели навестившие Куроко, и он мог представить, почему. Увидеть воочию судороги уже было ужасно, но увидеть их у близкого друга, который только очнулся после ужасного происшествия…  
– Прошу меня извинить, но мне нужно сделать пару звонков, – сказал Акаши, вставая. – Если появятся новости о состоянии Тецуи, прошу вас послать кого-нибудь, чтобы мне сообщили.  
– Акаши? – неуверенно позвал его Мидорима. Акаши поймал его взгляд и кивнул, успокаивая: он был в относительном порядке, не было необходимости волноваться.  
– Мне просто нужно кое о чем позаботиться, – уверил Акаши, и, зная его, вполне можно было предположить, что он планирует позаботиться о том, чтобы Куроко осмотрели лучшие травматологи, неврологи и нейрохирурги.   
– Хорошо. Я позвоню, если будут новости.

– Может, съешь что-нибудь, Ацуши? – мягко предложил Химуро.  
– Не голоден, – отказался Мурасакибара.   
– Но ты не ел с тех пор, как мы уехали из Акиты.  
– Я не голоден, Мурочин. Не могу сейчас есть.  
– Ты даже вкусняшки свои не жуешь, это расстроит Куроко. Пожалуйста, съешь что-нибудь.  
Химуро постарался вложить в руку Мурасакибары конфету, но Мурасакибара отбил его ладонь в сторону.   
– Не голоден я.  
– Ацуши…  
– Я не хотел навредить кому-то, – сказал Мурасакибара. – Не всерьез. Я говорил людям, что хочу их раздавить, но я не имел это в виду.   
– Я знаю.  
– А кто-то пошел и… Курочин… он же кроха совсем. Я все боялся случайно его задеть. Всегда знал, что его легко сломать… А тут кто-то… кто-то…  
– Куроко не настолько легко сломать.  
– Но они сделали ему больно! Очень больно! И мы причиняли людям боль! Товарищ друга Мидочина пытался себя убить из-за нас! Кто знает, сколько боли мы причинили другим?  
Химуро был рад, что они оба были тепло одеты. Они были на улице больше получаса, а ведь погода стояла холодная. Но Мурасакибара наконец-то разговорился, и Химуро не было жаль потраченного времени.  
– Я никогда такого не хотел, – несмотря на свои размеры, Мурасакибара был сейчас похож на потерянного ребёнка.   
– Я знаю, Ацуши. Ведь ты хороший человек, – ответил Химуро.   
– Но это все равно произошло. По моей вине.  
– Я тоже однажды ранил близкого человека, – признался Химуро. – Пару лет назад. Полагаю, я был примерно в том же возрасте, что и вы, когда натворили дел. Но мои действия причинили много боли Тайге, моему братишке, и я даже сам не знаю всех последствий.  
Он понурился, размышляя о том, насколько всё могло пойти иначе, если бы Тайга не поставил себе мысленный блок, мешавший ему превзойти Химуро. Это навредило не только Тайге, но и Сейрин в целом. Не будь этого блока, они могли бы выиграть у Тоо в первом же матче, и Куроко уже летом смог бы вернуть всех своих друзей. Возможно, и нападение случилось бы раньше? Кто знает.  
– Мне повезло, что Тайга сильнее меня. Он смог меня простить, как Куроко смог простить тебя. Он в чем-то даже сильнее Тайги.  
– Но… но…  
– Ты же хочешь, чтобы он тебя простил?  
Мурасакибара кивнул, не обращая внимания на текущие слезы.   
– Тогда я полагаю, что нам следует вернуться в комнату ожидания. Твои друзья наверняка волнуются. К тому же, если Куроко очнется, и его разрешат навещать, его расстроит твоё отсутствие, – улыбнулся Химуро. – Пойдем. Пора возвращаться.  
– Ага, – согласился Мурасакибара, вытирая лицо.


	6. Хайзаки и Огивара.

"Этого не должно было случиться, – вот о чем думали игроки Сейрин.   
Всё это время они витали в облаках: после победы на Зимнем Кубке они были счастливы, как никогда. Ничто не могло испортить их позитивного настроя, благодаря которому всё вокруг выглядело особенно замечательно. Официально их тренировки отменили на неделю, но они каждый день собирались поиграть вместе, без изнурительных нагрузок, ходили друг к другу в гости или весело проводили время в городе.   
После выигрыша в чемпионате что-то изменилось внутри команды, а может, изменения происходили постепенно, так, что никто не замечал. Но игнорировать факт изменений было невозможно. Из команды увлеченных общим делом людей они стали настоящей семьей. Они знали: что бы ни готовило им будущее, они встретят это вместе. Их тяжелый труд, пролитые пот, кровь и слезы – все это создало между ними узы, отличавшиеся от обычных отношений внутри спортивной команды. Но они даже не подозревали, что эти узы понадобятся им столь скоро. И было крайне несправедливо, что поддержка их требовалась именно Куроко.  
В отличие от Поколения Чудес, никто из Сейрин не сломался от ужаса случившегося. Случайному зрителю трудно было бы поверить, что известия лучше принимают более слабые игроки, а сильные едва справляются со своими эмоциями. Однако Сейрин полагались друг на друга, в то время как каждый из Поколения Чудес полагался только на себя. И под весом сотворенных в прошлом ошибок, они ломались один за другим. Сейрин делали для них все возможное, но они не могли предложить ничего, кроме поддержки. А игроки Поколения Чудес были не из тех, кто легко принимает чужую помощь.   
Когда Мурасакибара вернулся и узнал, что у Куроко были судороги, Сейрин не знали, чего ожидать. Троица первокурсников явно опасалась, что Мурасакибара впадет в ярость, но произошло обратное: Мурасакибара словно погрузился в себя. Он тихо сел и уставился в пол, игнорируя попытки Химуро его накормить.   
Кагами сочувствовал своему брату. Забота о членах Поколения Чудес явно была круглосуточной повинностью, даже когда все было в порядке. А уж в такой момент это ощущалось как что-то совершенно выматывающее. Такао, Момои, Касамацу и Химуро старались подбодрить своих подопечных изо всех сил, но им это явно давалось с трудом. Кагами задумался, каково бы было сидеть в комнате ожидания с мучающимся виной и беспокойством Куроко, если бы в больницу попал один из Поколения Чудес.  
Нет, решил он, Куроко бы не выматывал его так сильно. Кагами повезло получить в качестве партнера самого разумного, спокойного и не сумасшедшего члена Поколения Чудес. Ну, и самого физически слабого. Сейчас Кагами думал, что не раздумывая обменял бы одно их хороших качеств Куроко на то, чтобы тот был сильнее и выносливее. Его всегда раздражало, насколько хрупок его партнер, а уж сейчас, после такого…  
Воспоминание об испуганных блуждающих глазах Куроко было невозможно выкинуть из головы. Каждый раз, когда Кагами закрывал глаза, он видел содрогающегося Куроко и в панике прижимающего его к себе Аомине.   
– Я должен был быть с ним.  
Кагами даже не понял, что сказал это вслух, пока Коганеи не спросил:  
– Кагами? Мы не понимаем, когда ты говоришь по-английски.  
– Что? О, простите. Мысли вслух.  
– Ты не виноват в случившемся, – мягко уверил его на английском Химуро.  
– Я знал, что он хрупкий, словно статуэтка фарфоровая, – возразил все так же на английском Кагами. – Мне стоило следить за ним получше.  
– Ты не можешь постоянно следить за ним. Тем более, никто не мог предположить, что такое случится.  
– Я все равно должен был быть с ним! Я должен был почувствовать¬, ведь он мой партнер! Я всегда должен быть рядом, когда нужен ему! А я все проебал!  
– Заткнись, Дуркагами! – бумажный веер врезался ему в затылок.   
– Эй! Больно! – нахмурился Кагами. Рико нахмурилась в ответ.  
– Я вторая по успеваемости, помнишь? – напомнила она, говоря по-английски с ужасным акцентом. – Так что я понимаю, что ты говоришь. И это все… как сказать?  
– Чушь собачья? – предложил Химуро.  
– Точно! Чушь собачья! – согласилась Рико. – Ты провидец, Кагами? Или у тебя есть магическая сила, которая сигнализирует, когда ты нужен Куроко? Или паучье чутье на Куроко?  
Кагами молча пялился на нее, ошарашенный потоком риторических вопросов.   
– Жизнь непредсказуема, Кагами. Мы не можем предугадать, что пойдёт не так. Так что это не твоя вина, – Рико резко вытерла выступившие слезы. – Никто здесь в этом не виноват.  
– Вы правы, – согласился Кагами, снова перейдя на японский, и поклонился Рико. – Я прошу прощения.  
– Всё в порядке? – уточнил Кисе.  
– Да, – уверил его Кагами. – Извините за грубость.  
Кагами подозревал, что Мидорима тоже понял как минимум часть сказанного, но Аомине и Кисе явно не поняли ничего, а Мурасакибара так и не отвлекся от разглядывания пола. Ну а будь в комнате Акаши, он точно понял бы весь разговор. 

Акаши вернулся спустя десять минут после Мурасакибары с Химуро. Все уставились на него в шоке: он был таким растрёпанным и вспотевшим, что было ясно, что как минимум часть пути он бежал.   
– Как выглядят кроссовки Тецуи? – этот вопрос застал всех врасплох.  
– Эмм, белые с голубым? – неуверенно сказал Кагами.  
– А размер? – нетерпеливо спросил Акаши.   
– Да чтоб я знал… Маленький. А что?  
– Мне домой только доставили небольшую бело-голубую кроссовку, – ответил Акаши с отвращением. – Покрытую кровью.  
– Не думаю, что на Куроко были кроссовки, когда я нашел его, – припомнил Касамацу. – Я об этом тогда не задумывался, но… Да, точно, он был разут.  
– Только одна кроссовка, Акаши-кун? – уточнила Рико.   
– Да, – ответил Акаши, мрачнея на глазах. – Только одна.   
И именно в этот момент зазвонил телефон Аомине. Он глянул на имя звонящего, прежде чем отклонить звонок.   
– Ответь, – приказал Акаши.   
– Что? – Аомине ткнул пальцем в табличку. – Никаких телефонов в комнате ожидания.  
– Плевать я хотел, Дайки. Ответь немедленно.  
– Да это просто моя мама, и я уже сбросил.  
– Так перезвони. Немедленно, – Аомине послушно набрал номер.   
– Ма, это я. Ты чего… что?! – Аомине побледнел и уставился на Акаши. – Мне только что прислали посылку. Из нее капает кровь.  
– Скажи матери не трогать ее. Я отправляю за посылкой людей, – ответил Акаши, доставая свой телефон. Аомине послушно передал матери приказ Акаши и повесил трубку.   
– Если этот псих посылает всякое в наши дома… – взволнованно начал он.  
– То он знает, где вы живете, и может навредить вашим родным? – подхватил Акаши. – Когда я узнал о своем… послании, я организовал защиту для наших близких. В течение часа охрана прибудет на место. И для ваших команд тоже.  
– Эмм…  
– Не волнуйтесь. Я нанял настоящих профессионалов. Скорее всего, их никто даже не заметит.  
– Да нет, я о другом. Это же безумно дорого? – спросил Аомине.  
– Учитывая произошедшее, я считаю это оправданными расходами, – отрезал Акаши. – Касамацу-сан?  
– Э, да? – Касамацу явно был удивлен, когда Акаши обратился к нему.  
– Вы не могли бы подумать, не отсутствовало ли у Тецуи что-то еще, когда вы его нашли?  
– Эм… Я не… – Касамацу задумался. – Не думаю, что на нем были носки, но я не уверен. Он был в спортивном костюме и полностью одет, хотя вещи и пострадали от ножа.  
– Акачин думает, что Мидочину, Кисечину и мне тоже пришлют что-то от Куроко? – спросил Мурасакибара.  
– Не исключено, – ответил Акаши. – А если этого не случится, то это ясно покажет, кто виноват.  
– Каким образом? – уточнил Мидорима.  
– Куроко был подвешен в спортзале Кайджо из-за Рёты. Возможно, из-за того, что его привязанность к Тецуе была наиболее явной, а боль от обнаружения Тецуи была бы самой сильной. Но возможно, это что-то более личное, – пояснил Акаши. – И то, что вещи Куроко были посланы мне и Дайки вполне поддерживает мысль о личных мотивах, если это сделал именно тот, о ком я думаю.  
– Хайзаки, – прорычал Аомине.  
– Он ненавидит нас троих больше всего, – продолжил Акаши. – Рёту за то, что занял его место. Тебя за то, что не дал ему отомстить. А меня за то, что я выгнал его из баскетбольного клуба.   
– Ублюдок! Я его порву! – прорычал Кагами.  
– Мы пока не знаем, он ли это, – вцепилась в него Рико, не давая вскочить. – Не вздумай натворить глупостей, пока у нас не будет доказательств!  
– Какие вам ещё доказательства нужны?   
– Как насчет таких, которые будут учитываться в суде? – зло обрубила Рико. – Даже если это был Хайзаки, иметь с ним дело должна полиция! Куроко не захотел бы, чтобы ты брал закон в свои руки. Ни один из вас!  
– Ну, о чем Тецу не узнает, то его и не расстроит, – возразил Аомине.  
– Мы дождемся неопровержимых улик, – подытожил Акаши. – Я уже организовал частное расследование. Специалисты получают отпечатки пальцев с посылки и проверяют алиби основных подозреваемых. Если никто из них не будет причастен, тогда мы расширим поиски и выясним, где был каждый член каждой команды, против которой мы когда-либо играли. Я твердо намерен найти того, кто сделал это с Тецуей. И уничтожить.  
От слов Акаши у собравшихся мурашки побежали, но никто не сказал и слова против. Возможно, после проигрыша Акаши и стал более человечным, но это не значило, что он перестал быть самым опасным в комнате. Особенно когда угрожали тем, о ком он заботился. 

Огивара потер опухшую щеку и скривился от боли. Сегодня был не его день. Скорее даже не его неделя. Казалось, не так шло всё, что только могло. И в будущее он смотрел без оптимизма.   
Его живот заворчал, поэтому Огивара завернул в попавшийся на глаза магазинчик, чтобы оттянуть неизбежное.   
Он выбрал яблоко и сэндвич, потому что ему сейчас хотелось чего-то в западном стиле, да и есть на ходу их было проще. У кассы стоял всего один покупатель, но он явно о чем-то препирался с продавцом, так что Огивара прислушался.  
– Трех йен не хватает, – повторил кассир высокому парню с черными косичками, у корней которых проглядывали естественный светлый цвет волос.   
– Да ладно тебе! Это всего три йены, сделай скидку!   
– Я извиняюсь, но это против правил магазина.   
– Но это всего три йены!   
– Держите, – вмешался Огивара, кладя мелочь на прилавок.   
– Чувак, мне милостыня не нужна, – возразил покупатель, поворачиваясь, и Огивара с удивлением обнаружил, что, несмотря на рост, он едва ли был сильно старше Огивары.   
– Это не милостыня, – ответил Огивара. – Это предоплата.  
– Чёбля?   
– Это когда тебе кто-то помогает, но вместо того, чтобы помочь им в ответ ты идешь, и помогаешь кому-то другому, – пояснил Огивара.   
– Ты думаешь, я на это куплюсь? – прорычал парень. – Я что, похож на хорошего парня?   
– То, что ты не кажешься хорошим с одной точки зрения, не значит, что ты не хорош с другой, – пожал плечами Огивара.   
– Это и в обратную сторону работает, знаешь ли. Считаешь себя славным малым? Другие могут считать тебя ужасным.  
– Я знаю, – Огивара отвел глаза. – Честно слово, я знаю. Так что, может быть, вы рассчитаетесь, и я смогу расплатиться?  
Парень зло на него глянул и забрал со стойки вещь, на которую ему не хватало денег. Огивара покраснел, когда понял, что это был порножурнал.   
Рассчитавшись с кассиром, Огивара вышел из магазина и на ходу начал разворачивать сэндвич. Он устал, ему было больно, и он знал, что ему нужно поесть, даже если он и не хотел этого делать. Ему нужна была энергия, чтобы сделать то, что он должен был. Он дошел до перекрестка и остановился, дожидаясь зеленого, когда понял, что рядом с ним стоит парень из магазинчика.   
– Ты меня преследуешь, что ли? – раздраженно спросил парень.  
– Нет. Преследуешь ли ты меня? – не сдержал улыбку Огивара.   
– Черт, нет!  
– Ну, тогда я полагаю, что мы идем в одну сторону. Ну, я, во всяком случае, надеюсь, что иду в нужную сторону. Ты, случайно, не знаешь, где тут больница?  
Парень замер, прежде чем кивнуть.  
– Ты идешь в больницу? Зачем?  
– Навещаю старого друга.  
– Я тоже туда иду. Полагаю, ты можешь присоединиться. И спасибо.  
– М-м, нет, тогда я сам поищу дорогу, спасибо, – ответил Огивара.  
– Какого хрена?  
– Ну, я же сказал. Это была предоплата. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты помог кому-то еще, чем просто отплатил мне.   
– Черт, как же ты раздражаешь!  
– Да, мне говорили.  
Загорелся зеленый и Огивара поспешил вперед, чтобы не последовать за парнем, и постарался следовать инструкциям по направлению, полученным в сети. Он чуть не свернул не туда, когда его окликнули:  
– В другую сторону, дебил! Направо!  
– О, спасибо, – ответил Огивара, разворачиваясь. Когда он, наконец, увидел больницу, он почти бежал.   
– Здравствуйте. Я здесь для того, чтобы навестить Куроко Тецую, – сказал он на стойке регистратуры. – Вы не могли бы мне сказать, в какой он палате, пожалуйста?  
Женщина за стойкой набрала что-то на клавиатуре.   
– Можете назвать своё имя и кем вы приходитесь пациенту?  
– Я его друг детства, Огивара Шигехиро, – ответил Огивара. – Его родители сейчас за границей, но они позвонили мне, сообщили, что Куроко в больнице, и попросили его проведать.  
– Хм, доктора разрешили посещения исключительно для семьи, но если семья отсутствует, я полагаю, что мы можем сделать исключение, если сам Куроко-сан не будет возражать.  
– Он очнулся? – спросил Огивара, со страхом ожидая ответ.  
– Да, – подтвердила медсестра, прежде чем назвать Огиваре этаж и номер палаты. Огивара поблагодарил ее и развернулся, но чуть не налетел на парня из магазина.   
– Ох! Извини.  
– Смотри, куда прешь, придурок!  
– Да-да, извини! – бросил Огивара на ходу. Он не был задет, скорее сочувствовал парню, который явно тоже кого-то навещал. И, похоже, он лучше Огивары знал, куда ему нужно, потому что он без лишних разговоров направился к лифту. Зашли они в него с Огиварой одновременно. – Какой этаж?  
– Четвертый.  
– О, мне тоже, – удивился Огивара, нажимая кнопку.   
Похоже, они навещали людей, лежавших рядом, потому что, выйдя из лифта, они продолжили путь в одном направлении. Вскоре коридор расширился в комнату ожидания, в которой было на удивление много людей. Огивара замер, когда понял, что в комнате собрались люди с волосами всех цветов радуги. Перед ним были его старые враги – Поколение Чудес в полном составе.   
Он невольно сжал кулаки. Он должен был предполагать, что они будут здесь. Он задумывался об этом, но не был уверен, что они придут. В комнате были и другие люди, некоторые из которых были ростом с самого высокого из Чудес. Огивара мог только гадать, кто они. Были ли они в больнице ради Куроко? И почему Поколение Чудес было в комнате ожидания? Возможно, одновременно в палате Куроко могло находиться ограниченное количество человек?  
Ну, спрашивать Поколение Чудес Огивара точно не собирался. Он просто собирался пройти к палате Куроко. Придется ждать? Ну что ж. Не придется? Ещё лучше. Удастся поговорить с Куроко наедине? Вообще идеально. С Поколением Чудес он хотел иметь как можно меньше общего, причем по их же вине.  
Он вошел в комнату, намереваясь пройти ее насквозь, но в этот момент Кисе Рёта поднял глаза и издал сдавленный, но злобный звук. Это заставило всех обернуться к входу. В следующий момент Поколение Чудес, высокий рыжий парень и брюнет с прикрывающей глаз челкой вскочили, злобно глядя на Огивару.  
– Какого черта ты приперся?! – закричал Аомине. Огивара невольно отступил. Такого приветствия он точно не ожидал. Он не думал, что его вообще помнят, но, вероятно, они знали, что он натворил. Такой вариант он точно не рассматривал.  
– А почему бы и нет, Дайки? – насмешливо спросил парень из магазина, удивив Огивару. – Вообще-то, я удивлен, что припёрся ты. Разве сейчас не время твоего дневного сна на какой-нибудь крыше и проёбывания своей жизни?  
– Заткни пасть, Хайзаки! – угрожающе прорычал Аомине. – И назови мне хоть одну стоящую причину, по которой я не должен тебя бить?


	7. На страже.

В другое время Кагами бы посочувствовал вошедшему в комнату прямо перед Хайзаки парню, которого они напугали до усрачки, но в данный момент ему было плевать на незнакомцев. Он едва обратил внимание этого беднягу, бросившего пристальный взгляд на Хайзаки и поспешившего в другой конец комнаты к палате Куроко. Все в комнате не сводили глаз, полыхавших злобой, с Хайзаки.   
– Как грубо, Дайки, – усмехнулся Хайзаки. – Тецуе бы не понравились твои угрозы. Ты знаешь, как этот коротышка не любит насилие.   
– Что ты здесь забыл, Хайзаки? – спросил Акаши с угрозой, которую невозможно было проигнорировать.  
– Навестить пришел, что ж еще? – ответил Хайзаки. – Так что, коротышка очнулся?  
– Откуда ты узнал о произошедшем? – требовательно спросил Акаши, игнорируя вопрос.   
– Не нравится мне твой тон. Обвиняешь меня в чем-то? – спросил Хайзаки с ухмылкой.  
– Хочешь в чем-то исповедаться? – спросил в ответ Акаши.   
– Точно не тебе, – усмехнулся Хайзаки. – Разве что ей.  
В следующее мгновение все пытались понять, кого он имеет в виду, и Хайзаки продемонстрировал принесенный с собой журнальчик со скудно одетой женщиной, изображавшей монашку, на обложке.  
– Исповедаются не монахиням, дебил, а священникам, – сказал Кагами. – А теперь признавайся! Ты это с Куроко сделал или не ты?  
– Полагаю, если вам приходится задавать этот вопрос, он ещё не очнулся.  
– Какого черта ты припёрся? И не гони мне чушь про то, что ты его навестить пришёл, – зло повторил Аомине.   
– Возможно, полюбоваться плачущим Рётой, как думаешь? – хмыкнул Хайзаки. – Глядя в твои красные глазенки, могу поклясться, что и ты тут рыдал. Жаль, я все шоу пропустил!  
– Что б ты сдох, Хайзаки! – с непривычной ненавистью и злобой прорычал Кисе.  
– Я повторю вопрос, – вмешался Акаши. – А затем позволю Ацуши раздавить тебя, словно букашку. Почему ты пришел?  
– Что? – усмехнулся их гневу Хайзаки. – Неужто человек не может навестить старого друга?  
– Тецу никогда не был твоим другом, – грозным низким тоном произнес Аомине.  
– Тецуя всегда был моим другом, – возразил Хайзаки. – Он был другом для меня, и не только – он для всех был другом. Правильнее сказать, что я его другом не был. Но, серьезно, вы тоже. Если бы вы были его друзьями, он бы тут не оказался, разве не так?  
Мурасакибара подался вперед, но Химуро его остановил.   
– Не нужно, Ацуши.   
– Я хочу его раздавить.  
– Вот знаете, цветов и объятий я не ждал, но и такого идиотизма тоже, – Хайзаки закатил глаза. – С чего бы мне поступать так с Тецуей?  
– Учитывая, что, когда я увидел тебя впервые, ты держал моего учителя за горло над землей? Вот уж без понятия, – парировал Кагами.  
– Сучка заслужила, тусуясь с твоим знакомым лузером при таких-то буферах!  
– Сдохни!  
– Да пофиг. Вы не задумывались, что я никогда не ненавидел Тецую так, как вас, мудаков из Поколения Чудес? Я, может, и не был ему верным другом, но он единственный в этой сраной команде был другом для меня.  
– Я смотрю, ты не включаешь Тецую в Поколение чудес, – холодно сказал Акаши.   
– Бинго! Ведь он-то мудаком не был никогда.  
– Тогда почему ты так с ним поступил?  
– А кто сказал, что это я? – усмехнулся Хайзаки. – Точно не Тецуя.  
Акаши зло на него посмотрел.  
– Ну, тут мне явно не рады. И мелкий ещё не очухался, а то б Момои его пыталась удавить своими сиськами.   
– Не смей так о ней говорить! – взъярился Аомине.  
– Пошел я, короче, – решил Хайзаки. – Но сначала вопрос. Тецуя один или с ним кто-то есть? Хотя бы врач?  
– Твое какое дело? – прохладно спросил Мидорима.   
– Да просто интересно, выпнет кто-то того пацана, который только что прошел мимо вас к Тецуе, или он там может творить, что хочет, – ответил Хайзаки.  
– О чем ты говоришь?  
– Ну, помните парнишу, он передо мной вошел? С синячищем в пол-лица? Он спрашивал внизу о Тецуе. И явно с кем-то дрался. Так что если вы ищете подозреваемых...  
Аомине сорвался с места ещё до того, как Хайзаки договорил, и Кисе с Киёши рванули следом. Кагами явно хотел бы последовать за ними, но не мог оставить свою команду и Химуро наедине с Хайзаки. Пару мгновений он выглядел неуверенно, но потом собрался с мыслями. Он доверял Киёши и Кисе, и даже Аомине – но только в том, что касалось защиты Куроко. Если, конечно, этот парень и правда представлял собой угрозу. Хайзаки вот представлял стопроцентно, так что Кагами собирался защищать своих друзей.   
– Спасибо за предупреждение о лазутчике, хотя и довольно запоздалое, – промораживающим до костей тоном сказал Акаши. – Ты разве не собирался нас покинуть?  
– Я буду на связи, – усмехнулся Хайзаки. – Передадите Куроко?  
– Я обдумаю это, – согласился Акаши, но всем в комнате было понятно, что делать он этого не собирается.

Огивара легко нашел комнату Куроко. Внутри никого не было, кроме Куроко, почему-то привязанного к больничном койке и окруженного разными приборами. Куроко выглядел крайне паршиво, смертельно бледным за исключением синяков, с загипсованной рукой, кучей бинтов и трубок, соединявших его с приборами. Ему явно не грозила скорая выписка.   
Огивара стоял рядом с кроватью, пялясь на Куроко. Ему было сложно осознать, что он чувствует, видя его таким. Он бы вряд ли смог придумать, что сказать, так что Огивара был даже рад, что Куроко без сознания.  
Это было куда труднее, чем он думал. Огивара перевел взгляд на приборы, потом снова на Куроко и медленно к нему потянулся.  
– Отвали от него! – окрик застал Огивару врасплох. Он замер с протянутой рукой, едва не касаясь лица Куроко. Его схватили в охапку и припечатали к стене.  
 _– Попробуй его тронуть, и я тебя убью нахрен!_ – прорычал ему в лицо Аомине, брызжа слюной, словно бешеный пес.   
– Чувак, какого черта? – возмутился Огивара.  
Кисе оттолкнул Аомине и схватил Огивару за руку, выкрутив ее, копируя приём из боевых искусств. Боль была такой сильной, что Огивара упал на колени.  
– Ауч!  
– Это ты избил Курокушку? – холодно спросил Кисе.  
– Чего? Рехнулись, что ли? И что за хрень с "ушк"?!  
– Ответь на вопрос, блин!  
– Ну, ну, спокойней, – сказал один из тех, кого Огивара не узнал в комнате ожидания. Возможно, он был из новой команды Куроко? Он был достаточно высок, чтобы оказаться баскетболистом. А может, он был просто его другом?  
– Когда я вошел, он тянулся к дыхательной маске Тецу, – прорычал Аомине.  
– Я волосы ему поправить хотел, – прошипел сквозь зубы Огивара. – Ты, может, его недостаточно хорошо знаешь, но у него после сна всегда ужасный шухер на голове!  
– И кто ты такой, чтобы говорить мне, что я его не знаю?! Я был его лучшим другом в средней школе!  
– Ну а я был его лучшим другом в начальной школе! – огрызнулся Огивара. Кисе отпустил его по просьбе незнакомца, который помог Огиваре подняться.  
– Тебя зовут Огивара Шиге? – уточнил он.  
– Огивара Шигехиро, – поправил его Огивара, ошарашенный тем, что этот парень о нем знает.   
– Ты его знаешь, Киёши? – удивился Кисе.  
– Он друг детства Куроко, – ответил Киёши. – Мы не встречались, но Куроко достаточно хорошо его описывал. Но выдали его крошки.  
Огивара немедленно потянулся вытереть рот. Обычно ему было плевать на производимое впечатление, но в присутствии ненавистных Чудес он хотел бы держаться с максимально возможным достоинством.  
– Откуда тогда у тебя синяк, Огивара? – спросил Аомине.  
– Вписался в столб на вокзале, – вздохнул Огивара. – Не следил, куда бегу, после звонка от родителей Куроко.  
– Тебе позвонили родители Курокушки? – с недоверием спросил Кисе.  
– Ну да, как я и сказал.  
– Не возражаешь, если мы проверим твой телефон, чтобы убедиться?  
– Вообще-то, возражаю, – зло уставил на Кисе Огивара. – Схренали мне врать о таком?  
– Потому что полиция не смогла дозвониться до родителей Курокушки, из-за того, что они за границей.  
– В Австралии, ага. Копы дозвонились до его бабушки, бабушка – до родителей, ну а те позвонили мне. И какого черта я вам это объясняю? – фыркнул Огивара.   
– Что тут происходит? – спросил санитар, заглядывая в комнату. – Посещения пока запрещены.  
– Извините, мы уже уходим, – ответил Киёши. – Мы просто волновались и хотели убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.   
– У вашего друга были судороги, – с сочувствием сказал санитар. – Он заснул, когда припадок закончился. Ему были назначены противосудорожные с седативным эффектом, так что он ещё не скоро проснётся.  
– Но он осознавал себя? – уточнил Аомине. – У него нет амнезии?  
– У нас не было времени его опрашивать. Если мы сможем, то проверим это, когда он очнется в следующий раз.   
– Он не сказал, кто напал на него? – продолжил уточнять Аомине.  
– Не было шанса спросить. Если ухудшений не будет, возможно, посещения снова разрешат, но сейчас вам пора уходить.  
– Да, конечно. Уже ушли.  
Огивара отошел от остальных и быстро дотронулся до руки Куроко. Он чувствовал настороженные взгляды Аомине и Кисе и знал, что его атакуют снова при любом подозрительном жесте.  
– Я вернусь, Куроко. Обещаю, – сказал он мягко и направился к выходу. Аомине буравил его ненавидящим взглядом, Кисе тоже следил недоверчиво. Один Киёши выглядел миролюбиво.  
– Давайте вернемся в комнату ожидания, – Киёши положил руку на плечо Огивары. – Остальные точно захотят узнать новости. Моя команда будет рада встретиться с тобой, Огивара-кун.  
Поведение Киёши могло бы показаться излишним излишне фамильярным с учетом того, что они только познакомились, но сейчас Огивара был этому рад, потому что оно одновременно защищало его от Чудес, и показывало им, что Киёши ему доверяет. Потому что он верит в то, что Огивара был другом Куроко. Огивара ощутил удушающее чувство вины и не удержался от прощального взгляда в сторону Куроко. 

– Ребята! Это Огивара Шигехиро, друг детства Куроко, – объявил Киёши, когда они вернулись в комнату ожидания. – Надеюсь, вы с ним поладите.  
Аомине был рад видеть, что Хайзаки ушел, но оставшиеся в комнате явно нервничали. Однако после слов Киёши вся команда Сейрин моментально расслабилась, поразив этим Аомине. Они его даже не знали, у него на лице был синяк, однако одно его имя – и они ему доверяют? Остальные члены Поколения Чудес тоже были удивлены, а Акаши выглядел весьма напряженным. Но тут Момои охнула.  
– Что такое, Сацуки? – спросил Аомине. – Ты его знаешь?  
Он надеялся, что Момои даст ему оправдание для того, чтобы избить парня.  
– Ты тот самый… – пробормотала Сацуки. – В тот раз…  
– Да, – согласился Огивара. – Но это было давно.   
– Откуда ты его знаешь? – спросил Мидорима резко. Аомине был рад тому, что не он один был на грани.  
– Эм, аллё? Вы все его знаете, – закатил глаза Такао. – Должны бы, по крайней мере.  
– Хватит приставать к другу Куроко, – вмешался один из первогодков Сейрин. Аомине вспомнил, что его, кажется, звали Фукуда, но он мог ошибаться. Казалось, он собрал все свое мужество, чтобы сказать это, но отказываться от слов он явно не был намерен.  
– Точно! – поддержал его другой первогодка, хотя один взгляд Акаши пугал его до ужаса. – Хватит так себя вести.  
– Садись с нами, Огивара-кун, – подытожил первогодка с бритой головой, освобождая ему место на скамейке. Аомине неуверенно переступил на месте, внезапно ощутив себя мерзавцем. Снова. Но он больше не хотел быть таким, просто не мог принять появление человека из прошлого Куроко, о котором он даже не слышал.   
– Кто он? – требовательно спросил Кисе, и Аомине согласно кивнул. – Откуда Момоюшка его знает? Откуда мы должны его знать?  
– Ответь, Такао, будь так добр, – согласился Мидорима.   
– Чемпионат третьего года, – ответил Акаши, опередив Такао. – Финальная игра.  
Аомине в растерянности замер. Один из пострадавших от их действий? Они играли против него, он был другом Куроко?  
– О боги… Тот друг Куроко… – прошептал Кисе.  
– Да. Друг, о котором он был столь обеспокоен, – подтвердил Акаши, опустив глаза. – И не без причины.  
– Нам обязательно об этом вспоминать? – недовольно спросил Огивара, садясь на скамью к первогодкам Сейрин. – Я не для этого дерьма сюда пришел. Я здесь исключительно ради Куроко.  
– Куроко будет очень рад тебя увидеть, Огивара-кун, – уверила его Рико. – Он очень тепло о тебе отзывался.  
Огивара выглядел… виноватым. Да, он определенно выглядел виноватым. Аомине посмотрел на Акаши, чтобы убедиться, что он также заметил это, но тот не поднимал глаз. Аомине недовольно пнул его, привлекая его внимание, и кивнул в сторону Огивары. Акаши изменился в лице, также отметив печать вины в чертах последнего, но не стал его расспрашивать. Аомине предположил, что ему помешало собственное чувство вины. Однако их вина не отменяла вопроса: в чем ощущал себя виноватым Огивара?


	8. Чужая вина.

Следующий час в комнате висело крайне неловкое молчание. Сейрин пытались завязать разговор, но все попытки быстро увядали. Новостей о Куроко не было.  
– Рёта, – после продолжительного молчания уточнил Акаши. – Касамацу-сан? Когда вы ели в последний раз?  
– Понятия не имею, – признался Кисе.  
– Утром, – безразлично отозвался Касамацу.  
– Шинтаро, Дайки, Сейрин, я полагаю, ответ Ваш будет тем же? – ответом Акаши был согласный гул. Акаши вздохнул. – Обеденное время уже прошло. Вам следует поесть.  
– Не голоден, – отрезал Кагами. – Я лучше тут посижу.  
– Вам нужно поесть, – настойчиво повторил Акаши. – Всем вам. Ситуация и без того достаточно стрессовая, чтобы ещё и лишать тело энергии.  
– Я сказал, что не голоден! – упрямо рявкнул Кагами. – И я никуда не уйду!  
– Тецуя с ума сойдет от беспокойства, если к тому времени, как он очнется, тебя самого положат в больницу с голодным обмороком.  
– Подраться хочешь?!  
– Он прав, Кагами, – вмешалась Рико, вставая и со вздохом потягиваясь. Они все слишком долго просидели на одном месте.  
– Мы не можем просто взять и уйти! – возразил Кагами. – А что, если Куроко очнется?  
– Мы не уйдем все одновременно, – ответила Рико. – Поделимся на группы. Одна группа сходит поесть и связаться с родителями, вторая останется ждать дальнейших известий.  
– Я остаюсь, – немедленно сказал Кагами.  
– А потом первая группа ждёт, а вторая идет обедать и связываться с родителями, – продолжила Рико.  
– Я не…  
– Ты – да!  
– Никуда я не пойду! – огрызнулся Кагами. – Пока Куроко не будет в порядке, а этот урод – в тюряге! Тем более я никуда не уйду, когда поблизости шныряет Хайзаки!  
– В комнате будет достаточно народа, чтобы обезвредить его, если он будет представлять угрозу, – сказал Акаши.  
– Хайзаки – это тот парень с косичками? – неловко спросил Огивара.  
– Совершенно верно, – подтвердил Акаши.  
– И вы думаете, что это он сделал это с Куроко?  
– Он один из основных подозреваемых.  
– У вас есть доказательства?  
– Если бы у нас были доказательства, он бы уже был арестован, – вздохнул Акаши. – Пока мы можем лишь следить, чтобы Куроко был в безопасности от тех, кто может желать ему смерти.  
– Поверить не могу, что вы меня подозревали! – отозвался на это Огивара.  
– Мы вовсе не подозревали тебя, – успокаивающе сказала Рико.  
– Угу, только они, – Огивара кивнул на мрачных членов Поколения Чудес.  
– Ну, зато Сейрин так не думает, – мягко сказал Киёши.  
– Но почему вы настолько ему доверяете, хотя ни разу не встречали раньше? – спросил Мидорима.  
– Потому что у Куроко хороший вкус, – ответил Изуки.  
– Но он был другом…  
– Да не был он другом Хайзаки, – отмахнулся Кагами.  
– Я хотел сказать, что он был нашим другом, – уточнил Акаши.  
– Ну, может, временами его тянуло к фрикам, – уточнил Коганеи, – но он точно не подружился бы с кем-то, кто способен на такую жестокость.  
– А людей он видит насквозь, – согласился Изуки.  
– Мы все знаем, что это не так, – мрачно сказал Огивара.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Акаши.  
– Уж вы-то должны понимать, что я имею в виду! – резко ответил Огивара. – Именно вы, так называемое Поколение Чудес!  
– Может, поясните для Сейрин? – попросил Коганеи.  
– У Куроко ужасный вкус в том, что касается выбора друзей, – ответил Огивара. – В конце концов, он подружился с ними. И со мной. Я виноват в том, что Куроко оказался в больнице, так же как и они.  
– Каким образом? – с угрозой спросил Кагами.  
– Разве не очевидно? – Огивара повысил голос.  
– Нифига не очевидно, – отрезал Аомине, – но ты нам сейчас пояснишь. Это ты его избил?  
– Да лучше бы избил! – злобно ответил Огивара. – Потому что я, я оставил его с вами!  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Мидорима.  
– Эй, Поколение Чудес! Ну как вам? Вы думаете, кто-то просто так это вырезал? – Огивара уже кричал в полный голос. – Кто бы это ни сделал, он сделал это из-за вас! Это до вас он хотел добраться! Это _ваша_ вина!  
Повисла тишина, словно в грозу все замерло после грома. Воздух был наэлектризован, потому что об этом думали и сами члены Поколения Чудес, снова и снова. Хотя друзья пытались убедить их, что они не виноваты, но даже если они были способны поверить в это на какое-то время, они продолжали мысленно попрекать себя. И слышать, как кто-то другой озвучивает их виноватые мысли, было невыносимо.  
– Н-но мы не знали… – Кисе снова оказался на грани рыданий. Акаши хотел бы возразить Огиваре или успокоить Кисе, но он сам не мог успокоиться.  
– Это не их вина, – все с удивлением уставились на Кагами, который разочарованно смотрел на Огивару. – И не твоя. Так что прекрати ковыряться в их ранах, им и без того не сладко. Так нельзя поступать с теми, кто дорог твоим близким.  
Огивара замялся.  
– Но я не сказал ни слова лжи.  
– Сказал. Это не их вина, не твоя вина, и даже не моя вина, – отрезал Кагами. – Виноват тот урод, который напал на Куроко, только он.  
– Если бы не они…  
– Ничто не может оправдать человека, избившего кого-то до бессознательно состояния, а потом ещё поиздевавшегося над его телом, – Кагами всё ещё был зол, но его ярость утихла. – На что бы ты ни злился, это не будет оправданием. Нападение произошло не потому, что Поколение Чудес были зазнавшимися говнюками в средней школе, или потому что ты прекратил с ним общаться. Нападение произошло, потому что кто-то не заслуживает права называться человеком!  
– Он прав, – согласился Киёши. – Никто из вас не виноват. Пожалуйста, не вини их, Огивара-кун. И, пожалуйста, прекрати винить себя.  
Глаза Огивары блестели от слез, он сжимал кулаки и выглядел безмерно виноватым.  
– Пускай вы простили их, но нельзя простить то, что я натворил.  
– Да о чем ты говоришь? – спросил Изуки.  
– Я же уже сказал! Я бросил его, когда ему нужна была моя поддержка! Куроко рассказал вам и об этом, верно? Хотя я знал, как он боится остаться один, я бросил его. У него не было выбора, кроме как вернуться к этим монстрам, притворявшимся его друзьями.  
– Так, стоп, _хватит_ , – прорычал Касамацу, но его перебил Такао.  
– Они не монстры! И они определенно не притворяются его друзьями – ни тогда, ни сейчас. Любой видит, как они беспокоятся о Куроко!  
– Огивара-кун, Куроко не думает, что ты бросил его, – вмешалась Рико.  
– Но как он может?  
– Он думает, что подвел тебя. Что причинил тебе столько боли, что ты не мог его больше видеть. Он винит себя за произошедшее. Только себя, – добавил Рико, глядя на Поколение Чудес.  
– Но это же я прекратил с ним общение… – ошеломленно пробормотал Огивара.  
– Огивара? – неуверенно спросил Кисе. – Прошу прощения… но что именно произошло между вами и Куроко?  
– То есть, ваш капитан вам ничего не объяснил? – сказал Огивара с прежней ненавистью.  
– Не думаю, что Акаши-кун сам понимает, в чем дело, – вмешалась Рико.  
– Но Куроко…  
– Никогда им не говорил о вашем обещании, – вздохнула Рико. – Только нам.  
– Как говорят, незнание не освобождает от ответственности! И не отменяет произошедшего! И даже не меняет его причин! Они хотели сокрушить нашу дружбу. А я им позволил…  
Выбор слова явно покоробил Мурасакибару.  
– Ах, – сообразил Мидорима, – ты говоришь о финальной игре. Ты полагаешь, что мы закончили с таким счетом, чтобы разрушить вашу дружбу.  
– Неправда, – быстро добавил Кисе. – Мы даже не знали, что у Куроко в Мейко есть друг.  
– Я знал, – поправил его Акаши.  
– Ох. И правда.  
– Остальные не виноваты в том, в чём ты их обвиняешь, – сокрушенно сказал Акаши. – Виновен лишь я. Они вовсе не хотели разрушить вашу дружбу. Во всем виноват только я.  
– Вот только это неправда, Акашушка, – немедленно возразил Кисе. – Ты помнишь, что мы сказали, когда узнали, что у Куроко в проигравшей команде был друг? Мы сказали, что это ничего не изменило бы.  
– Ты не знаешь этого наверняка, Рёта, – Акаши покачал головой.  
– Да что там знать, – угрюмо сказал Аомине. – Ты не можешь брать всю вину на себя, Акаши.  
– Мы все были ужасны, – виновато сказал Мидорима. – Мы изменились, но это не снимает вины. Мы…  
Внезапно Мурасакибара поднялся, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым, пока он шел к Огиваре. Огивара напрягся, и Сейрин тоже были несколько напуганы. Если бы Мурасакибара напал на Огивару, остановить его было бы трудно. Киёши на всякий случай поднялся на ноги, чтобы встать между ними, но Мурасакибара вовсе не собирался нападать.  
Он поклонился Огиваре, замерев в поклоне.  
– Я приношу свои извинения. За те страдания, которые тебе пришлось перенести. За то, что ты лишился дружбы Куроко. И я прошу… Не прекращай быть ему другом. Мы – Я причинил ему так много боли, но, прошу, пусть хотя бы часть ее прекратится. Пожалуйста, вернись к Курочину.  
– Я… Я за этим и пришел, – отозвался Огивара. – Тебе не нужно кланяться мне ради того, для чего я пришел сам.  
– Я кланяюсь, потому что я приношу извинения, – ответил Мурасакибара, не распрямляясь. – Потому что мне жаль. Мне так жаль.  
– Нам всем жаль, – сказал Кисе, вставая. За ним поднялись остальные члены Поколения Чудес. Кисе, Мидорима, Аомине – и даже Акаши – одновременно поклонились Огиваре столь же низко, как и Мурасакибара. Огивара уставился на них во все глаза. Он не ожидал такого поворота событий, и не мог сообразить, что ему делать или говорить. Он пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем, наконец, решить, что сказать.  
– Эй! Вы когда-нибудь видели, как Куроко смеется?  
Члены Поколения Чудес выпрямились и неуверенно переглянулись, качая головами. Аомине, как самый близкий к Куроко, ответил за всех.  
– Нет, никогда.  
– Так и думал, – грустно улыбнулся Огивара. – Полагаю, я единственный, кто способен его рассмешить. Ну… когда он очнется, я вам покажу, как Куроко смеется.  
Это было предложение мира, сообразили все. Нет, это было даже лучше.  
– Я бы с удовольствием это увидел, – сказал Аомине.  
– Все мы, – поправил Акаши, – были бы рады.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал Мурасакибара, пока Мидорима усаживался обратно рядом с Такао.  
– Нэ~ Готов поспорить, что у Курокушки очаровательный смех, – сказал Кисе с улыбкой, хотя в его глазах стояли слезы. – Правда же? Скажи, скажи?  
Огивара достал телефон и начал что-то искать, а потом протянул его Кисе. На экране была открыта старая фотография с Куроко и Огиварой времен начальной школы. Несмотря на низкое качество и маленький размер, можно было разглядеть непривычное выражение на лице Куроко.  
– Это скан одной старой фотографии, – пояснил Огивара. – В реальности выглядит куда лучше. Звук записать не додумался, но сейчас, наверное, стоит. Там есть ещё фотографии, можете посмотреть. Что угодно можете посмотреть. Я в туалет.  
– Кагами, сходи с ним, – приказала Рико.  
– Что? Тренер, это стрёмно! – возразил Кагами.  
– Мне не нужна нянька, – оскорблено сказал Огивара.  
– Хайзаки всё ещё рядом. Ты уверен, что хочешь оставить одного из друзей Куроко наедине с ним, Кагами?  
– Он не причинил мне вреда раньше, – возразил Огивара. – И сейчас у него нет причин.  
– Мы – Сейрин, – сказала Рико. – Мы не дадим никого из своих в обиду.  
Огивара со вздохом кивнул, но Кагами всё ещё выглядел раздраженным.  
– Мы разрешим тебе остаться тут, если ты согласишься, – предложила Рико, и Кагами сдался.  
Как только они вышли, Аомине потребовал:  
– Проверь входящие.  
Кисе заколебался.  
– Разве этим я не предам его доверие?  
– Чувак, он тебе прямым текстом сказал, что ты можешь посмотреть. Ну же! Если звонок от родителей Куроко там есть, то это точно снимет с него подозрения.  
Кисе не выглядел убежденным, и Акаши, приняв на себя полную ответственность за происходящее, забрал у него телефон. И действительно, в списке звонков значилась надпись "Мама Куроко". В исходящих даже был звонок "Ба Куроко", по времени – сразу после входящего от матери Куроко. Финальным аккордом был ряд текстовых сообщений, доказывающих непричастность Огивары: Акаши выяснил, что Огивара состоял в кулинарном клубе в своей старшей школе, и что ночью и утром Огивара решал проблему с распродажей выпечки на грядущем школьном фестивале. Акаши запомнил номера из переписки, чтобы передать их своим детективам. Проверить это алиби было легко, а его подтверждение окончательно убрало бы Огивару из списка подозреваемых.  
Акаши с удивлением понял, что с радостью вычеркнет имя Огивары из этого списка. Огивара был… хорошим парнем. Акаши действительно сожалел о том, что случилось между ними и Огиварой, и что они расстроили его дружбу с Куроко. Он надеялся, что, если вся эта ситуация и принесёт что-то хорошее, то этим будет возобновление их давней дружбы.


	9. Розыскные мероприятия.

Кагами быстро вернулся, весьма раздраженным и взволнованным.  
– Я его потерял.  
– Что? – уставились на него остальные.  
– Да я даже не отворачивался! – Кагами замахал руками. – Вот я с ним говорю, а вот он пропал! Он будто Куроко 2.0 или типа того!  
– Что делать, тренер? – спросил Изуки. – Пойдем его искать?  
– Как думаешь, Киёши? – после размышления спросила Рико.   
– Я думаю, что стоит дать ему побыть одному, – усмехнулся Киёши.   
– Что? Но Хайзаки где-то тут! Он может на него напасть! – возразил Коганеи.   
– Мы можем помочь его искать, – предложил Аомине, и остальные члены Поколения Чудес согласно закивали. Кроме задумчивого Акаши.  
– Полагаю, он что-то задумал, – сказал Киёши. – Я ему доверяю, так что это не что-то плохое. Но он вряд ли сбежал бы от Кагами без веской причины.  
– То, что он задумал, наверняка связано с Хайзаки, – предупредил Акаши. – Готов рискнуть?  
– Я не хочу, конечно, чтобы он пострадал, – отозвался Киёши, – но мы же в больнице. Стоит ему крикнуть, как сбежится персонал, и охрана займется Хайзаки.   
– Ты прав, – согласился Акаши. – Вряд ли он сможет натворить здесь что-то серьезное.  
– Не хочу рисковать, – возразил Аомине. – Мы разве не задолжали Тецу хотя бы охрану его друзей, особенно сейчас?  
– Акачин? Как думаешь, какова вероятность, что это Хайзаки навредил Курочину? – спросил Мурасакибара.  
– Он наиболее вероятный подозреваемый, – ответил Акаши, проверяя новые сообщения в своем телефоне. Он весь день активно переписывался с нанятыми специалистами. – Детективы не смогли подтвердить его алиби, зато установили, что у Хайзаки есть ключи от отцовской машины. Тот, кто притащил Куроко в спортзал Кайджо, не мог везти его на общественном транспорте. И он должен быть сильным. Не так-то просто подвесить кого-то на баскетбольном кольце.  
– Что насчет… посылок? – с отвращением спросил Аомине.  
– Переданы в полицию. На них есть отпечатки, но нет совпадений в системе. Отпечатков ни Хайзаки, ни основных подозреваемых в системе нет. Из всего списка подозреваемых отпечатки только нескольких человек есть в системе, и их мы исключаем. Но никто из них не рассматривался всерьёз с самого начала.   
– То есть Ханамия и близнецы всё ещё в списке, как и Хайзаки? – уточнил Коганеи.   
– Да.  
Аомине вскочил.  
– Итак, мы только что отпустили Огивару к нашему основному подозреваемому? Мне это не нравится. Я пошел их искать.  
– Дайки.  
Аомине замер, а остальные напряглись в ожидании. Никто не знал, как отреагирует Аомине, если Акаши прикажет ему остаться.   
– Помни, что когда дело касается драки, один и тот же удар не сработает второй раз.  
Аомине усмехнулся и кивнул.

Купив два кофе в старом автомате, Огивара отправился на поиски Хайзаки. Когда он нашел его в комнате ожидания на первом этаже, кофе уже поостыло. Хайзаки ухитрялся выглядеть одновременно скучающим и встревоженным.   
– А! Это ты, – поприветствовал он севшего рядом Огивару. – Полагаю, тебе удалось улизнуть от смерти от рук легендарного Поколения Чудес.  
– Полагаю, это ты их на меня натравил, – парировал Огивара. – Так-то ты платишь за доброту?  
– А я предупреждал, что это все чепуха…  
– Поаккуратней со словами! – резко прервал его Огивара, повысив голос. Это привлекло к ним внимание остальных ожидавших, так что он смущенно улыбнулся и помахал обернувшимся на шум, прежде чем протянуть Хайзаки пластиковый стаканчик с кофе.  
– Извини. Держи. Это для тебя.   
– Странный ты чувак, – уставился на него Хайзаки.  
– Ты тоже, – пожал плечами Огивара. – Шел в больницу навестить друга, а по дороге завернул за порножурналом. Ну что за приоритеты?  
– Ну, надо же что-то читать в комнате ожидания.  
– И ты даже не сказал мне, что тоже пришел к Куроко. Зато ты завел Поколение Чудес, указал на меня пальцем и спокойно улизнул сюда, где ты даже не сможешь узнать новости о его состоянии. Да что с тобой?  
– Думаешь, меня пустят в ту комнату ожидания? – фыркнул Хайзаки.  
– Думаешь, теперь туда пустят меня? – возмутился Огивара. – Эти чертовы Чудеса уверены, что я пришел убить своего лучшего друга! Если бы они могли убивать взглядами, я уже был бы обугленным трупом!  
– Обугленным трупом?  
– Ага, – Огивара устало улыбнулся. – Именно так.  
– И почему ты тут? – спросил Хайзаки, отхлебывая кофе.  
– Здесь в смысле "в этой комнате ожидания со мной" или здесь в смысле "всё ещё больнице"? – уточнил Огивара. – Хотя ладно, отвечу на оба. В больнице я, разумеется, из-за Куроко. Мы с ним были лучшими друзьями с детства, вместе начали играть в баскетбол. Ну а с тобой я потому, что эти уроды выгнали меня оттуда. Притворяются, что беспокоятся о нем, хотя это они во всем виноваты, чертовы мешки с дерьмом!  
– Не то, чтобы я спорил, но откуда такие выводы? – поинтересовался Хайзаки с удивлением.   
– Да ты, должно быть, шутишь? "Эй, Поколение Чудес! Ну как вам?"  
– О да, – Хайзаки снова усмехнулся. – Это они во всем виноваты.   
– Если бы не они, Куроко не стал бы жертвой, – зло подтвердил Огивара. – Если бы не они, его бы даже не заметили. Он пострадал из-за их идиотизма. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы он никогда с ними не встретился!  
– Как и многие из нас, пацан.  
– Эй, ты же знаешь, что мы ровесники?   
– Плевать я хотел, – закатил глаза Хайзаки.  
– Ну, я подумал, что ты заслуживаешь услышать новости, – пожал плечами Огивара. – В отличие от этих лицемеров, ты выглядишь, словно и правда беспокоишься о нем. К тому же, это их вина, что он оказался здесь, а не твоя. Так что ты заслуживаешь узнать новости о его состоянии куда больше, чем они.  
– Ну, так как там пацан? – спросил Хайзаки. – Он же ещё не очнулся.  
– Он очнулся.  
– И? – напрягшийся Хайзаки понукнул замолчавшего Огивару. Тот набрал в грудь воздуха.  
– У него были судороги.  
– И?  
– И что?   
– И что произошло?   
– А. Ну, у него случились судороги. Не думаю, что это смертельно? Ему дали успокоительное, и он уснул, но врачи говорят, что он был адекватным после судорог. Нет, как-то по-другому они сказали. Осознающим себя? Неважно. В любом случае, это хорошая новость. Но они говорят, что у него будут проблемы с памятью. Скорее всего, он не будет помнить нападение. Ох, я очень на это надеюсь! Врачи говорят, он может забыть последнюю неделю, может, месяц или больше. Но я чертовски надеюсь, что он будет помнить, как надрал задницы Ракузану!  
Хотя сложно было понять реакцию Хайзаки, Огиваре показалось, что он испытал облегчение, услышав это. Возможно, он был рад тому, что Куроко был в порядке, но Огивара не был в этом так уверен. Новости о судорогах и потенциальной потере памяти явно не были основанием для облегчения, но Хайзаки даже бровью не повел. Огивара продолжил.  
– Доктора говорят, что у Куроко поврежден мозг. Они пока не могут сказать, какие будут последствия. Может, только потеря памяти. А может, что-то намного хуже… может, он не сможет ходить, или нормально действовать руками, или нормально видеть. Они узнают, когда он снова очнется.  
Хайзаки отвел глаза и опустошил стакан в один глоток.  
– Просто, меня так это бесит! – Огивара сдавил свою кружку, в которой все ещё оставался кофе, и гуща выплеснулась на него. – Черт!  
– Идиот, – хмуро прокомментировал Хайзаки, на которого тоже попало несколько капель.   
– Извини, – уныло ответил Огивара. – Думаю, мне надо умыться. Потом схожу ещё раз узнаю насчет новостей. Ты закончил своё кофе?  
Хайзаки немедленно протянул ему стаканчик, не обратив внимания на выражение лица Огивары, когда тот поспешил к выходу.   
Аомине ждал его, притаившись в тени дверного проёма.   
– Полагаю, мне нужно извиниться за то, что ты услышал? – спросил Огивара, заметив его мрачное выражение лица. – Я не имел этого в виду. Но мне нужно было это сказать.  
– Для чего? – спросил Аомине.  
Огивара достал из кармана пакетик, любезно одолженный медсестрой, и положил в него стакан Хайзаки.   
– Чтобы получить его ДНК и отпечатки пальцев. Я уверен, что Куроко сопротивлялся. Если он не мог сделать ничего больше, он наверняка оцарапал его, чтобы часть кожи попала под его ногти.  
– Зачем?   
– Для проверки ДНК, – пояснил Огивара, покосившись на Аомине. – Говоришь, ты был его лучшим другом? Тогда как же ты пропустил его одержимость детективами?  
– Мы мало о чем говорили, кроме баскетбола, – Аомине отвел глаза. – Баскетбол был основой нашей дружбы.  
Огиваре не нравился Аомине. Ему вообще никто из Поколения Чудес не нравился. Его отношение к ним слегка улучшилось после их извинений, ведь нелегко признавать свои ошибки, однако это не меняло того, что они натворили немало плохого. И они причинили боль Куроко. Но в глубине души Огивара знал, что Куроко не стал бы с ними возиться, если бы не стоили того. Просто Огивара пока не знал, что Куроко в них увидел. Но они были настолько дороги Куроко, что он был готов на многое для того, чтобы сохранить их дружбу, а сейчас они примчались ему на помощь по первому зову. И за это Огивара был готов дать им ещё один шанс.  
– Пару раз он звонил мне, когда ваши отношения стали ухудшаться. Просил помощи, – сказал он. – Ты был ему очень дорог, иначе он не стал бы утруждаться. Он предпочитает смс.  
– О, уж мне ли не знать, – просветлел Аомине. – Я могу пересчитать его звонки по пальцам одной руки.  
– Он всегда был тихоней. Говорить больше пары слов мог только обсуждая свои книжки. Я бы предпочёл не знать столько о криминалистике.  
Он был удивлен, что ему приходится рассказывать Аомине об этом, но вообще-то это имело смысл. Для Куроко дружба с Аомине отличалась от дружбы с Огиварой. Он не заменил одного другим. Друзей не заменяют.

Куроко открыл глаза. Белизна потолка ослепила его, заставив закрыть их снова. Он попытался понять, где находится, и пришел к выводу, что это больница.   
Ему было немного больно, но не сильно. Он осторожно открыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, из-за чего он мог оказаться в больничной палате. Наверняка, у него была куча синяков и порезов, возможно, сломана рука? Ему повезло, что он не помнит, как их обрабатывали.  
Сквозь туман в голове он пытался припомнить, как он получил эти раны. Слышал ли он голос Огивары? Возможно, это был сон? Как он оказался в больнице? Его сбила машина? Он пострадал на тренировке? Последний вариант он отмел – баскетбольные травмы не имеют ничего общего с порезами.   
Последним, что он помнил четко, была пятничная тренировка. Хотя у них и был официально выходной, все собрались, даже Киёши пришел, невзирая на подготовку к операции.   
Сколько прошло времени с тех пор? Куроко определенно надеялся, что не так уж много. Он только не хотел пропустить прощальную вечеринку Киёши.   
– О, Вы очнулись.  
Куроко поднял глаза на улыбающуюся медсестру.  
– Д-да.  
– Как Вы себя чувствуете?  
– Д-достаточно неплохо, – говорить было трудно из-за дыхательной маски, но на этот раз, по крайней мере, у него в горле не было трубок. Стоп, каких трубок? Куроко был уверен, что у него в горле были трубки…  
Он видел, как Аомине от ярости переходит к удивлению и счастью, а Кисе улыбается сквозь слезы. А потом они оба застывают в ужасе, и Акаши… Он не помнил, но Акаши определенно был в комнате. Когда это было?  
– Потерпите минуточку? Я приведу доктора.  
Не то, чтобы Куроко мог что-то сделать, так что он смирно лежал, пока парой минут позже в палату не вошел врач.   
– Здравствуйте. Мне нужно задать Вам несколько вопросов, если Вы можете на них ответить?  
– А м-можно убрать маску?  
– Пока лучше ее оставить. Хорошо?  
– Х-хорошо.  
– Ответишь на несколько вопросов?  
– Да.  
– Отлично. Для начала, Вы помните своё имя?  
– К-Куроко Тецуя.  
Следующим вопросом были имена родителей, Куроко тоже ответил без проблем.  
– Как зовут твоего старшего брата?  
– Я… – Куроко уставился на врача. – Я…  
У него был брат?  
– Я не… К-К-Киёши? Нет, Теппей?  
– Увы, – нахмурился доктор. – Это неверно.  
– Эмм… Изуки? – назвал он следующее имя, которое пришло в голову.  
Доктор покачал головой.  
– Вы уверены, что не Теппей?  
– К сожалению, да.  
– Х-Хьюга?  
– Вы не помните, не так ли? – Куроко опустил глаза, чувствуя, как их жгут слезы. Он забыл что-то важное, что никогда не должен был забывать. – Пока продолжим, хорошо? Вернемся, когда Вы будете готовы.  
– Д-да.  
Доктор продолжил задавать вопросы, Куроко автоматически отвечал, не особо обращая внимания на смысл. Он мог думать только об одном.  
Как я мог забыть собственного брата?  
Его желудок болезненно сжался, и он почувствовал, как к горлу подступает непонятная волна онемелости. Слова доктора теперь звучали для него глухо и неразборчиво, пока не заглохли окончательно…

– Куроко-кун? Вы слышите меня?  
Что?  
Куроко моргнул пару раз. Вокруг снова было светло, а голос доктора звучал ясно.  
– Ч-что... пр-ро… изошло? – выдавил он.  
– Боюсь, у Вас произошел припадок, – ответил доктор.   
– П-припадок?  
– Да.  
– Чт-то…  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– У м-меня никогда н-не было припадков.  
– Травма головы может вызвать приступы эпилепсии.  
Куроко потребовалась пара мгновений для того, чтобы осознать сказанное. Он знал об эпилепсии, хотя и не так уж много, но он читал о людях, у которых она была. Вроде как это не особенно влияло на жизнь, так что Куроко решил, что все будет в порядке. Если только…  
– Я в-все ещё с-смогу играть в баскетбол?  
– Возможно, – улыбнулся доктор. – Не сразу, конечно, но восстановившись от остальных травм – без сомнений.  
– Х-хорошо… Здесь… есть кто-нибудь? Кого я знаю?  
– Да, – улыбка доктора стала теплее. – В комнате ожидания полно людей, которые ждут о Вас новостей. Они очень волновались.  
– М-могу я их увидеть? – попросил Куроко. Куроко не мог избавиться от ощущения, что забыл что-то важное. Он не знал, что именно, но очень не хотел быть сейчас один.  
– Я разрешу визиты после того, как мы закончим проверять Ваше состояние. Хорошо?  
Куроко согласился, и его заставили ответить ещё на кучу вопросов, и пройти несколько физических и психологических тестов типа "дотроньтесь до кончика носа", "согните каждый палец по отдельности" или "соберите паззл". Куроко все это казалось лишь тратой времени, и эти тесты его ужасно утомили. Куроко чувствовал, что его глаза закрываются посреди дурацкого теста, в котором он должен был назвать все изображенные на картинке предметы. Да, он мог опознать кошку, спасибо большое. Какое это имело отношение к его состоянию?  
– Я х-хочу увидеть своих друзей, – упрямо повторил он.  
– Хорошо, но через пару…  
– Я х-хочу увидеть их сейчас, – Куроко едва мог держать глаза открытыми, но он все равно хотел увидеть своих друзей. Он устал от дурацких тестов.   
– Ну что ж, я схожу за ними, Куроко-кун, – согласился доктор, отложив картинки, но вместо того, чтобы пойти к двери, он подошел к капельнице.   
– Что вы д-делаете? – спросил Куроко.  
– Кое-что, чтобы помочь Вам успокоиться перед встречей с друзьями. Не беспокойтесь, Куроко-кун, – это не имело никакого смысла, но Куроко слишком устал, чтобы пытаться понять.   
– Х-хорошо, – пробормотал он, закрывая глаза.  
– Отдыхайте, Куроко-кун, – мягко сказал доктор. – Когда Вы откроете глаза, Ваши друзья будут рядом с вами.


	10. Потеря памяти.

Акаши с интересом наблюдал за вернувшимися Аомине и Огиварой. Он ощущал, что что-то случилось. Было не похоже, что они поссорились, но Аомине старательно пытался скрыть свои эмоции, и Акаши не мог определить, что он чувствует.   
– Держи! – сказал Аомине и, забрав у Огивары пакетик со стаканом из-под кофе, протянул его Акаши. – Отпечатки Хайзаки.  
– И ДНК, – добавил Огивара, с удивлением глядя на Аомине.  
– Так ты для этого исчез? – гневно спросил Кагами. Огивара пожал плечами и плюхнулся на скамейку.  
– Извини. Я должен был быть один, иначе бы Хайзаки меня к себе не подпустил.  
Никто не разделял гнева Кагами, и хотя некоторые смотрели на Огивару с неодобрением, тому было плевать на их косые взгляды, и Акаши мог его понять. Только один человек в больнице мог отчитывать Огивару, и того сейчас не было в комнате.  
– Как ты заполучил это? – с любопытством спросил Акаши.  
– Наврал! – весело ответил Огивара, а потом покосился на Аомине. – Почему ты отдал стакан ему? Его нужно передать в полицию.  
– У Акаши есть связи, – просто ответил Аомине. И действительно, Акаши уже связывался со своими детективами, чтобы они приехали забрать улику.   
– Что ж, а вот теперь нам действительно стоит поделиться на группы и прервать наше бдение, – решила Рико. – Я буду в первой группе с Киёши, Изуки, Цучидой, Фурихатой… Касамацу-саном, Кисе-куном, Мидоримой-куном и Такао-куном. Все остальные будут во второй. Все!  
Она со значением посмотрела на Акаши, и он понял, что придется соглашаться, иначе начнется перепалка. И это было последнее, что им было нужно. В конце концов, в комнате останется ждать довольно много людей.   
– Но ты сказала, что мне не придется…  
– Это было до того, как ты потерял Огивару-куна, Дуркагами! – отрезала Рико. – Благодари, что я не заставляю тебя отжиматься!  
– Извини, – искренне сказал Огивара. – Но ты выглядишь не очень. Может, тебе и стоит сделать перерыв. Куроко расстроится, если кто-то из нас весь день потратит на унылое сидение тут, знаешь ли.  
– Все ещё не значит, что мне нравится идея оставить его, – парировал Кагами.  
– Прошу прощения, Аомине Дайки тут? – спросил доктор, входя в комнату ожидания.  
– Это я, – вскочил Аомине. – Как Тецу?  
– Я сожалею, – доктор нахмурился, – но он не помнит Вас.  
Аомине покачнулся, и чуть не упал, но его подхватил Кисе.   
– Что Вы имеете в виду? – спросил он дрожащим голосом.  
– Мы задали ему стандартные вопросы для проверки памяти, – ответил доктор. – Он ответил на все абсолютно верно, просто поразительный результат! Однако когда мы спросили, как зовут его старшего брата, он сказал: Киёши Теппей.   
– Действительно? – с неуместным восторгом спросил Киёши. – Он правда назвал меня? Первым?  
– Вторым он назвал Изуки, – кивнул доктор. – Затем Хьюгу.  
Старшеклассники Сейрин выглядели удивленными, но довольными. Хьюга даже слегка покраснел, а глаза Изуки сияли.   
Доктор с подозрением оглядел Аомине, который несколько тверже встал на ноги.  
– Вы действительно брат Куроко-сана?  
Акаши решил вмешаться до того, как его бывшие сокомандники ляпнут что-нибудь лишнее.  
– По отцу. Дайки и Тецуя давно знакомы, но понятия не имели о своем родстве до одного крайне неловкого столкновения, случившегося совсем недавно, – Акаши печально посмотрел на доктора, словно умоляя его не бередить неприятные воспоминания. Увидев, как тот переминается с ноги на ногу, Акаши понял, что ложь подействовала.   
– Что ж… тогда как давно они узнали об этом? – спросил доктор. – Нужно определить, насколько далеко распространяется потеря памяти.  
– Неделю назад, – без колебаний ответил Акаши. – Полагаю, Вы понимаете, каким для нас всех это было шоком… Он только узнал о своём брате и сразу чуть не потерял его!  
Он даже почти не лгал. В конце концов, лучшая ложь – та, что основана на правде.  
– Неделя, – доктор сделал пометку в записях. – Что ж, в таком случае наши опасения не подтвердились. Однако есть еще кое-что, что нам необходимо обсудить с его семьей. Желательно, наедине.  
Как ни странно, доктор обращался именно к Акаши. Хотя никто не упоминал, какие отношения связывают его с Куроко, доктор определенно почувствовал в нём человека, который принимает решения.   
– Прошу Вас, продолжайте, – попросил Акаши. В нем начала нарастать тревога. – Каждый из присутствующих здесь приходится Куроко семьей или близким другом.  
– У Куроко-сана снова случился припадок, – сообщил доктор. – Учитывая общую симптоматику, это были парциальные судороги, вызванные повреждением мозга.  
– То есть, у него будет ещё больше припадков? – с ужасом спросил Кагами, среагировав первым.  
– Существует несколько вариантов лечения, – ответил доктор, – и ему может стать лучше. Однако риск повторения припадков будет сохраняться всю его жизнь. При удачном раскладе, этот риск можно будет свести к минимуму с помощью лекарств и диеты. Он сможет вести практически обычную жизнь.  
Акаши предпочел бы, чтобы диагноз проверили нанятые им доктора, но это в любом случае было лучше других вариантов, вроде слабоумия или паралича. Если бы один из этих приговоров подтвердился, Акаши, конечно же, не пожалел бы денег, чтобы обеспечить Куроко достойный уход. Да, видеть у Куроко приступ было ужасно, но это было гораздо лучше других вариантов. С этим можно было жить. И Акаши позаботится, чтобы эта жизнь была хорошей.  
– Сейчас Куроко-кун спит, – сказал доктор спустя некоторое время. – Ему нужен отдых, так что мы дали ему успокоительное. Давать ему лекарства от приступов ещё рано, ему нужно оправиться. Тем не менее, он настаивал на том, что хочет увидеть своих друзей, поэтому мы разрешим посещения. Однако одновременно навещать его могут не больше трех человек, и постарайтесь его не волновать, чтобы избежать повторного приступа. Вы можете рассказать ему, что случилось, если он спросит, однако не вдавайтесь в подробности, и не поднимайте эту тему сами. Не включайте телевизор, не давайте ему игровые консоли, телефоны, компьютеры или другие электронные устройства. Мерцание с определённой частотой может вызвать приступ, а сейчас ему необходимо избегать возможных угроз.  
– Мы поняли, – ответил за всех Акаши. – Спасибо Вам.  
Когда доктор ушел, несколько секунд все молчали, обдумывая услышанное и решая, кто же пойдет навестить Куроко первым.  
– Я пойду! – заявил Кагами с угрозой, и Аомине подхватил:  
– Я тоже!  
Все ждали, что следующим выскажется Кисе, но он молчал. Кисе не обратил внимания на удивление окружающих, погруженный в свои мысли.  
– Может пойти ещё один человек, – сказала Рико, с ожиданием глядя на Кисе.   
– Ты не собираешься пойти, Рёта? – спросил Акаши.   
– Что? – Кисе дернулся, быстро вытер глаза и вскинул голову. – Ох, я… Я пойду позже. Простите. Огивара-кун, почему бы не пойти тебе? У тебя на это прав больше, чем у всех собравшихся, – предложил он к удивлению остальных.   
– Я не могу, – нахмурившись, покачал головой Огивара. – Вы слышали, что сказал врач про сильное волнение? Я не хочу, чтобы мое присутствие вызвало у Куроко приступ. Как бы сильно я не хотел его увидеть, я пока не могу.  
Акаши облегченно вздохнул. Он опасался, что ему придется запретить Огиваре навещать Куроко, что явно не улучшило бы их отношения, но тот сам пришел к таким же выводам. Акаши был чертовски рад, что ему не придется снова играть роль злодея.  
– Что ж, – сказал Киёши, – если никому больше не нужно…  
– Пожалуйста, – удивил всех Мурасакибара. – Пожалуйста, дайте мне пойти, – его голос дрогнул, и выглядел Мурасакибара, словно в любой момент может сломаться. – Я очень хочу увидеть Курочина. Пожалуйста…  
– Разумеется, – мгновенно уступил Киёши. – Прошу вперёд.   
Акаши заметил, как Кагами и Химуро обменялись взглядами, беззвучно переговариваясь:  
"Присмотришь за Ацуши ради меня?"  
"А сам он не может, что ли?"  
"Тайга…"  
"Ладно, ладно, хватит! Пригляжу за дуболомом".  
"Спасибо".  
Кагами поморщился и направился к комнате Куроко, Аомине поспешил следом, за ним двинулся Мурасакибара. 

– Курочин, – глядевший на спящего Куроко Мурасакибара выглядел жалко, да и на Аомине лица не было, отметил Кагами. Он задумался, выглядел ли он так же печально, но быстро осознал, в чём была разница между ним и Чудесами – его не мучила вина. Сколько бы людей не повторило игрокам Поколения Чудес, что это не их вина, они не могли поверить в это, пока Куроко был без сознания. Им были нужны не логические доводы, а прощение Куроко. Эти идиоты не понимали того, что Куроко давно их простил. Они собирались печально ждать, пока Куроко очнется и скажет им это вслух.   
– Садись, – сказал Кагами Мурасакибаре. – Серьезно. Если он очнется, и увидит нависшего над ним титана, то напугается до смерти. Так что садись.   
Напуганный Мурасакибара быстро сел. Аомине, уже устроившийся на стуле поближе, потянулся взять Куроко за руку, как и в первый раз. Потом нахмурился и снова встал, чтобы укрыть Куроко своей курткой поверх одеяла.   
– Ему холодно, – пояснил он, садясь обратно и снова беря Куроко за руку, согревая ее обеими своими ладонями. – Он не может крепко спать, если ему холодно.  
Кагами комната отнюдь не казалась холодной, но спорить он не видел смысла. Он был уверен, что Куроко заслужил, чтобы вокруг него прыгали на задних лапках, особенно после случившегося. Он и сам собирался доставать его своей заботой, когда Куроко очнется. Кагами знал, что Куроко будет ворчать, но втайне наслаждаться вниманием. Ни один человек в мире не хотел бы чувствовать себя одиноким и забытым.   
"Но Куроко точно не нужно будет волноваться об этом", – Кагами усмехнулся. Теперь ему нужно будет волноваться о другом: как остаться одному хоть на секунду. Даже не принимая в расчёт эпилепсию… А ведь риск припадков означал, что за Куроко нужно будет постоянно присматривать, ведь его родителей постоянно не было рядом.  
Это, впрочем, тоже не было проблемой. Куроко мог жить с Кагами. Ну, по крайней мере, на время отсутствия родителей. Кагами жил один, и присутствие рядом друга привнесло бы в его жизнь приятное разнообразие. Куроко был аккуратным и чистоплотным, к тому же Кагами мог бы следить, чтобы он нормально питался, если бы они жили вместе. Кагами был уверен, что Куроко порой питался одними молочными коктейлями, хотя он и не мог этого доказать. Зато теперь он мог это пресечь.   
– Как думаете, как долго Курочин будет спать? – спросил Мурасакибара.  
– Понятия не имею, – отозвался Аомине. – Док вроде говорил, что он на снотворном, так что он может спать и до утра.   
– Тренер наверняка заставила первую группу пойти поесть, – сказать Кагами. – Так что у нас час-полтора до того, как нас отсюда выгонят.   
– А я надеялся дождаться, когда Тецу очнется, – мрачно посетовал Аомине.   
Кагами прекрасно его понимал, но он сомневался, что им это удастся. Он прикинул, кто будет в следующей группе. Определенно Киёши, от Сейрин. Потом он бы назвал Кисе, но тот как-то странно себя вел. Но в группе точно будет кто-то из Чудес, Кагами был уверен. Если пойдет Мидорима, то и Такао может… Хотя нет, Такао был приятелем Куроко и понимал ситуацию, так что он пропустил бы кого-нибудь, кому нужно было убедиться, что Куроко цел. Возможно, Акаши? Если не он, то кто-то из Сейрин. Рико, Хьюга или Изуки наверняка захотели бы, прикинул Кагами. Скорее всего, выиграла бы Рико. Хотя была ещё Момои….  
Кагами решил не ломать голову. Они и без него разберутся, а ему лучше потратить время, размышляя, как обезопасить Куроко в будущем, особенно с учетом его заболевания.  
Кагами был уверен, что все будет в порядке. Главное найти и убить того урода, который навредил Куроко, а потом дать самому Куроко выздороветь. И все вернется к норме.


	11. Мне следует извиниться?

Первым, что ощутил Куроко, очнувшись, было тепло. Оно было приятным и знакомым. Он слышал голоса, звучавшие словно в отдалении, и они тоже были знакомыми. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Он чувствовал себя таким усталым, что мог бы проспать ещё вечность, но он не хотел спать. Он хотел увидеть тех, кто рядом. Ему потребовалось время и усилие, чтобы открыть глаза. Потом ему пришлось проморгаться, чтобы осознать увиденное.  
Он был в больнице. Теперь он припоминал, что было до того, как он уснул. Теперь в комнате не было доктора, зато были его друзья: Мурасакибара, Аомине и Кагами. Все трое сидели у его кровати.  
Кагами, склонившись, упирался лбом в кровать. Куроко не думал, что он спит, скорее, просто отдыхает, сохраняя энергию, как перед первой игрой с Шуутоку. Удивительно, но Мурасакибара в этот раз не жевал. Он выглядел встревоженным и грустным. Его рука лежала на кровати Куроко, касаясь его лодыжки, и Куроко чувствовал тепло сквозь одеяло.  
Левая рука Куроко тоже укутана теплом. Ее держал Аомине, который смотрел не на Куроко, а на извилистые линии на экранах приборов, скорее всего показывающие жизненные показатели Куроко.  
– Привет.  
Они все подскочили, словно это было не простое приветствие, а удар током.  
– Тецу!  
– Куроко!  
– Курочин!  
Аомине до боли сжал его руку, а Кагами с Мурасакибарой вскочили на ноги. В следующий момент рука Кагами оказалась на плече Куроко.  
– Хвала богам. Заставил меня поволноваться, мелкий ты засранец!  
Куроко слегка повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза своему лучшему другу.  
– Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя волноваться, Кагами-кун.  
– Не извиняйся перед этим идиотом, Тецу, – сказал Аомине. – Погоди. Ты же знаешь, кто я?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду, Аомине-кун? – растерянно моргнул Куроко. Аомине с облегчением вздохнул.  
– Ну слава богам. Ты помнишь.  
– Курочин, – повторил Мурасакибара. Он потянулся потрепать Куроко по голове, но Кагами перехватил его руку.  
– Травма головы, – напомнил он, – не трогать.  
– О. Извини, Курочин.  
– Все в порядке.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Куроко? – спросил Кагами.  
– Нормально, – вообще-то, Куроко чувствовал себя очень усталым, но снова заснуть ему не хотелось. Он хотел пообщаться с друзьями. – Спасибо, что пришли навестить.  
– Тебе не нужно за это благодарить, – хрипло сказал Аомине. – Где ещё мы могли быть?  
Куроко прикрыл глаза и постарался вспомнить последнее, что мог, перед тем, как он открыл глаза в больнице. Воспоминания все ещё ускользали от него, так что он спросил:  
– Меня снова сбила машина? – это была наиболее вероятная причина его травм.  
Все уставились на него.  
– Снова? – наконец, уточнил Аомине.  
– Виноват?  
\- Кагами и Мурасакибара пришли в ужас.  
\- Извините. Я постараюсь быть аккуратней.  
– Давай… давай пока не будем это обсуждать, – решил Кагами, предупреждающе гладя на Аомине и Мурасакибару.  
– Согласен, – кивнул Аомине.  
– Куроко… Ты уже в курсе, что у тебя теперь эпилепсия?  
– Да, – поморщился Куроко. – Доктор мне сообщил. Мне следует извиниться. Полагаю, я помню, как напугал Аомине-куна, Кисе-куна и Акаши-куна… И Кагами-куна тоже? У меня был приступ, когда я очнулся в первый раз?  
– Да, – жалобно согласился Аомине. – Но тебе не за что извиняться, Тецу. Ты не виноват. Ни в чем не виноват.  
– Извини, Курочин, – сказал Мурасакибара. – Это мы виноваты.  
– Ты, никто не виноват! – прервал их Кагами. – Хватит уже обвинять себя во всех грехах. Да, кстати, Куроко, ты переезжаешь ко мне.  
– А?  
– Кто сказал?! – возмутился Аомине. – Я собираюсь забрать Тецу с собой!  
– Я не понимаю, – растерянно уточнил Куроко, – мои родители в порядке? Они не?…  
– Ох, нет! – быстро ответил Кагами. Просто… ну, я знаю, что их часто нет рядом. И если у тебя будет приступ, когда ты один, то будет плохо. Я не собираюсь этого допускать. Так что ты переезжаешь ко мне.  
– Но…  
– Никаких возражений.  
– Ну, разве что ты хочешь жить со мной, – закатил глаза Аомине. – Тебе стоит, к слову. Свет Кагами слишком тусклый.  
– Достаточно яркий, чтобы у тебя выиграть, – парировал Кагами.  
– У меня полно журналов, Тецу. Могу поделиться.  
Куроко не знал, что и ответить.  
– Куроко не извращенец в отличие от некоторых! – возмутился Кагами. – К тому же, я умею готовить! С тобой он или умрет с голоду, или отравится стряпней своей бывшей. Переезжай ко мне, Куроко. Ты будешь вкусно есть до конца старшей школы.  
– Эй, у меня есть в команде человек, который умеет готовить! – заспорил Аомине. – Я заставлю его готовить для нас!  
– Я живу ближе к нашей школе. Даже не пытайся его присвоить!  
– Вы оба нервируете Курочина, – вмешался Мурасакибара. – Это плохо. Прекратите сейчас же.  
Аомине и Кагами тут же виновато умолкли.  
– Ну, мы решим это, когда ты будешь чувствовать себя лучше, – напоследок сказал Кагами. – Но ты привыкай к этой мысли. Ты больше не будешь один.  
– Мы все здесь ради тебя, – согласился Аомине. – Все.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал Куроко, моргая. Он выглядел ошеломленным.  
– И я имел в виду "мы все". Всё Поколение Чудес…  
– И все из Сейрин, – вмешался Кагами.  
– Ну да, и они, – нахмурился Аомине. – Семпай Кисе, который тебя нашел, тоже тут. И… и…  
– Курочин, – внезапно сказал Мурасакибара убито. – Курочин, прости меня.  
– Простить за что? – испуганно спросил Куроко, увидев в его глазах слезы. Мурасакибара сморщился и зарыдал, отвернувшись. Невзирая на боль в ребрах, Куроко постарался сесть.  
– Мурасакибара-кун? Что с ним? – спросил он Кагами и Аомине. Аомине выглядел так, словно он тоже готов заплакать, а Кагами – словно его поймали на лжи. Куроко осознал, что от него что-то скрывают.  
– Аомине-кун? Кагами-кун? – Куроко вопросительно на них уставился. – Что происходит? Мурасакибара-кун, не плачь, пожалуйста.  
– Извини, Курочин, я не могу, – виновато ответил Мурасакибара. Было видно, что он и правда старается прекратить.  
Куроко в голову пришла ужасная мысль. Приборы начали истерично пищать.  
– Куроко? – встревожено спросил Кагами.  
– Кто-то тоже ранен? Кто-то еще…  
– Нет, нет! – быстро уверил его Кагами. – Никто больше не пострадал, успокойся!  
– Тогда я не понимаю, что происходит, – признался Куроко, глядя на Мурасакибару. – Пожалуйста, хватит плакать, Мурасакибара-кун. Что бы ты не сделал, я прощаю тебя.  
– Курочин слишком добрый, – всхлипнул Мурасакибара. – Как ты можешь простить нас после того, как мы причинили тебе боль?  
Куроко почувствовал, словно он собрал какой-то паззл.  
– Я знаю, что ты никогда не навредил бы мне специально, Мурасакибара-кун. – уверил его Куроко. – Это был несчастный случай. Не стоит беспокойства.  
– Что? – непонимающе спросил Мурасакибара.  
– Ты ведь уронил щит, поэтому я пострадал? – все уставились на него.  
– Нет, – наконец, сказал Кагами. – Определенно не поэтому…  
– Тогда почему Мурасакибара-кун плачет?  
– Потому что до нас дошло, как сильно мы тебя обидели, Тецу, – сказал Аомине со слезами в голосе. – На третьем году Тейко. И что мы натворили с тобой и Огиварой… И со всеми, против кого играли. Нам нет прощения. Но нам так, так жаль…  
– Почему вы вспомнили об этом сейчас? – обескуражено спросил Куроко. – Я давно вас простил.  
Аомине со слезами на глазах смотрел на Куроко, потом склонил голову.  
– Ты слишком хороший человек, Тецу.  
– Вовсе нет, – возразил Куроко. – Это был простой выбор: лелеять свою боль или попытаться вернуть друзей? Да нет, тут вообще выбора не было.  
– Курочин! – Куроко съежился, когда на него бросилась огромная фигура, чуть его не раздавив.  
– Эй! – возмутился Кагами. – Ты что творишь, дуболом?  
Но Мурасакибара уже необычайно нежно сжимал Куроко в объятиях, уткнувшись мокрым от слёз лицом ему в живот. Куроко осторожно обнял Мурасакибару и похлопал его по спине. Он все ещё не имел ни малейшего понятия, что происходит, но это не было самым эксцентричным событием из тех, что он видел с момента знакомства с Поколением Чудес. Аомине, кажется, хотел присоединиться и сделать объятия групповыми, но боялся навредить Куроко. Кагами встревожено кружил рядом, словно опасаясь, что Мурасакибара раздавит Куроко, если он перестанет следить.  
– Пожалуйста, не плачь, Мурасакибара-кун, – попросил Куроко, все ещё неловко похлопывая его по спине.  
– Я стараюсь, Курочин.  
Мурасакибаре потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться, но, наконец, он встал, вытирая глаза. Куроко постарался поправить промоченную слезами рубашку и заметил, сколько бинтов намотано на его грудь и живот. Он нахмурился и оттянул ворот, чтобы разглядеть, докуда спускались бинты, и с удивлением понял, что до самого пупка.  
В его голове вспышками появлялись воспоминания. Темнота. Окровавленный нож. То, как он лежал на спине, ошеломленный и не способный двинуться с места, и его голова пульсировала от боли, а в ушах стол звон.  
– Куроко? Куроко!  
Куроко поднял глаза на взволнованного Кагами, который держал его за плечи.  
– Прости. Что? – потом Куроко осознал, что приборы снова начали пищать.  
– Ты в порядке? Позвать доктора?  
– Я в порядке, не нужно докторов, – по мере того, как Куроко приходил в себя, писк утихал.  
– Ты уверен, Тецу? – уточнил Аомине.  
– Да. Прошу прощения, что напугал.  
– Никакого больше эмоционального дерьма, – приказал Кагами. – Док сказал, что это может спровоцировать приступ. Так что не говорим ни о чем, вызывающем эмоции. Вы закончили с мелодрамой?  
– Ой, кто бы говорил! Разве не ты только что практически сделал Тецу предложение?  
– Я сказал ему переезжать ко мне, дебил. Я его не замуж звал.  
– Ой, да ладно! Ты с ним флиртовал напропалую, расписывая, какая из тебя хорошая жена!  
– Неправда!  
– Я думаю, в Осаке вас ещё не слышно, так-то, – все обернулись к двери. На пороге стояли Мидорима, Киёши и Рико.  
– Куроко! Ты очнулся! – радостно сказал Киёши. – Как мой любимый братишка?  
– Киёши-семпай? – недоумевающее переспросил Куроко.  
– Не дразнись, Теппей, – попросила Рико. – Как ты, Куроко?  
– Благодарю, я в порядке.  
– Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
– Нет, однако я благодарен за ваше внимание и за то, что вы пришли меня навестить.  
– Как обычно, сама вежливость, – Рико жизнерадостно улыбнулась остальным трем парням. – Всё, мальчики. Ваше время вышло. Вам пора поесть и подышать свежим воздухом.  
– Но… – нахмурился Кагами.  
– Никаких но! Куроко расстроится, если ты весь день проведешь тут, беспокоясь, а сам даже не поешь. Правда же, Куроко?  
– Вы не заботитесь о себе? – печально посмотрел на друзей Куроко.  
Аомине поморщился, Мурасакибара нахмурился, а Кагами отступил на несколько шагов, прежде чем выкрикнуть:  
– Не смотри ты на меня так!  
– Всё, давайте, наружу. Мы принимаем вахту, – Киши похлопал Кагами по спине, прежде чем подтолкнуть к выходу. Когда они вышли, Мидорима занял ближайший к кровати стул и положил Куроко на колени большого плюшевого льва.  
– Твой талисман на сегодня, – пояснил он.  
– Ясно. Спасибо, Мидорима-кун, – Куроко оглядел льва и решил, что он ему нравится. Он был пушистый и симпатичный. Что напомнило ему…  
– Где Ниго?  
– У Коганеи, – сказала Рико. – На этих выходных была его очередь, если ты помнишь. Его сестры совершенно его избалуют.  
Куроко пожалел, что Ниго нет поблизости, и отчаянно захотел поскорее выписаться, чтобы увидеться с ним.  
– Такао передал привет и наилучшие пожелания, так-то, – сказал Мидорима. – Он отказался посетить тебя, чтобы более близкие друзья могли провести с тобой время. Мы не знали, что ты уже очнулся.  
– Такао-кун тоже тут? – удивился Куроко.  
– И вся твоя команда, всё Поколение Чудес, включая Момои, недавно прибыли те из основного состава Кайджо, кого не было здесь с самого начала, так-то, – ответил Мидорима, поразив Куроко. Он не мог понять, что здесь забыли игроки Кайджо и Такао. Неужели люди думали, что он при смерти?  
Тут он вспомнил о травме головы. Вероятно, все беспокоились из-за нее.  
– Мы не думали, что ты очнулся, – призналась Рико, – но я так рада видеть тебя в сознании!  
Она подошла ближе и осторожно обняла Куроко, прежде чем присесть рядом с Мидоримой.  
– Что рассказали тебе Аомине и остальные? – спросил Мидорима.  
– Почти ничего, – ответил Куроко. – Сказали, что это был несчастный случай. Что произошло?  
Гости обменялись мрачными взглядами.  
– Кое-что плохое, – сказала, наконец, Рико. – Но теперь ты будешь в порядке.  
– Они, скорее всего, не упомянули, что Кисе соврал в твоих бумагах, а Акаши подтвердил потом эту ложь, поэтому Аомине теперь твой брат по отцу. И ты узнал об этом неделю назад, так-то. А ещё у тебя прибавилось двоюродных братьев, насколько известно врачам, в лице всех членов Поколения Чудес и Кагами, – сказал Мидорима.  
Какое-то воспоминание мелькнуло при словах Мидоримы, но Куроко не стал на нем сосредотачиваться. Его беспокоило кое-что другое.  
– Кисе-кун в порядке?  
– Он в порядке, в комнате ожидания, – ответил Мидорима.  
– Ты хочешь его увидеть? – спросила Рико. – Я могу за ним сходить.  
Куроко постарался понять, почему ему срочно нужно увидеть Кисе, но у него не получилось вспомнить, так что он просто кивнул.  
– Пожалуйста. Мне нужно увидеть Кисе-куна. Я не могу вспомнить, почему…  
– Наверное, – улыбнулась Рико, – от удивления, что он рядом, но не… как сказать?  
– Прицепился к тебе, словно пиявка, – закончил Мидорима, – и не ноет, что ты уделяешь ему слишком мало внимания.  
– Да, – возможно, причина была в этом, хотя Куроко казалось, что это не так, но назвать другой он не мог. – Кстати, почему?  
Киёши, Мидорима и Рико неловко отвели глаза, так что Куроко понял, что сейчас услышит ложь.  
– Потому что именно это и произойдет, стоит его к тебе пустить, – сказал Мидорима. – Так что его удерживают игроки Кайджо, подкрепление прибыло, так-то. Но если ты хочешь, то конечно.  
– Я его сейчас приведу, – пообещала Рико.  
– Полагаю, мне стоит напомнить про лимит в трех посетителей, – сказал Мидорима.  
– Я уже убедилась, что Куроко в порядке. Я подожду снаружи, – Рико обняла Куроко ещё раз, прежде чем выйти. Куроко с удивлением понял, что в ее глазах стоят слезы. – Когда вернешься, тебя ждет миллион штрафных кругов за то, что напугал нас всех! А потом испытаешь на себе всю силу моего захвата, понял?  
– Да, тренер, – сказал Куроко, с трудом удержавшись от заикания. Рико наклонилась и быстро поцеловала его в лоб, словно любящая мать, а потом быстро вышла.  
– У тебя хорошая команда.  
Куроко с удивлением посмотрел на Мидориму.  
– Мидорима-кун?  
Мидорима поправил очки и отвернулся.  
– Я ошибся, когда решил, что твоя команда слаба. Было ошибкой с моей стороны полагать, что ты выберешь слабую команду, – в устах Мидоримы это звучало словно коленопреклонённая мольба о прощении. Куроко ошарашено моргнул, не веря своим ушам.  
– Спасибо, – наконец, ответил он. Мидорима промолчал.  
Куроко чуть не подпрыгнул, когда на его плечо опустилась чья-то рука. Киёши сел рядом на постель. Он молча наблюдал за ними, но теперь решил высказаться.  
– Мы не просто команда, – сказал он. – Мы семья. Думаю, ты понимаешь это, Мидорима. Ведь вы ему тоже как семья.  
Мидорима снова потянулся поправить очки, но он уже сделал это пару секунд назад, так что на этот раз он их сбил.  
– "Семья никогда не должна никого терять. В своей жизни вы не должны сдаваться. И хотя могут быть тяжелые и непонятные времена, я хочу, чтобы вы все оставались единой семьей. Самое страшное в этом мире – это голод и одиночество". Это цитата из фильма, в котором девушка спасла мир, играя в карты ханафуда, – пояснил Киёши. – Это очень хороший фильм.  
Куроко думал, что Мидорима только фыркнет, но… Мидорима слегка улыбнулся. По крайне мере, Куроко так показалось – он не мог рассмотреть, потому что Мидорима сидел вполоборота, и его лицо было в тени.  
– Хорошая цитата, – сказал Мидорима. – Однако воздержимся пока от совместных трапез, Железное Сердце. Я не хочу рисковать здоровьем Куроко.  
– Ну разумеется, – согласился Киёши. – Я не хочу навредить своему братишке.  
Похоже, у Куроко появился ещё один брат. Что ж, он полагал, что все могло быть и хуже. Ему нравилось. Он не любил заставлять окружающих волноваться, но чувствовать их заботу было приятно.  
Он облокотился о Киёши, потому что сидеть прямо было слишком утомительно, и стал ждать Кисе.


	12. Новые данные.

После того, как Кагами, Аомине и Мурасакибара ушли, Рико воплотила свои угрозы и выгнала половину своей команды, а также Кисе, Касамацу, Мидориму и Такао из комнаты ожидания. К ее удивлению, к ним присоединился и Акаши, хотя он вполне мог остаться во второй группе.   
– Мне нужно кое-что сделать, – пояснил он и исчез. Позже его видели снаружи больницы, разговаривающим с мужчиной в костюме, определенно работающим на него.   
Остальные отправились в ресторанчик по соседству. Когда они узнали диагноз Куроко, им стало легче дышать. Несмотря на то, что эпилепсия останется с ним на всю жизнь, с ней вполне можно было справляться. Сейрин дружно решили, что это куда лучше, чем другие возможные исходы, так что им повезло. Кисе тоже понимал, что им повезло, особенно с учетом того, что Куроко мог очнуться парализованным, или не помнящим себя, или вообще недееспособным. Им очень, очень повезло. Но Кисе не чувствовал облегчения, его снедало чувство вины.   
Он понятия не имел, что он ел. Заказ за него, скорее всего, сделал Касамацу. Он не чувствовал вкуса еды и жевал на автомате. Когда он пытался остановиться, Касамацу угрожал его побить и подпихивал его палочки к его рту. Однако угрожал он только для вида, и когда они шли обратно в больницу, он держался рядом – Кисе чувствовал тепло его тела.   
Когда они вернулись, то с удивлением обнаружили, что приехали остальные игроки основного состава Кайджо. С ними связалась полиция, чтобы уточнить, не видели ли они чего-нибудь подозрительного, когда уходили накануне. Никто ничего не заметил, но, закончив общаться с полицией, Морияма, Хаякава, Кобори и даже Накамура, не сговариваясь, поехали в больницу, потому что узнали, что Кисе с Касамацу провели там весь день.  
Их забота причиняла Кисе боль. Их присутствие успокаивало его, а он не был этого достоин. Неловкие фразы Мориямы, трескотня Хаякавы, спокойствие Кобори и безмолвная поддержка Накамуры заставляли поверить, что всё хорошо.  
А хорошо ничего не было.  
Курокушка все ещё был ранен, и это все ещё было их виной.  
Кисе не имел права чувствовать себя хорошо после того, как его поступки привели к тому, что его друг оказался в смертельной опасности.   
Именно поэтому он отказался пойти к Куроко, когда Рико объявила, что пора меняться. Он понимал, что всех удивил его отказ, но он просто не мог заставить себя подняться с места. Он не знал, как смотреть Куроко в глаза.  
Больнее всего его ранило осознание того, что Куроко оставили в спортзале Кайджо специально для него. Как совершенно извращенный подарок. "Эй, Поколение Чудес! Ну как вам?"  
Да словно в аду. 

Рико вернулась в комнату ожидания.  
– Кисе-кун? – Кисе с удивлением поднял голову.   
– Да, Айда-сан? Курокушка в порядке?  
– Да, – она улыбнулась, – и он в сознании.  
Кисе был в курсе: Кагами и Аомине успели рассказать об этом прежде, чем Хьюга выгнал их обедать.   
– И он хочет тебя видеть, – закончила Рико.  
– Что? – Кисе замер.   
– Куроко попросил тебя привести, – повторила Рико.   
– Вперед, Кисе, – подтолкнул его Касамацу.  
– Я не могу.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?! – возмутился Касамацу.   
– То, что я не могу!  
– Ты можешь, – отрезал Касамацу.  
Кисе уставился на него. Как он мог не понимать, что это Кисе во всем виноват?! Больше всех остальных в Поколении Чудес. Это Кисе придумал довести счёт до тех роковых цифр в матче с Мейко, и именно его детская выходка так сильно ранила друга Куроко. Кисе считал, что это он сломал дружбу Куроко и заставил Огивару и всю его команду бросить баскетбол. Если бы не его глупое поведение, то они бы сегодня не сидели в комнате ожидания в больнице, а у Куроко всё ещё был бы его лучший друг, который присматривал бы за ним…   
Именно Кисе все разрушил. Именно Кисе должен был найти труп Куроко. Последнее удалось избежать, но это не отменяло того, что виноват был именно Кисе. Как мог Куроко хотеть его видеть? Разве он не знал, что это из-за Кисе он теперь будет страдать от припадков всю свою жизнь?   
Но, возможно, он хотел видеть Кисе как раз поэтому. Возможно, он хотел сказать Кисе, чтобы он больше никогда не показывался ему на глаза. Но нет, это было совсем не похоже на Куроко. Даже если Кисе заслуживал этого, он знал Куроко, и знал, что в комнате его ждут любовь, понимание и прощение.   
И он не заслуживал их.  
Его мысли прервала острая боль в ухе. Кисе вскрикнул, а Рико потянула его за ухо с гораздо большей силой, чем ожидалось от такой крохотной девушки.   
– Извините, если я лезу не в свое дело, Касамацу-семпай,– сказала Рико, – но этот идиот идёт со мной.  
– Прошу Вас, – великодушно разрешил Касамацу, для разнообразия не запинаясь, хотя и говорил с девушкой.   
– Пожалуйста, не надо, – взмолился Кисе, но, несмотря на разницу в размерах, Рико впечатала его в стену.   
– Заткнись и слушай сюда, – прошипела Рико. – Мне плевать, что ты там надумал, но самое время подумать ещё раз. Твой друг зовет тебя…  
– Твой _лучший_ друг, – уточнил Касамацу, вставая рядом с Рико.  
– Твой лучший друг, который только что очнулся после нападения. И он, лишь боги знают почему, хочет тебя видеть. Именно _тебя_. Так что ты натянешь свою лучшую улыбку на это модельное личико и пойдешь с ним увидеться!  
– Но…  
– Это твой второй шанс, знаешь ли, – холодно сказала Рико. – От тебя зависит, удастся ли тебе его не упустить. Остался ли ты говнюком из Тейко, способным причинить боль даже лучшему другу, или ты готов повзрослеть?  
Кисе уставился на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, постепенно осознавая, что она спрашивает. Он сморщился и опустил голову, но кивнул, надеясь, что они поймут, что это означает. Что он готов повзрослеть, что он не хочет оставаться жестоким ребенком. Когда он открыл глаза и снова посмотрел на Рико, он не мог не задуматься, насколько все было бы иначе, будь их тренером в Тейко она или кто-то похожий, кому не наплевать на то, что хорошие игроки должны быть еще и хорошими людьми.  
Рико была рядом, хотя Кисе и не был одним из ее подопечных, она готова была помочь в качестве друга, хотя Кисе и не заслуживал этого. И рядом был Касамацу. Капитан, который никогда не давал ему спуску, который всегда был рядом. И пусть он уже ушел из команды, но для Кисе он навсегда останется его капитаном.   
– Я готов, – повторил он вслух. – Я больше не хочу быть тем ребенком.  
Рико смягчилась, а Касамацу с видимой гордостью похлопал Кисе по плечу, прежде чем подтолкнуть его к комнате Куроко. 

Киёши был доволен. Тяжелый день, полный тревог и боли, завершался. Ему приходилось быть сильным, чтобы поддерживать остальных, и это было нелегко. Как никогда его тяготило прозвище "Железное Сердце", но он старался ему соответствовать. Самый маленький член его команды заслуживал этого. Когда он узнал, что, очнувшись и обнаружив существование у себя старшего брата, первым делом Куроко назвал его имя, это согрело Киёши изнутри и приободрило его. Он всегда мечтал о младшем брате: кто же знал, что именно сейчас он его получит? Вероятно, и правда не бывает худа без добра.  
Куроко мило прижимался к Киёши в ожидании Кисе. Хотя он бодрствовал недолго, он явно с трудом цеплялся за сознание. Киёши полагал, что он совсем скоро снова уснет.   
– Ну вот где этот идиот? – проворчал Мидорима спустя какое-то время.   
– Быть может, заблудился, – предположил Киёши.   
– К сожалению, от него вполне можно этого ожидать, – признал Мидорима, – хотя пройти и следует всего лишь двадцать метров по прямому коридору, так-то.  
– Кисе-кун заблудился? – растерянно спросил Куроко, слишком усталый, чтобы следить за разговором.   
– Не волнуйся, Рико его найдет, – успокоил его Киёши. – Она отлично умеет находить правильный путь.  
Куроко кивнул, а затем, следуя поговорке про "помяни черта", в дверях возник Кисе.  
– Курокушка? – неуверенно спросил Кисе. Куроко никогда раньше не видел его таким растерянным.  
– Кисе-кун, – спокойно поприветствовал его Куроко, выглядя как обычно.   
– Эмм… Привет, Курокушка, – Кисе переступил с ноги на ногу. – Извини, что раньше не зашел, я… Извини.  
Куроко кивнул, принимая извинения.  
– Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.  
– Что? – спросил Кисе, наконец, входя в комнату. Киёши заметил, что Мидорима наблюдает за Кисе с беспокойством.  
– Я не помню, – беспомощно сказал Куроко.  
– Ты мог сказать это Мидоримушке или Железному Сердцу или Айде-сан? – нахмурился Кисе.  
– Нет. До этого.  
– До этого? – уточнил Мидорима. – До чего?  
– До… – Куроко затих. – Нет. Не сказать что-то. Я беспокоился о тебе.  
– Ты беспокоился обо мне? – спросил Кисе, испытывая одновременно чувство вины и удовлетворения. А вот Мидорима нахмурился.  
– Думаю, да. Поэтому… вот почему я ехал тебя проведать.   
– Кисе, когда ты последний раз видел Куроко? – резко спросил Мидорима. Кисе удивленно посмотрел на него, но ответил.  
– На Зимнем Кубке. Стоп… Курокушка, ты ехал меня проведать?   
– Нет, – озадаченно ответил Куроко. – Но я ехал в Канагаву, потому что… Я не помню.  
– У тебя были дела в Канагаве, Куроко? – спросил Мидорима. – Тебе нужно было что-то купить, с кем-то встретиться?   
– Я в Канагаве?   
– Да. Это больница Канагавы.   
– Ох, – ресницы Куроко трепетали, и Киёши осознал, что он почти потерял связь с реальностью.   
– Куроко, – сказал Мидорима до того, как Киёши попросил его дать Куроко поспать. – Посмотри на меня.   
– Мидорима-кун?  
– Когда ты приехал в Канагаву?   
– После тренировки? Нет, после ужина, я поужинал после тренировки. Было поздно… Сейчас поздно?  
– Почему ты приехал в Канагаву? – надавил Мидорима. Куроко закрыл глаза. – Куроко!  
– Я так устал, Мидорима-кун…  
– Я знаю, и мне жаль, но это важно. Что заставило тебя приехать в Канагаву?  
– Я волновался о Кисе-куне, – сонно пробормотал Куроко, – потому что на станции я увидел…  
Он внезапно распахнул глаза, и приборы вокруг снова отчаянно запищали, когда Куроко застыл в руках Киёши.   
– Куроко?! – встревожено окликнул его Киёши.   
– Что со мной случилось? – спросил Куроко своим обычным спокойным тоном, хотя он панически втягивал воздух. – Почему я оказался здесь?  
– Успокойся, Куроко, – попросил Мидорима, пересаживаясь на кровать к Куроко, – или у тебя снова будет приступ. Дыши глубоко…  
– Что случилось? – проигнорировал его Куроко. – Я… я…  
Приборы завыли, когда Куроко начал содрогаться. Киёши прижал Куроко к себе, чтобы не дать ему пораниться, и постарался не паниковать. Мидорима вскочил и подбежал к двери.  
– Доктор! Нам нужен доктор!   
– Курокушка! – в панике выкрикнул Кисе, чуть не плача. – Курокушка! Мне жаль, мне так жаль!  
– Ты не виноват, Кисе-кун, – сказал Киёши, удерживая трясущееся тело Куроко. В палате появились медсёстры и попросили всех выйти. Киёши удерживал Куроко вплоть до того момента, как его отстранил в сторону медперсонал, но к этому времени судороги уже пошли на убыль. И, в отличие от прошлого раза, Куроко не потерял сознание, когда приступ закончился. Он устало вскинул голову.  
– Кисе-кун? – Кисе вскинулся, глядя на Куроко со слезами в глазах. – Ты же в порядке? Ты не ранен?  
Куроко закопошился в руках медсестры, пытаясь оттолкнуться от койки, чтобы посмотреть Кисе в глаза. Кисе молчал, пока Мидорима не дал ему локтем в бок.  
– Нет, я не ранен, Курокушка, – несчастно сказал Кисе, и Киёши положил ему руку на плечо.   
– С какой стати ему быть? – уточнил Мидорима.   
– Ребята, вам пора, – одна из медсестер подошла к капельнице, вводя в неё какое-то вещество.   
– Я рад, – Куроко проигнорировал Мидориму, глядя на Кисе. – Я так рад, что ты в безопасности. Я…  
Его глаза закрылись, и он забылся сном.

– Где Акаши? – требовательно спросил Мидорима, как только они вернулись в комнату ожидания. Остававшиеся в комнате встревожено вскинулись.   
– Что случилось? – спросила Рико. – Почему вы вернулись?   
– У Куроко снова случился приступ, – ответил Киёши, – и нас выгнали.   
– Это я виноват, – сказал Кисе. – Я его расстроил…  
– Дебил! – прорычал Мидорима. – Ты что, вообще его не слушал?   
– Конечно, слушал! – возразил Кисе. – Он волновался обо мне, и у него случился приступ!   
– Идиот! Все дело в деталях…  
– Ты о том, что он ехал ко мне, когда пострадал?  
– Ты безнадежен! – простонал Мидорима. – Нет сил тебе объяснять… Где Акаши? Неужели ещё не вернулся?   
– Нет, ещё нет. Мидорима-кун, что сказал Куроко? – спросила Рико.   
Мидорима достал телефон и набрал Акаши, игнорируя знак " Использование телефонов запрещено ".   
– Он дал нам подсказку. Акаши? Где ты? Нам нужно поговорить.  
– Шинтаро? – встревожено отозвался Акаши. Мидорима включил громкую связь. – Тецуя в порядке?  
– Не совсем, у него снова приступ, но дело не в этом. Перед приступом он кое-что вспомнил. Он сказал, что на станции увидел что-то, что заставило его волноваться о Кисе. Возможно, кого-то? Полагаю, мы ошиблись во времени нападения, – сказал Мидорима.  
– Он увидел кого-то, кто мог представлять опасность для Кисе и последовал за ним до Канагавы на поезде, – догадался Акаши. – Вот же маленький храбрый идиот… Значит, на него напали в Канагаве, и не было необходимости везти его из Токио.   
– Я также об этом подумал, так-то. Я полагаю, что записи со станции тебе достанут в течение часа?  
– Совершенно верно, – ледяным тоном ответил Акаши. – Хотя результаты по отпечаткам могут прийти быстрее.   
– Что угодно, что поможет нам найти ублюдка, – прорычал Мидорима. – Какие-нибудь новости?  
– В алкоголе нападавшего крови почти не обнаружено, – отозвался Акаши. – Пришли результаты из лаборатории, где проверяли ДНК из-под ногтей Тецуи. Мерзавец был смертельно пьян, и это многое меняет.   
– Это не было запланированным нападением, – согласился Мидорима. – Это выплеснулась чья-то ярость.  
– Тот, кто сделал это, хотел напасть на меня? – в ужасе спросил Кисе. – Это случилась с Курокушкой, потому что он хотел защитить меня?   
– Не забывай, – вмешался Акаши, – что послание было адресовано нам всем, Рёта.   
– О да ради всего святого! – взорвалась Рико. – Хватит уже себя винить! Виноват только тот, кто это совершил!  
– Большая часть вины, безусловно, принадлежит напавшему, – согласился Акаши. – И я заставлю его заплатить. Однако это не отменяет того, что нам нужно за многое просить прощения. Но сперва нам нужно разобраться с нападавшим. Держи себя в руках, Рёта., Пока мы не убедимся, что Куроко в безопасности, я запрещаю тебе действовать сгоряча. Уж это-то ты ему точно задолжал.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Кисе, встряхиваясь.   
– Касамацу-сан в комнате? – уточнил Акаши.   
– Да. Извиняюсь за вмешательство, но ты на громкой связи, так что…  
– Не стоит извинений. Могу я напрямую попросить Вас приглядывать за Кисе ради меня?   
– Как будто меня нужно просить, – хмыкнул Касамацу. – Я всегда рядом.   
– Благодарю. А Такао-кун? Не мог бы ты приглядеть за Шинтаро?  
Ответом ему была тишина, и это заставило Мидориму оглядеться.   
– Где Такао?  
– Огивара снова попытался улизнуть, – пояснила Рико. – Такао увидел, и мы решили – пусть уходит, но за ним пойдут Такао и Изуки, как самые зоркие.   
– Этот болван! – простонал Мидорима. – Пойду найду его, пока он не наделал глупостей.  
– Возьми с собой кого-нибудь из Сейрин, – приказал Акаши.   
– Мне не нужна нянька.  
– Я пойду с Мидоримушкой, – вызвался Кисе, игнорируя злобный взгляд Мидоримы. Касамацу поднялся, без лишних слов собираясь идти с ними.   
– Ладно, – сдался Мидорима. – Что-нибудь еще, Акаши?  
– Нет. Полагаю, я скоро вернусь. Постарайтесь держаться подальше от неприятностей.  
– Мы постараемся, – согласился Мидорима и спрятал телефон, прежде чем зыркнуть на Кисе. – Ну? Ты идешь или как?


	13. Воспоминания и драки.

Как только он остался в палате один, Куроко распахнул глаза и выдернул из вены капельницу. Это было больно, но не слишком – бывало и больнее, в том числе совсем недавно. Боль не была для него чем-то невыносимым, и его безумно раздражали попытки врачей усыпить его.  
Он полагал, что в какой-то мере именно лекарства мешают ему вспомнить.  
Он осторожно сел, борясь с эффектом снотворного, и посмотрел на приборы. Их было много, и они могли ему помешать. Он помнил, какой вой они подняли, стоило ему всего лишь расстроиться. Куроко прикинул, что будет, если он просто сорвет с себя все провода. Он решил, что приборы немедленно взвоют, и стал осматривать их в поисках выключателей, но на них было столько рычажков и кнопок, что он мгновенно запутался. В итоге он просто вырвал шнур из розетки и затаился, ожидая топота в коридоре. Но к нему никто не спешил, и Куроко с облегчением присел, пытаясь разобраться в своих мыслях.   
Обрывки воспоминаний приходили к нему перед приступами: нечеткие, беспорядочные и пугающие. Но в воспоминаниях он вовсе не был испуган. Он был зол. Куроко решил, что он пытался кого-то защитить. И в голове всплыло имя Кисе.   
Кисе был в безопасности, это было ясно. Значит, Куроко удалось его защитить. И он пережил это – что бы там ни случилось. Но он, черт побери, понятия не имел, что же случилось! А значит, опасность могла и вернуться.   
И ответ был в голове Куроко, ему просто нужно было вспомнить.   
А если ему не удастся, то может пострадать Кисе или кто-то еще. Куроко не собирался этого допускать. В конце концов, Акаши попросил его присматривать за Кисе. И хотя это было скорее фигурой речи, ведь Кисе физически во всем превосходил Куроко, но Куроко чувствовал свою ответственность. И он не собирался ею пренебрегать.   
"Ножевые ранения", – припомнил Куроко, решив начать с того, что он знал точно. – "Кто-то игрался с ножом, даже не пытаясь всерьез ударить, только делая порезы. И кто-то бил меня… много, и голове досталось очень сильно. По ребрам тоже – часть сломалась. И…"  
Куроко вспомнил о бинтах на своей груди. Эти бинты не могли быть там только из-за сломанных ребер, слишком низко они опускались.   
Куроко постарался выпутаться из рубашки, что было не так уж просто с рукой в гипсе, но ему удалось. Как только он избавился от рубашки, он начал разматывать бинты. Он мог видеть, что на его коже были вырезаны буквы, но не мог их прочесть. В его голове вспыхнули воспоминания о покрытом кровью ноже; Куроко дернулся, но постарался их отогнать. Воспоминания не могли ему навредить.  
Наконец, он избавился и от бинтов. В палате не было зеркала, но за окном было темно, так что он смог прочитать слова, пусть они и отражались на стекле задом-наперёд.  
ЭЙ ПОКОЛЕНИЕ ЧУДЕС. НУ КАК ВАМ?  
Воспоминания хлынули потоком, едва не сбив Куроко с ног. Он ухватился за кровать, тяжело дыша. Приборы наверняка бы визжали, если бы он их не отключил.   
"Успокойся!" – приказал он себе. – "Держи себя в руках. Если ты не сможешь, может случиться еще один приступ".  
Было нелегко, ведь Куроко всё вспомнил. Но он смог одной только силой воли замедлить своё дыхание, мысли и сердцебиение. Откинуть эмоции.   
Он снова надел рубашку, оставляя бинты валяться на полу. Теперь он снова был призраком, а не мумией, и он выскользнул из комнаты. Ему нужно было кое-что сказать Поколению Чудес, пока не стало слишком поздно.

– Выглядишь не очень-то, – Огивара снова присел рядом с Хайзаки, который и не подумал куда-то уйти с прошлого их разговора.   
– Снова ты, – лениво откликнулся Хайзаки. – Что тебе нужно?  
– Куроко снова очнулся. Подумал, что тебе интересно будет узнать.  
– С чего бы это? – рыкнул Хайзаки.  
– Ну, возможно, потому что ты тут, – Огивара обвел рукой комнату ожидания. – Тебя бы тут не было, если бы у тебя не было причины для беспокойства.  
– Какая интересная формулировка, – Хайзаки остро глянул на Огивару.  
– Правда? – простодушно удивился Огивара. – И почему?  
– Звучит, словно я здесь не столько из-за Тецуи.  
– О, правда? Ну… возможно, более правильным вопросом будет: а ты здесь из-за него?  
– Ну, я же здесь, – фыркнул Хайзаки. – Ты сам сказал.  
– Я сказал, что у тебя есть причины для беспокойства… Это совсем не значит, что ты беспокоишься за Куроко. Ну так что, ты беспокоишься о нем или нет?  
Хайзаки хмуро промолчал.  
– Не понимаю я тебя, – признался Огивара.   
– Потому что ты дурак.  
– Кто глупее: дурак, или тот, кто за ним следует? – процитировал Огивара.   
– Чего? Никуда я за тобой не следовал!  
– Ну, ты проследовал за мной в больницу, разве не так?  
– Это я показал тебе дорогу, идиот, – усмехнулся Хайзаки. – Или ты забыл?  
– О, я помню, – подтвердил Огивара. – А потом я задумался… а ты-то откуда знал, где находится больница?  
– А какая разница? – холодно спросил Хайзаки после минутного молчания.  
– Ты мне скажи, – столь же холодно парировал Огивара.  
– Хайзаки-сан? – оба подростка вскинули головы, чтобы посмотреть на подошедшего врача. – Вы все ещё здесь? Я полагал, что Вы ушли ещё утром.   
– Не твое поганое дело, – прошипел Хайзаки, напрягшись. – Отвали, док!  
Доктор недоуменно моргнул, прежде чем нахмуриться и уйти, ворча о грубости современной молодежи. Огивара дождался, пока доктор скроется из виду, прежде чем встать. Он только теперь заметил, какой пустой была эта комната ожидания. Она была неудобно расположена, вдали от палат и большинства коридоров, и если раньше в ней и был кто-то еще, то сейчас в ней были только Огивара и Хайзаки, даже дежурная медсестра куда-то отошла.  
– Сбегаешь? – мерзко усмехнулся Хайзаки.   
– С чего бы мне сбегать, – спросил Огивара, – когда я могу…  
Он, не договорив, бросился на Хайзаки, сбивая того со стула и падая на него сверху.   
– ЭТО?! – закончил он, впечатывая свой кулак в лицо Хайзаки.

Рука Акаши дрожала, когда он закончил говорить по телефону. Ему только что сообщили результаты проверки отпечатков со стаканчика, добытого Огиварой. Отпечатки совпадали с теми, которые нашли на двери в спортзал Кайджо и на баскетбольном щите, там, где нападавший схватился за него, чтобы удержать равновесие, пока он подвешивал Куроко на обод корзины.  
Это были отпечатки Хайзаки.  
Именно Хайзаки сотворил все это с Куроко, и эта мысль привела Акаши в ярость. Предательство. Это не было чем-то, с чем бы Акаши раньше сталкивался. Их предал один из своих. Впрочем, Хайзаки больше не был одним из них. Акаши же предвидел в свое время такую вероятность, однако это все равно оказалось неожиданностью.  
Акаши не знал, дрожал он от холода или ярости, пока шел обратно с зимней улицы в больницу.  
Он корил себя, что не понял все в тот момент, когда услышал о кроссовках. Как он мог забыть о последствиях собственных приказов! Когда Хайзаки выкидывал свои кроссовки в мусоросжигатель, именно Куроко попытался его остановить. А теперь Акаши и Аомине, победивший Хайзаки в драке, получили окровавленные кроссовки Куроко, а сам Куроко был оставлен в спортзале Кайджо, чтобы его нашел Кисе, которого Хайзаки ненавидел больше остальных.  
"Я должен был понять это раньше! – думал Акаши. – Хайзаки должен был уже давно гнить в тюремной камере. Но я исправлю это немедленно. А затем я сделаю все возможное, чтобы исправить все мои ошибки. Каждую из них".  
– Акаши! – Акаши остановился и повернулся на голос Аомине.   
– Вы разве не ушли обедать?  
– Нам позвонила тренер Сейрин, Акачин, – ответил непривычно напряженный Мурасакибара. – У Курочина снова были судороги.   
– Ясен пень, что мы возвращаемся, – раздраженно подхватил Кагами. – Только я на десять минут отошел!  
– Акаши-кун? – осторожно спросила Момои, заметив, что его трясет. – Ты уже знал об этом? Или случилось что-то еще?  
– Я уже слышал о последних судорогах Тецуи, – Акаши глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить, готовясь к бурной реакции. – Я также знаю, кто напал на Тецую. Это был Хайзаки.  
Все замерли, а потом Аомине и Кагами взорвались одновременно.  
– Этот ублюдок!  
– Я его убью!  
– Я знал, что это он! Где этот больной сукин сын?!  
– Как только я найду его, ему крышка!  
Акаши не думал, что эти крики можно было заглушить, но откуда-то из больницы внезапно раздался оглушающий грохот разбившегося стекла.   
– Что это? – испуганно воскликнул кто-то из Сейрин.  
Акаши сорвался с места.  
У него не было доказательств, что этот звук каким-то образом связан с ними, но все его инстинкты просто вопили об этом. И, судя по всему, не только его, поскольку Кагами, Аомине и Мурасакибара практически сразу его обогнали. Затем, к его величайшему раздражению, Акаши обогнали и Хьюга с Митобе, несмотря на то, что он начал бежать раньше. Едва ли его гордость могло утешить то, что остальные игроки Сейрин и Момои остались позади.   
Он, тем не менее, нашел утешение, чувствуя приближение своей добычи. Он собирался заставить Хайзаки заплатить сполна, когда найдет его.

– Блядь! Ах ты говнюк мелк… угх!  
– Это ты ублюдок! – выкрикнул Огивара, не прекращая бить Хайзаки. – _Ты сделал больно моему другу!_  
– Отъебись! – Хайзаки постарался скинуть Огивару, но тот удачно оседлал его грудь, в то время как ноги Хайзаки придавило упавшим стулом.   
– Ты мог его убить! Ты едва его не убил! – Огивара рассадил о лицо Хайзаки костяшки обеих рук, но ему было плевать. Месть стоила капельки боли. – О, я должен был понять, что ты тот ещё говнюк, когда ты насмехался над предоплатой! Но знаешь что? Я думаю, теперь я тоже верю в оплату по факту!   
– Огивара! – Огивара бросил взгляд назад и с удивлением обнаружил за своей спиной шокированных Изуки из Сейрин и Такао из Шутоку. Он понял, что необходимо объясниться.  
– Это был он! Он причинил Куро… ах!  
Пока он отвлекся, без града осыпающих его ударов, Хайзаки ухитрился извернуться и скинуть Огивару. Огивара поспешил подняться на ноги, прекрасно понимая, что он только что потерял преимущество. Именно поэтому он нанес первый удар и постарался лишить Хайзаки шансов перейти в атаку, но теперь… Он приготовился к тому, что ему будет больно.  
Месть все ещё стоила того. Дело было даже не в том, что он разукрасил ублюдка, причинившего боль его другу детства. Он ещё и опередил в этом всё Поколение Чудес. Возможно, это и было мелочно теперь, когда они все были более-менее на одной стороне, на стороне Куроко, но Огиваре было плевать. Он ещё не был ни стар, ни мудр. Он только что выиграл важное для себя соревнование, и мог теперь злорадствовать, даже если его задницу и надерут в итоге.  
– Хватит! – Изуки храбро вклинился между Хайзаки и Огиварой.  
– Свали с дороги! – рыкнул Хайзаки, оттолкнув Изуки прямо на огромное окно комнаты ожидания с такой силой, что стекло треснуло, и по нему зазмеились трещины. Изуки ошеломленно отшатнулся, словно влетевшая в стекло на полной скорости птица.   
Затем в стекло влетел уже Хайзаки. Огивара на секунду даже не понял, что произошло – он сам все ещё валялся на полу… В драку вмешался Такао: он врезался в Хайзаки всем телом. Трещины стали заметней.   
– Ты не справишься с тремя, дубина, – Такао отскочил назад, избегая ответного удара. – Сейчас придет охрана. Хватит.  
Он ухитрился увернуться и от второго удара, но третий его достал. Хайзаки ухитрился схватить Такао за рубашку и с размахом потянул её в сторону, чтобы кинуть Такао прямо сквозь стекло, разлетевшееся на миллион осколков.   
Крик боли Такао заставил Огивару снова вступить в драку, но росчерк зелени пронесся мимо него, куда быстрее, чем он мог двигаться сам.  
Хайзаки удалось только единожды пнуть Такао, прежде чем вмешался Мидорима. Он оттолкнул Хайзаки и встал между ним и Такао, с поднятыми кулаками, готовый к драке.  
– Держись подальше от него, Хайзаки, – прорычал Мидорима, и его голос вибрировал от ярости, – или я тебя уничтожу, так-то!  
Подоспевший Кисе встал плечом к плечу с Мидоримой, и чуть запоздавший Касамацу присоединился тоже.   
– Что происходит? – спросил Кисе недоуменно, но, судя по прожигающему Хайзаки взгляду, у него была парочка идей.  
– Это он напал на Куроко, – пояснил Огивара. – Он был здесь утром. Его опознал один из докторов и…  
Если он и запомнил что-то из тех детективов, которые постоянно читал Куроко, то это то, что его нынешние доказательства были косвенными. Была же вероятность, что Хайзаки лечился от чего-то, что не имело никакого отношения к Куроко. Вероятность была мала, но она существовала. И Огивара не думал, что Поколение Чудес поверит одному его слову.  
Что ж, они опять его удивили.  
– Ах ты, больной ублюдок! – прорычал Кисе. – Это все-таки был ты!  
– Куроко вспомнил кое-что, знаешь ли, – поддержал Мидорима. – И эти воспоминания вкупе со словами Огивары, рисуют крайне нелицеприятную картину, так-то.  
– Я за охраной, – сказал Изуки, уже тверже стоящий на ногах.   
– Пойдешь с ним, Огивара? – спросил Мидорима.   
– Ну уж нет, – твердо сказал Огивара. – Для этого хватит и одного человека, а я тут не закончил.  
– Вы ещё короткую спичку потяните, – предложил Такао. Огивара отметил, что он пока даже не попытался встать, и задумался, не пострадал ли Такао серьезно. Он понадеялся, что все же нет – Такао казался отличным парнем. Касамацу тоже заметил заминку, и присел рядом с Такао, проверяя наличие травм.   
– Все в порядке, я справлюсь, – отмахнулся Изуки по пути к выходу, однако у самого выхода он замер, чтобы дать совет. – Не вздумайте сотворить что-то, за что вас могут арестовать. Куроко не оценит, если все его друзья попадут в тюрьму.   
– Хочешь сказать что-то в свое оправдание, Шого-кун? – насмешливо спросил Кисе, как только Изуки вышел.  
– Вообще-то, да, – Хайзаки жестоко улыбнулся. – Поставить на место я намеревался _тебя_ , Рёта.  
– Я догадался, – мрачно ответил Кисе.   
– Тецуя фактически предложил себя в роли жертвенного агнца ради тебя. О, ты бы слышал этого мелкого идиота, когда он пытался встать у меня на пути! " Ты не причинишь вреда Кисе-куну", – передразнил Хайзаки. – "Я тебе не позволю". Никогда не думал, что твоя позорная влюбленность не так уж безответна.   
– Иди в жопу! – выплюнул Кисе.   
– Это предложение? Давненько я не ебал такой отличной задницы как твоя! – Хайзаки расхохотался.  
– Заткни пасть! – Касамацу немедленно вскочил и заслонил собой Кисе.   
– А что, ревнуешь?  
– Ты и впрямь отвратительный, мерзкий человек, так-то, – покачал головой Мидорима.   
– Ой, вот кто бы говорил! – Хайзаки покосился на Огивару. – А я ведь тебя вспомнил. Ты играл за Мейко. Какого черта ты сейчас на одной стороне с Поколением Чудес?  
– Очевидно же, – Огивара пожал плечами. – Потому что они на стороне Куроко.  
– И это внезапно делает из них хороших людей? Они тебя опозорили, втоптали в грязь! Сколько ваших игроков бросили баскетбол после той игры, а?  
Огивара заметил и то, как вздрогнул Кисе, и то, как виновато нахмурился Мидорима.   
– Ты не в той ситуации, чтобы выдвигать обвинения, – зло отрезал он. – Это ты, а не они, изуродовал моего друга.   
– И повредил его мозги, не забывай, – с ухмылкой напомнил Хайзаки.   
– Жаль, под рукой нет камня, чтобы совсем разбить твою рожу, – вдохнул Огивара.   
Поняв, что Огивару ему не достать, Хайзаки переключился обратно на цель, которая казалась ему самой уязвимой.   
– О, ты бы его слышал, Рёта! У Тецуи самые восхитительные в мире стоны. Он плакал, словно обиженный котенок, когда я писал вам записку на его коже.  
– Заткнись! – прошипел Кисе.

– Какого хрена происходит? – синхронно выдохнули Кагами и Аомине. Огивара обернулся к входу, и увидел, как подбегали остальные Чудеса во главе с Акаши со своими друзьями, и ушедшие на обед члены Сейрин.   
– Ну надо же, Дайки! Ты как раз вовремя, уродец! – с восторгом поприветствовал его Хайзаки. – Ты знаешь, а ведь Тецуя не желал тебя видеть.  
– Что? – прорычал Аомине.  
– В конце он начал плакать и звать на помощь, – практически пропел Хайзаки. – Он звал… Черт, забыл имя? Кажется, Кагами. Да, его он звал чаще всего. И Киёши. Ещё он звал своего тренера, своего капитана, ещё кого-то… Но он ни разу не позвал тебя. Как думаешь, почему бы это?  
– Больной ублюдок!   
– Урою!   
Кагами с Аомине попытались друг друга перекричать, и одновременно двинулись к Хайзаки. Неторопливо, словно огромные кошки, преследующие загнанную в угол добычу. Мурасакибара двинулся следом. Сейрин выглядели готовыми убивать. Что же касается Акаши – Огивара никогда не видел никого столь же ужасающего.  
– И не забудем про маленькие сувениры, которые я решил послать тебе и Акаши! Ты оценил, Акаши? – спросил Хайзаки. – Или ты просто выбросил его в мусоросжигатель? И как насчет подарочка тебе, Рёта?  
– Заткнись, заткнись сейчас же, – прошептал Кисе.   
– Тецуя, болтающийся в твоем спортзале сломанной марионеткой! О, как я хотел, чтобы его нашел именно ты. Я…  
– _Я сказал – заткнись!_ – Кисе метнулся вперед, словно молния сверкнула, и впечатал свой кулак в лицо Хайзаки. Следующий удар пришелся Хайзаки в солнечное сплетение, а потом Кисе попытался пнуть его коленом в висок, и этот удар без сомнения вырубил бы Хайзаки, но тот ухитрился в последний момент заблокировать его и броситься в ответную атаку. Кисе пришлось отступить на несколько шагов, уклоняясь от ударов.  
– Знаешь что, Рёта? – с гадкой ухмылкой сказал Хайзаки. – Не только ты умеешь красть приемы боевых искусств!   
Он попытался снова ударить Кисе, но Кагами схватил его сзади за руки, прижав их к бокам.  
– Попробуй это скопировать! – выплюнул Кагами, быстро переступая ногами, когда Хайзаки попытался ударить его по ступне, и наклонил голову в сторону, когда Хайзаки попытался его боднуть затылком. – Мочи его, Кисе!  
Кисе хрустнул костяшками.  
– С удовольствием!  
Но прежде, чем он смог сделать хотя бы шаг вперед, между Кисе и Хайзаки словно сгустилась тень. Куроко явно сомневался, поворачиваясь к Хайзаки спиной, но он все равно сделал это. Обеими руками он уперся в грудь Кисе, удерживая его на месте.   
– Остановись, Кисе-кун, – попросил он с нажимом. Все молча замерли, пораженные его внезапным появлением. – Прошу. Хватит.


	14. Мы были одной командой.

Куроко частенько появлялся из ниоткуда, но в этот раз все были особенно поражены, и не без причины. Куроко должен был спать под действием лекарств в своей палате, и теперь все смотрели на него с ужасом.  
– К-Курокушка? – запнулся Кисе, роняя кулаки. Он смотрел на Куроко, словно перед ним появился настоящий призрак.  
– Пожалуйста, остановитесь, – снова попросил Куроко. И если он скорее опирался на Кисе, чем пытался его остановить, то этого никому не следовало знать.  
– Тецу! – Аомине поспешил встать между Куроко и Хайзаки. Он обхватил Куроко за плечи и с удивительной осторожностью постарался отвести его в сторону. – Ты понятия не имеешь, что он натворил, Тецу. И тебе и не нужно, но…  
– Я в курсе, – Куроко вцепился пальцами в рубашку Кисе, чтобы Аомине не смог сдвинуть его с места. Конечно, если бы Аомине захотел, то эта хватка его бы не остановила, но он боялся навредить Куроко и обращался с ним так, словно тот был из яичной скорлупы. – Я в курсе, что он сделал. Я вспомнил.  
Аомине замер, Кагами зарычал, а Хайзаки удивленно выдохнул. Куроко отпустил рубашку Кисе и повернулся к Хайзаки. Ему было тяжело даже стоять прямо, но он как-то ухитрился не показать этого.  
– Я всё помню.  
– Тогда какого черта ты защищаешь этого урода?! – взвыл Кагами.  
– Ты не должен бояться его, Тецу, – сказал Аомине. – Он тебя больше и пальцем не тронет. Мы заставим его заплатить…  
– Нет! – убежденно возразил Куроко. – Его заставит заплатить закон, а не вы.  
– Тецу…  
– Куро…  
С полдюжины человек заговорили одновременно, но Куроко всех их перебил.  
– _Разве не достаточно боли мы причинили друг другу?_ – голос Куроко задрожал к концу, но он сумел твердо завершить свой вопрос. И когда его зрение помутнело, он был уверен, что это от слез, а не слабости. Он постарался сморгнуть слезы, он они побежали по его щекам. В обычных обстоятельствах, он бы был крайне недоволен подобным проявлением чувств, но сейчас ему было безразлично всё, кроме необходимости остановить самосуд.  
– Мне так надоело… что люди продолжают причинять друг другу боль. Я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось. И что бы ни имел против нас Хайзаки-кун… что бы мы ни задолжали ему, по его мнению… эти долги полностью оплачены, – Куроко постарался заглянуть Хайзаки в глаза, но тот отвел взгляд. – Хайзаки-кун? Ты согласен, Хайзаки-кун?  
Хайзаки пробормотал что-то невнятное.  
– Он задал тебе вопрос, – сказал все ещё удерживавший Хайзаки Кагами. – Отвечай.  
– Ты глупец, – сказал Хайзаки. – Абсолютный глупец! Это должно было случиться не с тобой. Я и вчера тебе сказал, разве нет? Тебе следовало просто позволить мне решить это с ними!  
– Но я один из них, – упрямо сказал Куроко, стараясь чётко выговаривать слова. – Так что все вопросы с ними ты решил со мной. Ты согласен, Хайзаки-кун?  
– Ладно! – раздраженно выдавил Хайзаки. – Как хочешь.  
Рассвирепевший Аомине двинулся к нему, вздымая кулак, в то время как Кагами все ещё держал Хайзаки.  
– И ты думаешь, мы вот так вот это примем? Ты думаешь, что можешь навредить одному из нас и…  
Колени Куроко подогнулись, и Аомине тут же бросился к нему, успев поймать до того, как Куроко упал. Хайзаки на время был забыт.  
– Тецу!  
– Пожалуйста, – попросил его Куроко, глядя Аомине прямо в глаза и крепко сжимая его руку. Аомине явно разрывался. Он все ещё был зол, но сквозь злость была видна заботливость. И Куроко был вполне уверен в том, что заботливость победит. Он уверился в этом, когда Аомине сжал его крепче и оттащил подальше от Хайзаки, чтобы тот точно не смог дотянуться.  
– Ну ладно. Мне это нифига не нравится, но – ладно. Если ты и правда этого хочешь.  
– Я хочу.  
Куроко внимательно вгляделся в лица окружающих. Игроки Сейрин выглядели встревоженными: они явно были готовы защищать Куроко, но не собирались первыми набрасываться на Хайзаки. На лицах Касамацу и Такао, все еще лежавшего на полу и зажимавшего кровоточащий порез над коленом, застыло мрачное выражение. Мидорима, сидевший рядом с ним, выглядел готовым убивать, но явно не собирался куда-то бросаться в ближайшее время: он тоже зажимал рану Такао, его драгоценные руки были в крови его лучшего друга.  
В то же время Кисе откровенно трясло от ярости, гнева, горечи, боли и дюжины других эмоций. Мурасакибара тоже смотрел на Хайзаки крайне угрожающе, до белых костяшек сжимая кулаки. И Куроко знал, что каждый из них может броситься на Хайзаки по малейшему поводу. Только один человек мог бы удержать их в узде, однако Акаши выглядел столь же напряженным. Возможно, куда более напряженным, чем Куроко когда-либо его видел: хотя его было не так просто понять, как остальных, в его глазах отчетливо читалась настоящая ненависть. Он напоминал Куроко ангела. Не новомодного херувима, а ангела в старом представлении о них, как о посланцах, несущих людям весть о Божьем гневе. Как и на них, на Акаши было практически невозможно смотреть, настолько он пугал. Он словно планировал не просто отомстить Хайзаки, но собирался совершенно его уничтожить, включая его бессмертную душу.  
– Акаши-кун, – вздохнул Куроко. Акаши перевел на него смягчившийся взгляд, и Куроко понял, что победил. – Не забывай, пожалуйста, что _все_ мы были одной командой.  
Включая Хайзаки. Вслух этого Куроко не произнес, опасаясь нежелательной реакции. Разумеется, то, что он дал им самостоятельно понять смысл, тоже могло вызвать противоположный эффект, но вероятность этого была меньше. Потому что если они сами думали о словах Куроко, то они, вероятнее всего, вспоминали. Быть может, они вспоминали что-то хорошее или важное о тех днях, когда они все еще были одной командой, когда всё ещё не покатилось под откос. Хотя Хайзаки никогда не был им настолько близок и важен, насколько Поколение Чудес были друг для друга, он все же являлся частью команды. И кто знает, сложилось ли бы Поколение Чудес без него.  
На мгновение Акаши прикрыл глаза. Когда он снова открыл их, они уже не были настолько пугающими.  
– Лишь у тебя есть право решать, Тецуя. Никто другой им не обладает. И не мне идти против твоих решений. Я также не позволю сделать это остальным, – сказал Акаши, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо каждого из бывших членов команды. Каждого из своих друзей.  
Кисе сморгнул злые слезы, но кивнул. Кулаки Мурасакибары затряслись от напряжения, но он отвернулся от Хайзаки и двинулся с места. Сперва Куроко подумал, что он собирается вылететь из комнаты, однако Мурасакибара подошел к Мидориме и Такао и опустился на колени. Когда он встал, он держал на руках Такао, словно тот ничего не весил. Мидорима все еще зажимал голыми руками рану Такао, но, на взгляд Куроко, кровотечение начало утихать.  
И только в этот момент, наконец, прибыла охрана больницы. Акаши кратко ввел их в курс дела, и охранники взяли Хайзаки под стражу до прибытия полиции.  
Перед тем, как его вывели из комнаты, Хайзаки посмотрел Куроко прямо в глаза. Куроко удивило то, что он прочёл в этом взгляде. Злость все еще была на месте, однако ненависть утихла, подавленная замешательством. Куроко был уверен, что это к лучшему. Он знал, что Хайзаки не станет внезапно белым и пушистым, но, быть может, со временем… Ведь остальные изменились к лучшему, а Хайзаки действительно был одним из них. Так что, однажды, возможно. Для Хайзаки это будет сложнее, чем для остальных. Хотя бы потому, что какое-то время ему придется провести в тюрьме, и этот факт ничто не сможет изменить. Но Куроко позволил себе надеяться. И то, что Хайзаки сказал на прощание, укрепило эту надежду, хотя Куроко и не сразу понял, к кому он обращается:  
– Эй, пацан из Мейко. Та фигня о предоплате… Я о ней подумаю.  
Пока Хайзаки говорил, он смотрел куда-то за спину Куроко. Естественно, Куроко обернулся посмотреть, с кем он разговаривает. Он успел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как человек, который все время старался держаться позади него, вне поля зрения, кивает Хайзаки, замечает, что Куроко поворачивается и начинает отворачиваться сам. Но он не успел. Куроко уже увидел его – и узнал.  
– Оги… вара… кун?  
– Оу, блин, – простонал Огивара, почему-то стараясь прикрыть своё лицо.  
– Огивара-кун, ты… ты… ты…  
Куроко не мог закончить, потому что мир вокруг него начал стремительно темнеть.  
– Ты только не волнуйся, – попросил Огивара. – Нет-нет-нет, успокойся, Куроко. Ох, это нехорошо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты… Куроко!  
Он уже держался на ногах только потому, что его держал Аомине, но, когда его колени подломились, сразу перед тем, как потерять сознание, он почувствовал поддержку второй пары рук.

– Ну, по крайней мере, это были не судороги, – оптимистично сказала Рико, протягивая Огиваре спортивный напиток. – Всего лишь обморок, и тот от усталости и стресса. Доктора говорят, что это просто чудо, что он так долго продержался в сознании. Так что это не твоя вина.  
– Ну не знаю, ощущается вполне моей, – пробормотал Огивара. – Он меня увидел и отключился. Я его шокировал, хотя именно этого старался избежать.  
– Все ещё не твоя вина, – отозвался Кагами. – Это все присутствующие признают, даже если ты отказываешься.  
Их всех снова выгнали в комнату ожидания. Доктора дали Куроко более сильное успокоительное, чтобы он точно не проснулся до утра.  
Акаши дал Момои кредитку и попросил ее заказать номера в отеле для всех собравшихся, пока он сам постарается добиться, чтобы хотя бы одному из них позволили остаться на ночь в палате Куроко. Все, кроме этих двоих и Такао, которому заштопывали рану на ноге, были в комнате ожидания. И теперь Сейрин изо всех сил старались успокоить Огивару, который мог только радоваться, что Поколение Чудес не вмешивалось. Если бы они бросились его успокаивать, это было бы слишком.  
– Вообще, из-за меня Курокушка тоже однажды потерял сознание, – признался внезапно Кисе. – Я ударил его по лицу.  
Огивара немедленно ощетинился и свирепо уставился на Кисе, и он был не единственным.  
– Ты что? – хором уточнили Аомине, Мидорима и Мурасакибара, которые были больше поражены, чем разозлены.  
– Это была случайность, – немедленно встал на защиту Кисе Касамацу.  
– Я чувствовал себя ужасно, – признался Кисе. – Когда я увидел, что натворил, я был шокирован. Я даже не мог выдавить из себя, насколько жаль мне было. Так что. Ну. Жаль, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, но в отличие от меня ты-то точно ничего не натворил, Огиварушка.  
У Огивары руки зачесались в него чем-нибудь кинуть. Слова утешения от одного из Поколения Чудес были ему неприятнее, чем он ожидал. Вот уж от кого ему точно не нужна была жалость! К сожалению, если бы он прямо им такое заявил, то все бы подумали, что он всё ещё затаил на них злобу – чего он старался не делать, ну, или хотя бы не демонстрировать. Нет-нет, он старался не держать на них зла. Он их даже ненавидел уже меньше, чем около часа назад. Но ему все ещё не нужна была их жалость.  
Вместо того чтобы признаться в этом, Огивара спросил:  
– Как ты меня назвал?  
– Огиварушка, – откликнулся Кисе.  
– Он добавляет "-ушк-" к именам тех игроков, кого уважает, – добавил Касамацу. Огивара напрягся, и около половины народа в комнате поморщилось.  
– Тогда тебе не стоит добавлять этот суффикс к моему имени, – холодно сказал Огивара. – Я не играю в баскетбол.  
Больше нет.  
Судя по всему, Касамацу осознал свою ошибку, потому что он негромко ругнулся. Выглядел он смущенным.  
– Я добавляю его не только к именам игроков! – быстро возразил Кисе. – Например, Момоюшка! Она не играет! И… эээ… ну, другие люди тоже – не могу сейчас припомнить, но…  
– Ты мог бы играть снова, Огивара-кун, – сказала Рико. Огивара опустил напиток.  
– Я не хочу говорить об этом. Не сейчас.  
– Ну, тогда я не буду давить, – ответила Рико. – Но ты подумай об этом, пожалуйста. В следующем году баскетбольный клуб Сейрин получит больший бюджет и будет гораздо популярнее среди новых учеников.  
Огивара уставился на нее. Она его приглашала в Сейрин?  
– Нам бы пригодились игроки, которые не сдаются, пока не закончится игра, независимо от счета. Этого не купишь, и такой решимости не научить.  
– Но я бросил после того матча, – напомнил ей Огивара, – так что в конце-то концов я сдался. Ничего особенного я из себя не представляю.  
– Сдается мне, что только ты так считаешь, – вмешался Киёши. – и ты всегда можешь изменить своё решение. "Каждая прошедшая минута – ещё один шанс изменить свою жизнь". Это цитата из фильма, где главный герой в конце…  
– Нам не нужно знать концовку, Киёши! – оборвал его Изуки. – О! Точно! Если ты расскажешь, то проспойлеришь им всё!  
– Изуки, – простонал Хьюга.  
– Но это хороший каламбур! Потому что…  
– Ой, заткнись, а?  
– Я не собирался раскрывать концовку.  
– Всё ещё заткнись.  
– И это всё ещё хорошая цитата, – настойчиво продолжил Киёши, глядя на Огивару. – И весьма правдивая. Каждая минута – это шанс изменить свою жизнь.  
Огивара ощущал себя, словно вокруг него сжимались стены. Он вскочил.  
– Мне нужно подышать.  
– Огиварушка! – когда Огивара попытался выйти из комнаты, Кисе вскочил с места. Огивара замер.  
– Я же сказал – прекрати меня так называть.  
– Это не имеет никакого отношения к баскетболу, – отмахнулся Кисе. – Я так зову тебя из-за того, что ты сделал с Хайзаки.  
Против воли Огивара улыбнулся.  
– Это ты про то, как я его разукрасил?  
– Э? Ну, типа того. В смысле, он всегда был тем ещё уродом, но ты вмазал ему так, что у него пошла кровь, так что плюс в карму засчитан, – улыбка Кисе казалась вымученной, но по глазам было видно, что он действительно старается. Огивара нехотя признал, что уважает его за попытку.  
– Ну… спасибо, наверное, – Огивара ответил собственной вымученной улыбкой, впрочем, к его удивлению, ему даже не пришлось так уж стараться, после чего махнул рукой и продолжил двигаться к выходу.  
– Огивара! – окликнул его Кагами, вынуждая вновь остановиться. Огивара ничего не имел против Кагами, на самом деле, Кагами ему нравился. Ему, в принципе, нравились все участники Сейрин, но Огивара знал, что Кагами был новым лучшим другом Куроко, так что он изучал его тщательнее остальных – и пока что его устраивало всё, что он узнал.  
– Ты бы лучше не сбегал, пока не увидишься с Куроко, – сказал Кагами. – Он точно захочет тебя увидеть, когда очнется. Так что тебе бы лучше не кидать нас и, ну, не сбегать домой, типа того.  
Или я выслежу тебя и притащу сюда за шкирку, про себя продолжил его мысль Огивара.  
– Я вернусь, – уверил его Огивара. – Я не оставлю его снова. Не после всего произошедшего.

Акаши смог договориться о том, чтобы больничный персонал разрешил посетителям остаться с Куроко на ночь. Это было не настолько трудно, как он опасался. Само его имя уже было весомым аргументом, поскольку оказалось, что главврач был знаком с его отцом. Акаши даже не пришлось раздавать взятки.  
Усталость, наконец, взяла своё, и вместо того, чтобы вернуться в комнату ожидания, Акаши направился наружу, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха. Он мог сообщить остальным об успехе позже, когда уверится, что он выглядит собранным. К тому же, это даст время работникам больницы на то, чтобы добавить в комнату Куроко временные кровати, о которых он договорился.  
Акаши обхватил себя руками, когда вышел на улицу, чтобы оградить от зимней прохлады. Он знал, что ему стоило сперва вернуться за своим пальто, но ему было плевать. Он готов был терпеть неудобства от холода ради нескольких минут одиночества. Или хотя бы пары минут вдали от незнакомых людей. Одно дело, если бы там было только Поколение Чудес. Но вместе с Сейрин и игроками других команд это была совсем другая история. Акаши мог вести себя более свободно наедине со своей командой… Ну, бывшей командой. Теми, кто всё еще были его друзьями. Но это было совсем иначе с другими людьми.  
И сейчас Акаши очень хотел, чтобы с ним были только они, его друзья. Он тосковал о прошлом. Теперь, вспоминая, он не мог поверить, что он позволил случиться тому, что произошло. Хотя, скорее, что они все позволили. Как их капитан, Акаши признавал свою ответственность, но в то же время он понимал, что они все разделяли вину в произошедшем. Эгоизм Аомине, лень Мурасакибары, ребячливость Кисе и равнодушие Мидоримы вместе с высокомерием и беспощадностью самого Акаши создали бурю, раскидавшую их в стороны. Куроко был единственным, кто не приложил руку к их распаду. Он даже пытался их остановить, но они были глухи к его словам и слепы к его боли. И только что он расплатился сполна за их глупость и жестокость. И сделал он это с полной готовностью, ни секунды не сомневаясь.  
Куроко был более хорошим человеком, чем Акаши когда-либо мог стать. И то, что он сделал в этот день, было тому лишь очередным подтверждением. Акаши знал, что бы он сделал на месте Куроко: он ответил бы на насилие еще большим насилием. Он позволил бы порочному кругу продолжаться там, где Куроко его порвал.  
Акаши не в первый раз изумился тому, что же он и другие Чудеса сделали, чтобы заслужить такого друга, как Куроко.  
– Акаши!  
– Сей-чан!  
Акаши вздрогнул от знакомых голосов. Он обернулся на звук, чтобы увидеть группу знакомых людей, спешащих к нему. Четырех весьма знакомых людей. Его новую команду. Хаяма, Мибучи, Небуя и Маюзуми затормозили прямо рядом с ним.  
Несколько секунд Акаши мог только пялиться на них. Что они здесь делали?  
Его команда не застывала, как он. Мибучи стащил с себя пальто и быстро накинул его на плечи Акаши.  
– Что ты делаешь на улице раздетым, Сей-чан? – спросил он. – Ты же простудишься!  
– Сестричка Лео прав! – поддакнул Хаяма.  
– Что вы здесь делаете? – спросил Акаши, борясь с изумлением.  
– А что ты думаешь, мы здесь делаем? – парировал Небуя.  
– Мы прибыли, чтобы поддержать тебя, – нахмурился Маюзуми.  
– Но откуда вы вообще узнали? – изумился Акаши.  
– А ты откуда думаешь? – Небуя фыркнул. – Нам позвонил Железное Сердце.  
– Он велел нам приехать – и немедленно, – добавил Хаяма. – Сказал, что мы нужны тебе.  
– Мы приехали на поезде-пуле, – завершил Маюзуми.  
Мибучи положил руку на плечо Акаши.  
– Сей-чан, почему ты сам нам не рассказал, мы бы приехали к тебе раньше. Разве ты не знаешь?  
– Прошу прощения, – сказал Акаши. – Я… был не прав. По поводу многих вещей. Я сильно заблуждался.  
Три Некоронованных Короля заморгали. Маюзуми уставился на него с выражением, настолько напоминающим выражение лица Куроко, что Акаши поежился от чувства вины.  
– Ну, сейчас-то мы тут, – Хаяма легко пихнул Акаши в бок. – Так что давай, скажи нам, кому там морду набить? Ты уже должен был догадаться.  
– Я прочёл достаточно детективов, чтобы быть уверенным, что смогу избежать наказания за убийство, – убийственно серьезно добавил Маюзуми. – Если до этого дойдет, я знаю отличные способы сбить следствие с толка.  
– А я знаю, как превратить кого-то в отбивную! – выкрикнул Небуя, стукнув кулаком о ладонь.  
– Тот, кто напал на Тецую, уже задержан, – Акаши поспешил оборвать их кровожадные речи, прежде чем он не решил и правда взять правосудие в свои руки. – Его накажут в соответствии с законом.  
– Ну бля, – расстроился Небуя.  
– Ну, всё равно хорошо, что мы приехали! – решил Мибучи. – Нужно проследить, чтобы Сей-чан не заболел. Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Заниматься надо любовью, а не войной.  
– Сестричка Лео, уж постыдился бы нести всякую чушь! – простонал Хаяма, закинув руку на плечо Акаши и таща его ко входу в больницу.  
– Нет ничего смущающего в нелюбви к насилию, – парировал Мибучи.  
– Он прав, – согласился Акаши, и его команда внезапно замерла.  
– Сей-чан? Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
Акаши задумался, стоит ли ему оскорбиться тем, что этот вопрос был вызван столь простой ремаркой. Да, он знал, что в баскетболе он был более жесток, чем нужно – особенно когда на кону стояла победа, – но уж точно не настолько… Ну ладно, он угрожал вырвать собственный глаз и угрожал смертью направо и налево, но он же говорил не всерьез. Ну, по крайней мере, насчет убийств. Даже когда бал правила его темная сторона, он был достаточно умён, чтобы знать, что точно не хочет оказаться в тюрьме по обвинению в убийстве.  
Кажется, его команда воспринимала всё всерьез. И они считали его куда более жестоким, чем он есть на самом деле. Так что они видели его худшую сторону и имели причины полагать, что на самом деле он ещё ужасней… но они всё равно примчались, стоило Киёши сказать, что они нужны Акаши?  
– Спасибо, – сказал Акаши, игнорируя вопрос. – Спасибо, что приехали. Спасибо, что вам не всё равно.  
В следующий момент Небуя подхватил его на руки и рванул ко входу в больницу. Хаяма поднажал и выбежал вперед, крикнув на ходу:  
– Не волнуйтесь! Я позову доктора! К счастью, мы в больнице, так что их тут много!  
– Не волнуйся, Сей-чан, что бы с тобой ни было, это наверняка исцелимо! – всхлипнул Мибучи. Маюзуми взволнованно добавил:  
– Быстрее беги, Небучи!  
– Небуя! – рявкнул Акаши, наконец-то отойдя от шока. – Поставь меня немедленно! Это приказ!


	15. Поддержка команд.

– Ты идиот, – мрачно сказал Мидорима, помогая Такао сесть в инвалидное кресло. Мидорима поддерживал Такао, хотя тот и пытался двигаться самостоятельно.  
– Да я даже ничего не говорил, – возразил Такао, устраиваясь поудобней. – Нет нужды в кресле.  
– Доктор сказал, что оно необходимо. И тебе не нужно что-то произносить, чтобы показать, насколько ты глуп. Ты сегодня успешно это доказал. – Мидорима поправил очки.  
– А я думаю, что поступил как герой, – надулся Такао.  
– Ну, что я говорил? Идиот и есть.  
Им повезло. Такао не так уж сильно пострадал для человека, которого кинули на стекло. В основном он получил небольшие порезы от осыпавших его осколков. Единственное серьезное повреждение оставил осколок, который вонзился в его бедро. На этот порез пришлось наложить швы, и доктора порекомендовали Такао не вставать на ноги в течение суток и как можно меньше ходить всю следующую неделю. Что означало, что Такао пришлось смириться с инвалидным креслом, которое было рекомендовано докторами и на котором настоял Мидорима, не собиравшийся позволить Такао повредить швы из-за какой-нибудь глупости.  
– Злой ты, Шин-чан, – надулся Такао. – Я думал, ты будешь мной гордиться.  
– Гордиться? – возмутился Мидорима. – Да чем ты думал вообще, бросаясь на Хайзаки?  
– Я не…  
– О, ну, так я и понял – ты вообще не думал!  
– Да нет же, я не бросался на него! – перебил Такао. – Я просто пытался заставить его прекратить избивать Изуки, который его даже пальцем не тронул. А Изуки пытался отвлечь Хайзаки от Огивары, кто, надо признать, офигительный. Потому что если бы мы его не отвлекли, он бы разбил Хайзаки лицо в лепешку.  
– Так и не следовало их трогать и лезть в драку самому! – зло выплюнул Мидорима. Он не мог заставить себя переживать о том, что Хайзаки мог быть серьезно избит или даже искалечен. Даже после вмешательства Куроко. Нет, особенно после вмешательства Куроко. Мидорима считал, что Хайзаки не должен был столь легко отделаться. Не после того, что он сотворил с Куроко, а теперь и с Такао.  
– Ну, может, и не следовало, – признал Такао. – На самом деле, если бы мы знали, почему Огивара избивает Хайзаки, мы бы и не вмешивались.  
– Ты идиот.  
– Извини, что заставил тебя волноваться, – понимающе ответил Такао.  
– Я не волновался.  
– Брехня.  
Мидорима начал толкать кресло, чтобы привезти Такао обратно в комнату ожидания. Там тем временем собралась вся компания, за исключением только что вышедшего Огивары и всё ещё не вернувшегося Акаши. В отличие от Акаши, Момои уже вернулась, что было очень хорошо, учитывая, что ее присутствие успокаивающе действовало на Аомине.  
– Ты только что проехал мимо регистратуры, – сказал Такао, изворачиваясь в кресле, чтобы посмотреть на Мидориму. – Разворачивайся.  
– Зачем?  
– Ну а ты как думаешь? Мне надо заплатить за лечение. Или хотя бы получить счёт, – ответил Такао.  
– Тебе не нужно. Акаши об этом позаботился.  
– Что?  
– Я вполне уверен, что ты меня расслышал. Акаши уже договорился об оплате твоего лечения, а также всего урона, причиненного дракой.  
– Да черта с два! – взвился Такао. – Не дам я ему платить за меня. Если я ему позволю, он будет считать, что я теперь у него в неоплатном долгу или типа того. Разворачивайся!  
– Поздно, Такао. За всё уже заплачено.  
На самом деле, Мидорима понятия не имел, была ли уже произведена оплата, но он не желал в этом признаваться. Его более чем устраивало то, что Акаши за всё заплатит, и не только потому, что у него было достаточно денег. Он подозревал, что это нужно самому Акаши: своего рода акт покаяния или возможность для того, чтобы он смог отпустить своё прошлое, потому что было очевидно, насколько он мучается из-за своих прошлых действий. Мидорима считал, что это достаточно хороший вариант для начала исцеления. Для них всех.  
– Не-е-ет, Шин-чан. пожалуйста, не надо… Я не…  
– Он не будет удерживать это против тебя, – перебил Мидорима, – это я тебе гарантирую.  
– Да плевать мне! Я не позволю Красному Королю оплачивать мои медицинские счета!  
– Тогда решай это с ним.  
Такао побледнел.  
– Я надеялся, ты поговоришь с ним ради меня.  
– Я этого не сделаю, – ответил Мидорима. Затем он вздохнул и решил раскрыть Такао правду. – Ему это нужно, Такао. Ему нужен способ, чтобы начать исправлять вред, причиненный такому большому количеству людей. И ты – один из тех, кому он… кому все мы причинили вред. Пожалуйста, позволь нам исправить это.  
Такао выглядел так, словно он не знал, что сказать. Это была редкость.  
– Л… ладно. Я думаю. Но ты спасешь меня, если он потребует мою душу в оплату долга, да? – наконец, спросил он.  
– Не задавай глупых вопросов. Если Акаши захочет твою душу, я ничем не смогу ему помешать.  
– Ну почему ты не позволил мне просто истечь кровью? – простонал Такао. Мидорима резко остановился и выдавил:  
– Не говори так. Даже не шути об этом.  
Такао удивленно вздрогнул:  
– Прости, Шин-чан.  
– Нет. Я… Мне не следовало так резко реагировать.  
Такао, не оборачиваясь, неловко протянул руку назад и похлопал Мидориму по руке.  
– Ты в порядке, Шин-чан?  
– Разумеется. Со мной всё в полном порядке.  
– Сегодня был тяжелый день для всех из Чудес. Вы все выглядели, словно вас сквозь шредер пропустили.  
– Это ты пострадал сегодня, – уточнил Мидорима.  
– Не волнуйся ты так обо мне, – ответил Такао. – Я буду в порядке.  
– Для нас сняли комнаты в отеле поблизости. Мы с тобой скоро отправимся.  
– Как Куроко? – спросил Такао. – Есть новости?  
– Доктора дали ему снотворное, – сообщил Мидорима. – Они сказали, что на этот раз он проспит до утра. Акаши договаривается о том, чтобы кому-нибудь разрешили остаться в его комнате, чтобы убедиться, что он не решит снова побродить по больнице.  
– А Огивара? Он в порядке?  
– Шокирован, как и следовало ожидать. Впрочем, я не сильно обеспокоен. Было бы иначе, если бы у Куроко случился приступ. Я знаю, что он винит себя за то, что Куроко упал в обморок, но в глубине души понимает, что Куроко в любом случае был на грани.  
– Если хочешь побороться за место в комнате Куроко на ночь, я вполне смогу добраться до отеля самостоятельно, – сказал Такао. – Ну, не совсем самостоятельно, потому что вряд ли игроки Сейрин позволят такому случиться, но…  
– Не говори ерунды. Количество людей, которым будет разрешено остаться, будет очень ограничено. И попытки отнять место у Кагами или Аомине закончатся кровью. Насчет третьего места… ну, думаю, от желающих отбоя не будет. И уступив право остаться сегодня, я могу убедиться в том, что мне достанется место завтра – когда Куроко будет в сознании и способен общаться.  
"И у меня есть другой важный друг, которому требуется забота сегодня", – Мидорима не сказал этого вслух, но он был уверен, что Такао его понял и без слов.

Огивара вернулся как раз тогда, когда Мидорима вкатил Такао в комнату ожидания. По его лицу было понятно: что-то случилось.  
– Что такое? – спросил Мидорима прежде, чем их успели поприветствовать или завалить вопросами о самочувствии Такао. – Что не так?  
– Ну, я не уверен, что что-то именно "не так", – уточнил Огивара, – но в свете недавних событий, предпочту уточнить. В общем, я только что видел, как Акаши куда-то тащили четверо парней. Они выглядели вроде как знакомо, так что, может, это его члены его команды. Вот, я сделал пару снимков, на всякий случай.  
Поскольку Мидорима стоял ближе всех, он взял телефон. И увиденное на экране… ну, скажем, стало преждевременным подарком на Рождество.  
– Мидоримушка? – вскочил Кисе. – Всё в порядке?!  
– Кто-то достаёт Акаши? – Аомине тоже выглядел вполне готовым выскочить за дверь, а Мурасакибара наступал бы ему на пятки.  
– Сами посмотрите, – Мидорима развернул к ним экран и пролистал серию снимков, чтобы они ничего не упустили.  
В любой другой день, реакция Поколения Чудес была бы сильнее: Кисе и Аомине наверняка бы катались по полу от смеха, Мурасакибару смех согнул бы пополам, а Момои бы была не в силах сдержать хихиканье. Они всё же рассмеялись от зрелища того, как Акаши тащат в больницу паникующая команда Ракузан. Но не так сильно, как могли бы в более спокойный день.  
– Я так понимаю, всё в порядке и никого не похитили? – уточнил Огивара.  
– Это его команда, – ответил Киёши. – Они тоже славные парни. Он в хороших руках.  
– Он их убьёт, – хихикнул Аомине. – И я имею в виду – _убьёт_!  
– Да не, – возразил Кисе, – думаю, Акашушка будет тронут их заботой в глубине души. Где-то очень глубоко.  
– И это не помешает ему убить их!  
– … Это да.  
– Огивара-кун, тебя не затруднит выслать мне эту фотографии? – спросила Момои с улыбкой.  
– Шантаж? – весело уточнил Огивара.  
– Ну что ты. Просто для семейного фотоальбома.  
– И можешь мне переслать? – влез Аомине. – И да, мне для шантажа.  
Огивара забрал свой телефон у Мидоримы и протянул его Момои, без слов разрешая ей отправить фотографии и самой себе и, предположительно, Аомине. По его улыбке, казавшейся практически безмятежной, казалось, что он медленно оттаивает по отношению к Поколению Чудес.  
– Как ты, Такао-кун? – виновато спросил Изуки. Он винил себя за то, что Такао пострадал, пока он оттаскивал от него Хайзаки, хотя в этом и не было вины самого Изуки.  
– В порядке. Просто пара швов. Немного отдохну и буду скакать зайцем, – ответил Такао. – Ура-ура.  
Такао поднял руку, и Изуки хлопнул по подставленной ладони. По непонятной причине, вина, казалось бы, уменьшилась после прикосновения. Спустя минуту эти двое уже болтали, словно давние друзья. Такао втянул Изуки в разговор и тем самым прогнал последние следы беспокойства. Чуть позже он без особых усилий втянул в разговор и Огивару, от чего бывший игрок Мейко стал выглядеть более расслабленным с момента своего прибытия.  
Мидорима наблюдал за своим другом и чувствовал странную тянущую боль.  
Он знал, что теперь всё будет в порядке. Куроко поправится. Они справятся с его эпилепсией. Такао поправится тоже. Мидорима лично будет следить, чтобы он не перенапрягался, пока лечит свою ногу. Хайзаки попадет в тюрьму. Мидорима знал, что за этим проследит Акаши лично. И Поколение Чудес… они тоже справятся. После этого их связь восстановится. Станет сильнее. Они вернут себе то, что потеряли. Мидорима хотел этого так сильно, что было больно.  
Да. Всё будет лучше, чем когда-либо. Они будут друг у друга. И у каждого будет своя собственная команда. Как только Мидорима подумал об этом, в комнату ожидания вошли остальные члены основного состава Шуутоку и тот надоедливый, вечно извиняющийся парень из Тоо, присоединившийся к Шуутоку.  
Так почему, если всё должно быть в порядке, Мидорима чувствовал, словно готов рассыпаться?

После обмена приветствиями с семпаями, Мидорима вновь сосредоточил своё внимание на Такао, который перекидывался с Огиварой ананасом. Судя по всему, Кимура принёс для Куроко корзинку с фруктами – в ней почему-то не было никаких фруктов, кроме ананасов, – и Такао стащил один из них.  
При виде его лучшего друга ему стало только больнее. Отчасти Мидорима знал, что это было. Вина. Она снедала его с тех пор, как он узнал ужасную правду о том, что он и остальные однажды натворили, кем они были. За этот день вина порой отходила на второй план, но он не забывал о ней ни на секунду. И сейчас она грызла его в полную силу.  
Когда он думал о том, что он чуть было не натворил, что он практически разрушил, чуть не лишив себя шанса узнать, Мидориме становилось плохо. Он чувствовал себя…  
БОНГ!  
От его головы отскочил ананас, больше напугав его, чем навредив. Но Мидорима всё равно покачнулся.  
– Ага! Первый, кто попал в голову Мидоримы ананасом! Так-то, Мияджи! – радостно вскрикнул Такао. Мидорима разозлился, вопреки своему самобичеванию.  
– Такао!  
– Кончай дуться, Шин-чан, – сказал Такао. Он смотрел на Мидориму с пониманием, и Мидорима понял, что Такао говорил не о своей шалости с ананасом. Такао хорошо знал Мидориму. Что и вызывало вопрос, почему Такао вообще хотел общаться с Мидоримой. – Я серьезно, Шин-чан. Кончай дуться. Морщины появятся.  
– Ты за это заплатишь. Позже, – ответил Мидорима, чтобы не разрушить свой имидж.  
Такао улыбнулся. У него была чудесная, яркая улыбка. Мидорима не мог не думать о том, насколько тёмной его жизнь была бы без неё. И, словно Такао читал его мысли, его улыбка скривилась, а глаза Такао сузились.  
"Хватит, Шин-чан", – сказали его глаза.  
Мидорима вздохнул и постарался выдавить улыбку. Но с учётом того, что улыбка предназначалась его лучшему другу, ему не пришлось особо стараться. Это была усталая и слабая улыбка, но она была искренней, и Такао это понял и широко улыбнулся в ответ.

Акаши вернулся пару минут спустя вместе со своей командой. Он выглядел уставшим и раздраженным. В противном случае он бы заметил, что Аомине, Кисе и Момои пытались сдержать смешки.  
– Я обо всём договорился. Троим из нас разрешат остаться в комнате Тецуи, – объявил он после того, как оглядел комнату и заметил увеличившееся количество посетителей.  
– Я остаюсь! – хором сказали Аомине и Кагами, смерив друг друга одинаково раздраженными взглядами.  
– Я бы тоже хотела остаться, – вздохнула Рико, – но если я останусь, то мой отец приедет сюда и убьёт Аомине-куна, Кагами и Куроко, несмотря на то, что Куроко и так пострадал.  
– Я бы хотел остаться, если больше никому это не необходимо непременно сейчас, – сказал Киёши, осторожно оглядывая Поколение Чудес и их команды, чтобы убедиться, что ни у кого нет возражений.  
– Могу я увидеть его, прежде чем уйти? – осторожно спросил Кисе.  
– Разумеется.  
– Я тоже хотел бы увидеть Куроко, – услышал свой голос Мидорима.  
– Если он спит… Я имею в виду – может, это ему не повредит… – с надеждой спросил Огивара.  
– Да, – кивнула Рико. – Давай, вперёд.  
Мидорима, Кисе и Огивара первыми посетили комнату Куроко. Как и обещали врачи, Куроко спал. Мидорима решил, что Куроко выглядит настолько спокойным, насколько вообще возможно с таким количеством подключенных аппаратов.  
Огивара первым подошёл к Куроко. Сперва он неуверенно косился на Кисе и Мидориму, а потом пожал плечами, решив игнорировать их присутствие. Он накрыл своей ладонью руку Куроко.  
– Привет. Извини. Я просто хотел извиниться. Я не собирался так тебя удивлять. Или… бросать тебя. И когда ты очнешься, я постараюсь искупить то время, что меня не было рядом с тобой. Если ты позволишь. Так что… так что выздоравливай, – он было направился к выходу, но внезапно обернулся к Куроко. – А ещё я хотел бы обсудить с тобой новое обещание. Просто предупреждаю. Если не захочешь – всё в порядке, просто… Ну, старое точно не сработало, так что я хочу его заменить. Но мы с тобой обсудим это, когда ты сможешь хотя бы говорить. Спокойной ночи.  
Огивара быстро вышел, не оглядываясь на Кисе или Мидориму. Мидорима из уважения отвел глаза, чтобы не следить за эмоциями на его лице. Ему было интересно, о каком обещании говорил Огивара, но он был достаточно умен, чтобы не задать вопроса.  
Как только Огивара отошёл от Куроко, место рядом поспешил занять Кисе. Какое-то время он просто смотрел на Куроко с обожанием и болью во взгляде. Мидорима был уверен, что Кисе не смог бы изобразить такие эмоции ни для одного фотографа, так что если бы Мидорима сделал снимок, то он смог бы продать его за небольшое состояние.  
Но Мидорима не был человеком, способным на такое. И даже если бы он был таким раньше, то все равно не стал бы делать такое сейчас. Не после всего случившегося.  
– Привет, Курокушка… Я надеюсь, ты не подумаешь, что я снова тебя бросил, – мягко сказал Кисе спустя какое-то время. – Только трём из нас разрешат остаться на ночь, и Кагамушка с Аоминушкой застолбили два из трёх мест. А Железное Сердце захотел занять последнее место. И я знаю, что он для тебя словно старший брат, так что я хочу, чтобы он побыл с тобой. Но я вернусь. Нам надо поговорить. Мне так много нужно тебе сказать! Но я хотел увидеть тебя перед тем, как я уйду на ночь. Я не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня, но я просто хотел тебя увидеть, потому что… ты… я…  
– Соберись, Кисе, – вмешался Мидорима. – Он вполне может и слышать тебя. Как минимум, твой голос сможет звучать в его снах.  
– Да. Точно, – Кисе смахнул слёзы. – Я просто хотел сказать, что я буду рядом. С этого момента, когда бы я тебе не понадобился, что бы ты ни захотел – я больше не подведу тебя.  
Кисе наклонился и чмокнул Куроко в бровь, прямо под обхватывающими его голову бинтами. Затем он отошел к двери, где и начал неуверенно переминаться с ноги на ногу, ожидая Мидориму.  
Мидорима подобрал плюшевого льва, которого он принёс Куроко днём. Каким-то образом, лев оказался на одном из стульев, и Мидорима переложил его в постель к Куроко. Потом он передумал, и устроил льва под мышкой у Куроко.  
Он не видел смысла разговаривать с Куроко, пока тот не мог отвечать. У них ещё будет время поговорить. Не только у Кисе и Огивары было, что обсудить с Куроко.  
И всё же Мидорима понял, что не сможет уйти, не сказав хоть что-то. Так что он наклонился и прошептал Куроко несколько слов, прежде чем развернуться и выйти вместе с Кисе.  
Такао смотрел на Мидориму с пониманием, когда они вернулись в комнату ожидания. К счастью, он решил не подкалывать Мидориму и не стал выяснять, что происходило в комнате Куроко. Он был не похож сам на себя во время поездки в отель – слишком тихий и вежливый. Как оказалось, Момои сделала бронь для всей команды Шуутоку, словно и не сомневалась, что они приедут. Зная Момои – вероятно, она и не сомневалась. Её способности к анализу вкупе с женской интуицией были поразительны и практически пугали. Поэтому для Шуутоку был снят номер с двумя двуспальными кроватями, раскладывающимся диваном и местом для нескольких футонов на полу.  
На одну из кроватей уложили Такао, потому что это был лучший вариант для его ноги. Мидорима подвёз кресло Такао поближе и расстелил для него кровать. Когда Такао подтянулся на руках, переваливаясь с кресла на кровать, Мидорима нахмурился.  
– Не перенапрягайся, – раздраженно скомандовал он. – Ты слышал, что сказал доктор!  
– Я использовал руки, чтобы забраться, – возразил Такао, – и другую ногу. Здоровую.  
– Тебе стоило подождать, пока я тебе помогу. Что, если ты использовал не ту ногу?  
– Тогда я был бы идиотом, – Такао закатил глаза.  
– Ты…  
– Хватит волноваться, Шин-чан, – проныл Такао. – В поря-а-адке я.  
– И я бы хотел, чтобы так и оставалось. Так что хватит бессмысленных рисков.  
– Я не рисковал – я просто встал на здоровую ногу и тут же лег в постель.  
– Утихните, первогодки, – скомандовал Оцубо, но звучал он практически нежно. Он схватил пульт и включил телевизор.  
– Да-да, не мешайте своим занятым семпаям, – поддакнул Мияджи, устраиваясь на диване между Оцубо и Кимурой, чтобы посмотреть телевизор. Мидорима фыркнул, а Такао устало хихикнул. Мидорима тут же вернул всё своё внимание Такао, вспомнив, что Такао потерял приличное количество крови.  
– Ложись спать, Такао. Тебе следует отдохнуть.  
– Тебе тоже не помешает, Шин-чан, – ответил Такао. – Ты весь день на нервах.  
– Я… Да, пожалуй, хорошо было бы, чтобы этот день уже закончился, – решил Мидорима.  
– Эй, Шин-чан?  
Мидорима задержался с ответом.  
– Что?  
– Что ты сказал Куроко перед уходом?  
– С чего ты взял, что я ему что-то сказал? – спросил Мидорима. – Бессмысленно разговаривать с кем-то, кто без сознания.  
– Да, конечно, – согласился Такао. – Так что ты сказал?  
Мидорима медленно вздохнул, прежде чем схватить одеяло и укрыть им Такао, чтобы выиграть пару секунд перед тем, как придется открыть рот. Он не смущался, но определенно испытывал сильные эмоции. Слишком сильные, чтобы ему было комфортно. Но он должен был сказать это.  
– Я сказал ему то же, что хочу сказать тебе, Такао.  
Такао лежал с закрытыми глазами, но после этого он с любопытством уставился на Мидориму.  
– Шин-чан?  
Мидорима попытался заговорить, но с первой попытки не смог выдавить ни слова. Он облизал губы и попробовал ещё раз.  
– Спасибо… – он запнулся и начал с начала, твердо намеренный сказать это правильно: – _Спасибо за то, что ты меня простил._


	16. Ночные разговоры.

– Он выглядит таким спокойным, – сказал Киёши, разглядывая спящего Куроко, который одной рукой прижимал к себе плюшевого льва, оставленного Мидоримой. Затем Киёши посмотрел на мрачного Аомине. – Он будет в порядке. Ты уже должен был понять это.   
– Я знаю, – ответил Аомине. У него было достаточно поводов, чтобы быть мрачным. Не считая того, что ему так и не удалось разбить лицо Хайзаки.   
То, что Куроко выздоровеет, не могло, словно по волшебству, развеять тяжёлый груз вины на плечах Поколения Чудес. Или изменить то, что из-за них с Куроко произошел этот ужас, и что Поколение Чудес навредило огромному количеству людей. Им предстояло многое искупить. Они не могли просто взять и перестать чувствовать вину.  
Аомине чувствовал, что Киёши смотрит на него, оценивая его состояние. Они не были так уж хорошо знакомы, но того, что Аомине знал, было достаточно, чтобы понять, что его не зря называли Железное Сердце. Он не мог не думать о том, кого видел в нём Киёши, а тот внезапно заговорил совсем о другом:  
– Кагами, мне будет нужна твоя помощь.  
– Что?! – Кагами вскинулся на своем сиденье рядом с Аомине.   
– Я думаю, что Куроко будет гораздо счастливее, если увидит Ниго. Помоги мне его протащить.  
– Вы чё?! Да ни за что! Мы в больнице, во-первых…  
– Поэтому его и надо протащить незаметно.  
– А во-вторых, я терпеть эту тварь не могу! Даже не думайте, что я буду помогать!   
– Я придумал план. Мы укутаем Ниго и пронесем его в люльке. Тебе надо будет не дать ему залаять…  
– Сказал же, не буду помогать! – рявкнул Кагами. – Я его сюда не притащу!  
Киёши замолчал. Он позволил повиснуть паузе, а потом продолжил:  
– Как жаль.  
– Ой, заткнитесь, – прорычал Кагами.   
– Я-то думал, что раз Куроко – твой лучший друг, ты сделаешь что угодно, чтобы он почувствовал себя лучше…  
– Да чтоб вас, Киёши-семпай…  
– Мой план не сработает, если не будет человека, чтобы держать Ниго, и человека для отвлечения внимания. Я-то думал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать, Кагами, ведь Куроко будет так счастлив увидеть Ниго. И что же мне теперь делать?  
Учитывая, что Киёши смотрел прямо на Аомине, ответ напрашивался сам собой. Аомине с готовностью вмешался, по достоинству оценив коварную улыбку Киёши.   
– Я помогу. Если Куроко будет рад – я протащу сюда пса.   
– Эй! – взвился Кагами. – Если уж кто и принесет сюда это исчадье ада, это буду я!  
– Но ты только что отказался, – напомнил Аомине. – Вот уж не думал, что тебе не по плечу какой-то щенок, но…  
– Всё мне по плечу! И я точно не собираюсь уступать тебе!   
– О, не утруждайся. Я вполне могу помочь Железному Сердцу. А ты сиди и дальше без дела, мешайся под ногами.  
Кагами резко ответил, и разговор быстро перешёл в перебранку. Медсестра дважды заглядывала, чтобы напомнить им, что в больнице не стоит кричать.   
А Киёши просто сидел и смотрел на них с улыбкой.  
– Твои лучшие друзья очаровательны, когда дерутся из-за тебя, Куроко…  
К счастью для него, эти баскетбольные идиоты были слишком заняты перепалкой, чтобы услышать его слова. 

Около полуночи в палату заглянул Акаши. К этому времени только Киёши оставался на ногах: Аомине дремал, опустив голову на руки, сложенные на кровати Куроко, а Кагами поставил свой стул с другой стороны – подальше от раздражающего его Аомине, – и теперь храпел, откинувшись на спинку.   
– Добрый вечер, – поздоровался Акаши, с бесстрастным лицом разглядывая открывшуюся картину.   
– С возвращением, Акаши-кун. Хочешь посидеть с Куроко? Я могу выйти, если…  
– Нет необходимости, – ответил Акаши. – Я планирую остаться. Если кто-то решит проверить, то для меня сделают исключение из правила. В любом случае, я рад, что ты ещё не спишь. Я хотел бы обсудить кое-что с тобой, Железное Сердце.  
– Лучше Киёши. Или Теппей, если уж на то пошло. Железное Сердце не такое уж хорошее имя для школьника.  
– Почему же? – спросил Акаши. – Тебе идеально подходит. Но мы отвлеклись. Ты планируешь в ближайшее время сделать операцию на ноге, не так ли?  
– Всё так, – согласился Киёши. – Ты обсуждал это с моей командой?   
– Нет. Я наткнулся на эту информацию, когда изучал потенциальных соперников в начале года, – ответил Акаши. – Травма, которую ты получил на первый год старшей школы в матче с Кирисаки Дайчи, требовала оперативного вмешательства, однако на Зимнем Кубке я заметил, что оно не было произведено.   
– Мой врач предложил мне сперва пройти физиотерапию, а затем уже сделать операцию, – сказал Киёши.   
– Но ты знал, что рано или поздно операция будет необходима, – озадаченно уточнил Акаши. – Не разумнее ли было бы сделать её сразу же?  
– Ну… Скажем так, вопрос в приоритетах. – Киёши пожал плечами. – Да, это может показаться глупым, но я хотел сыграть как можно больше игр в команде, которую мы с Хьюгой создали с нуля. Я надеялся, что проведу с ними два года, но, похоже, удастся только один.   
– Но если бы ты сразу сделал операцию, тебе не пришлось бы пропускать первый год университета. Ты мог бы получить спортивную стипендию…  
– О, я думаю, что получу стипендию за знания, – отмахнулся Киёши. – Может показаться, что я просто безмозглый красавчик, но это не так.   
Акаши не смог удержаться от смешка, и Киёши улыбнулся в ответ.   
– Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но твой доктор – низкопробный идиот, – вновь посерьезнел Акаши.   
– Эмм…  
– Я нашёл для тебя получше.   
– Акаши-кун, – Киёши моргнул, – я не…  
– Он готов провести операцию дня через три. И с его планом физиотерапии ты, вероятно, будешь на ногах к отборочным на Зимний кубок среди университетов.   
Киёши не нашёлся, что ответить.   
– Я уже обо всём договорился и оплатил, – закончил Акаши.  
– Что?! Я… Я не могу…  
– Ты можешь, – парировал Акаши. – Ты примешь это. Я настаиваю, Железное Сердце.   
Киёши уставился на него, словно Акаши отрастил вторую голову.   
– Но почему? Я понимаю, почему ты оплатил лечение Тецуи и Такао, но это… Это уж точно не твоя вина, Акаши-кун. Никто из вас не причинял мне вреда, так что…  
– Это для Тецуи, – перебил Акаши. – Да и мне самому не всё равно… Кроме того, в моей команде есть человек, который расстроится, если не сможет больше с тобой сыграть. Но в первую очередь, всё это ради выздоровления Тецуи. Думаю, тебе известно о его убеждениях. Вернее, о его мировоззрении.  
– Ох, – Киёши начал понимать, о чём говорил Акаши.   
– Я ни в коем случае не хотел бы его изменить, однако хотелось бы, чтобы он заботился о самом себе чуть больше. Мне его прогулка по больнице понравилась ничуть не больше, чем докторам, – Акаши покачал головой. – У меня мало надежды на то, что он будет действовать благоразумней, когда его выпишут. Разве что кто-то будет стоять между ним и баскетбольной площадкой, например, кто-то, с кем он мог бы вместе выздоравливать.   
– Не думаю, что это так уж необходимо, – возразил Киёши. – Я согласен, это бы помогло, но Кагами и без того планирует забрать Куроко в свою квартиру, да и гнев Рико – достаточно весомая причина не тренироваться сверх своих возможностей.   
– Я не сомневаюсь, что Кагами будет следить за Куроко в меру своих сил, – согласился Акаши, бросив взгляд на Кагами. – Или что Айда-сан приложит все усилия, чтобы убедиться, что Куроко не перетруждается, вернувшись к тренировкам. И все же я предпочёл бы иметь как можно больше гарантий.  
– Я всё равно не могу принять…   
– Можешь. Я настаиваю, – перебил Акаши.   
– Операция весьма дорогая даже со средним доктором, а ты…  
– Я _уже_ заплатил. Сказано – сделано, Киёши-сан.  
Киёши попытался отказаться, но Акаши не принимал "нет" в качестве ответа. Он не просто так считался мастером манипуляций: ему удалось уговорить Киёши, использовав его преданность команде и привязанность к Куроко. Он с самого начала знал, какие рычаги давления придется использовать – желание Киёши играть в полную силу и рядом не стояло с его преданностью друзьям. Акаши считал, что прозвище "Железное Сердце" превосходно отражало суть Киёши.   
После того, как Киёши, наконец-то, сдался, они достаточно долгое время сидели в комфортной тишине, пока Акаши не вскочил испуганно, быстро подходя к Куроко.   
– Что за…  
– Что такое? – спросил Киёши.   
Акаши указал на один из мониторов. Киёши понятия не имел, что на нём отображалось, но Акаши, судя по всему, понимал больше.   
– Если судить по его мозговым волнам, то он просыпается. Но доктора уверяли меня, что снотворного достаточно, чтобы он проспал до утра.  
– Это плохо? Стоит позвать доктора?  
– Я не…  
– Акаши-кун? – слабо спросил Куроко.   
– Тецуя, – Акаши накрыл ладонью ладонь Куроко, которой он прижимал к боку плюшевого льва. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Куроко задумался.  
– Полагаю, неплохо.   
Он медленно оглядел присутствующих, начиная с Акаши и заканчивая Киёши.   
– Киёши-семпай… Мне показалось, я видел…  
– Ты только не волнуйся, хорошо? – попросил Киёши, хотя мониторы пока молчали. – Если ты будешь сильно волноваться, то у тебя может случиться приступ. Но тебе не показалось – Огивара был здесь.   
– Он пришёл меня проведать? – глаза Куроко наполнились слезами.   
– Да, так и есть, – уверил его Киёши.   
– И он… он меня простил?   
– Да. И он надеется, что ты тоже его простишь.   
Куроко озадаченно моргнул.  
– Он винит себя за то, что перестал с тобой общаться, – пояснил Киёши, догадавшись, что Куроко не понимает, почему Огивара чувствует себя виноватым. Ему и в голову не пришло бы такое даже в самый спокойный день, не то что в такой суматошный. – Он очень хочет вновь стать твоим другом.   
Куроко закрыл глаза, чтобы из них не потекло ещё больше слёз.   
– Я счастлив это слышать, – сказал он безэмоционально. – Я так счастлив.  
– Я вижу, – нежно поддразнил Киёши. – Ты так и светишься от счастья.   
Куроко в ответ улыбнулся, хотя его губы и подрагивали.   
– Хайзаки-куну не навредили?   
– Нет. После такого-то представления! Его забрали в полицию, теперь его ждёт следствие. Он больше не причинит тебе вреда.   
– Я знаю, – согласился Куроко. – У него больше нет причин.   
– Тецуя, – голос Акаши был таким неуверенным, каким не был с самого детства. – Насчёт того, что было раньше… Я прошу прощения. Я прошу прощения за всё.  
Он начал убирать руку от руки Куроко, чтобы совершить традиционный поклон, но Куроко с неожиданной скоростью поймал его ладонь.   
– Всё в порядке, Акаши-кун, – сказал он. Быстрое движение отняло у него все силы, потому что его пальцы тут же разжались, и рука упала на кровать ещё до того, как он успел договорить. Куроко пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, прежде чем он снова смог сосредоточиться на Акаши. – Я рад, что ты рядом.  
Акаши тоже пришлось проморгаться – не для того, чтобы сосредоточиться, а чтобы сдержать слезы.   
– Акаши-кун? Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Куроко, и Акаши хохотнул от неожиданности.  
– Ты меня об этом спрашиваешь?   
– Да.   
– В этом весь Куроко, – сказал Киёши. Он встал и потянулся. – Акаши-кун, я пойду найду доктора, раз уж Куроко проснулся. Может, расскажешь ему пока благие вести?  
– Благие вести? – озадаченно переспросил Акаши.   
– Насчёт компании для лечения, – бросил Киёши, подходя к двери. – Мне начинает нравиться эта идея. Мы можем столько фильмов посмотреть вместе! А еще я научу Куроко играть в карты ханафуда. Будет здорово.   
– Я планировал пока придержать эти новости, – отметил Акаши с идеально спокойным лицом. – Я переживал, что Куроко может переволноваться. Но теперь у меня нет выбора, я полагаю.   
– Что вы хотели мне рассказать? – озадаченно уточнил Куроко.   
Киёши оставил объяснения Акаши. Ему всё ещё не нравилось то, что за операцию платил Акаши, но он уже с нетерпением ожидал её. Точнее, времени после операции. Самое время одному из членов его команды научиться играть в карты ханафуда.


	17. Наступает утро.

Огивара не поехал в отель с остальными. Он скорее шагнул бы с крыши, чем позволил Акаши Сейджуро за него заплатить. Огивара был уверен, что именно он оплатил ночлег для Сейрин, Поколения Чудес и остальных, потому что он явно старался возместить причиненный ранее ущерб.  
Кайджо тоже отказались от отеля - за исключением Кисе, - потому что они находились в родном городе и им было, куда пойти. Касамацу заметил, что Огивара не ушёл с остальными, и, видимо, понял причину. Он позвал Огивару переночевать в общежитие Кайджо, и Огивара принял его приглашение.  
– Знаешь, они не такие уж плохие, – сказал Касамацу по дороге. – Поколение Чудес. Когда узнаешь их поближе. Они не специально… То есть, их поведение было ужасным, но…  
– Я знаю, – ответил Огивара. – Я их больше не ненавижу.  
Касамацу внимательно посмотрел на Огивару, прежде чем кивнуть.  
– Я сожалею о том, что они сотворили с тобой. Это было подло. Спасибо, что больше не держишь на них зла.  
– Это мне стоит тебя благодарить, – возразил Огивара. – Это ведь ты нашёл Куроко?  
Касамацу уставился в пол автобуса.  
– Да.  
– Если бы ты его не нашёл и не помог ему, то всё могло пойти совсем по-другому. Ты ему жизнь спас.  
– НАШ КАПИТАН ГЕР-РОЙ! – выкрикнул один из игроков Кайджо, вскидывая в воздух сжатый кулак.  
– Не напоминайте, – попросил Касамацу, не поднимая глаз. Его лицо приобрело нездоровый оттенок. – Не хочу об этом думать. Бедный пацан…  
Огивара моргнул. Ему и в голову не пришло, что должен был пережить тот, кто обнаружил Куроко.  
– Извини, – пробормотал он.  
– Ты не виноват, – отмахнулся Касамацу. Один из товарищей похлопал его по плечу.  
– Всё будет в порядке, капитан. Тебе больше не нужно об этом думать. Этот день подошёл к концу, а утром всё будет лучше.  
Касамацу рассеянно кивнул, но потом поднял голову и улыбнулся команде.

У Огивары сжалось сердце. Он скучал по такому. Команда. Товарищи. Он не мог даже представить, как ему этого не хватало, пока не увидел сегодня, как ведут себя игроки других команд. Сейрин была одной большой семьёй, и все в команде были уверены, что они всегда могут рассчитывать друг на друга. Кайджо поддерживали друг друга, как самые близкие люди. Они приехали в больницу, когда узнали о произошедшем с Куроко, потому что знали, что их поддержка понадобится Кисе. Огивара наблюдал за тем, как они присматривали за Кисе, словно он был их младшим беспутным братом. Игроки Ракузан, решив, что Акаши нужна поддержка, примчались растерянной кавалерией. Шутоку поехали в больницу еще до того, как пострадал Такао. Когда Огивара сидел рядом с капитаном Шутоку, он случайно зацепил взглядом имя Куроко в сообщениях на телефоне. Судя по всему, команда Шутоку ожидала от Мидоримы реакции хуже, чем извержение Везувия, если Куроко не выкарабкается, и постоянным рефреном в их сообщениях было "Мы должны там быть".  
Да и само Поколение Чудес, хотя технически они больше не были одной командой, держались вместе.  
Когда-то у Огивары тоже была команда. Он готов был признать, что они не были настолько близки. В противном случае, их поражение не смогло бы их разделить. Но всё же – это была команда. Огивара знал, что никогда не вернет свою старую команду, но впервые за долгое время он задумался о вступлении в новую.  
Сейрин будут рады приветствовать его, если он решится. Но Огивара не был уверен, что он готов. Последний раз он прикасался к мячу в день того самого проигрыша, когда выбрасывал мяч и всё, связанное с баскетболом, на помойку. Огивара не собирался вступать в Сейрин, пока не убедится, что снова сможет играть.  
Может, он мог бы начать с малого. Купить новый мяч по пути домой. Смахнуть пыль со старых навыков. Присоединиться к уличной игре. Это было вполне похоже на план. После этого можно будет решить. Не было необходимости спешить. К тому же, он был членом кулинарного клуба в своей школе, и как раз пропускал подготовку к распродаже выпечки. Конечно, Куроко был гораздо важнее. На следующий день у них, наконец-то, будет возможность снова поговорить и всё исправить – если Куроко ему позволит.  
Но, разумеется, Куроко позволит. Огивара сам не верил в свои сомнения. Это были беспочвенные страхи, а не реальные опасения. Он знал, что не заслуживает легкого прощения, но он также знал, что Куроко ни за что не станет держать зла. Таким уж он был по природе. Однако отчасти Огивара надеялся, что Куроко его не простит, потому что сам он не мог себя простить. Он причинил боль своему другу и должен был расплатиться за это сполна. Поэтому Огивара пытался поверить в то, что Куроко будет зол на него, может, даже возненавидит. Но в глубине души он знал, что это неправда. Он знал, что Куроко будет счастлив его видеть.  
Огивара не заслуживал такого друга.

Огивара провёл бессонную ночь. Кайджо были радушными хозяевами, но после такого насыщенного дня, мозг Огивары просто не мог перестать работать. Он просто поверить не мог, что всего двадцать четыре часа назад всё, о чём он беспокоился, была нехватка духовок для печенья.  
Сосед Касамацу уехал на выходные, поэтому Огивара занял его кровать. Однако уснуть он не смог. Он следил за тем, как менялось время на прикроватных часах. Когда наступило четыре утра, он решил, что ждать дальше бессмысленно. Он встал, набросал для Касамацу записку с благодарностью, обулся, надел пальто и выскользнул из комнаты.  
Обратно в больницу он дошёл пешком. У него не было ни времени, ни терпения, чтобы уточнить расписание автобусов, к тому же вряд ли что-то уже ходило в такой ранний час. В любом случае, Огивара был напряжён, и ему требовалась разрядка. К тому же, если он собирался вернуться в баскетбол, ему не помешали бы упражнения. А вернуться ему теперь хотелось. Это желание словно зудело под кожей. Он всё ещё боялся, но всё меньше с каждой минутой. Возможно, это был намёк от вселенной. Огивара был уверен, что ничего не происходит без причины. И пусть ему не хотелось верить, что всё произошедшее с Куроко случилось только для того, чтобы они снова могли стать друзьями… Он вполне мог поверить, что их воссоединение было предначертано свыше.  
Дорога до больницы заняла примерно полтора часа. Он мог бы управиться быстрее, но пару раз свернул не туда, так что пришлось заходить в круглосуточные магазины, чтобы уточнить маршрут. Он всё равно пришёл задолго до начала приёмных часов, да и Куроко должен был ещё спать. Так что он сидел в комнате ожидания, пил дряной кофе и смотрел по телевизору круглосуточный новостной канал с выключенным звуком. Было скучно, но уж точно веселей, чем просто следить за сменой минут на часах. И пока он смотрел телевизор, вселенная опять подкинула ему намёк.  
Сперва он глазам своим не поверил. Он решил, что это галлюцинация – закономерный итог переизбытка волнений, недостатка сна и отвратительного кофе. Однако это была не галлюцинация. Это был повтор новостного сюжета о событиях, которые произошли днём ранее. Огивара минут пять тупо смотрел на экран, прежде чем вытащить телефон. Он вспомнил, что в больнице пользоваться телефоном запрещено, и, несмотря на то, что больше никого не было, он не привык нарушать правила, если не было крайней необходимости. Так что он снова натянул пальто, выскочил на улицу и позвонил одному из товарищей по кулинарному клубу. 

Те из Поколения Чудес, кто не остались с Куроко на ночь, прибыли в больницу рано утром. С учетом всего произошедшего, выспались они неплохо. Они все стремились скорее вернуться в больницу. К тому же, их не касались правила, установленные Рико для Сейрин: она пригрозила увеличить нагрузку в четыре раза для любого игрока, который высунется из комнаты до семи утра. Она настаивала, что Куроко расстроится, если они не будут заботиться о себе.  
Старшеклассники Шуутоку всё ещё спали, когда Мидорима выскользнул из комнаты. Такао тоже спал, что было очень хорошо, ведь пока он спал – он не тревожил больную ногу. Мидорима доверял остальным позаботиться о Такао, когда тот проснётся.  
Они не договаривались встретиться или о чём-то подобном, но, как говорится, "великие умы мыслят одинаково". Когда Мидорима дошёл до автобусной остановки, Кисе и Мурасакибара уже стояли на ней. Кисе сжимал огромный стакан с капучино, а Мурасакибара – пакет с едой. Химуро стоял, прислонившись к Мурасакибаре, и тоже держал в руках кофе; он выглядел невыспавшимся, но не протестовал.  
– Мидочин, – поздоровался Мурасакибара. – А где твой Мурочин?  
– Мой кто?  
– Тень твоя, – перевёл Кисе. – Такао.  
– Спит.  
– Его нога в порядке? – спросил Химуро.  
– Поскольку он спал, когда я уходил, не могу сказать с уверенностью, – ответил Мидорима. – Тем не менее, вчера ночью проблем не было. Если он не совершит какую-нибудь глупость, должен полностью восстановиться. Когда прибудет автобус до больницы?  
– По расписанию первый автобус должен прибыть через пять минут, – сказал Кисе. – Как думаете, ещё кто-то придёт?  
– Точно никто из Сейрин, если им жизнь дорога, – хмыкнул Мидорима. – Их тренера стоит опасаться.  
– Мне однажды кошмар приснился, – признался Кисе. – Мы были в тренировочном лагере, и тренировали нас Айда-сан и Акашушка.  
– И мы все сдохли? – с зевком уточнил Такао.  
– Нет. Только мечтали об э… что! – вскрикнул Кисе.  
– Эм, ты когда сюда пришёл? – сонно уточнил Мурасакибара, одновременно с отчаянным вскриком Мидоримы "Такао!"  
– Ась? Я тут с самого начала был, – соврал Такао с невинным лицом и присел на лавочку.  
– Ты что здесь делаешь? Тебе следует спать!  
– Ну, наверное. Но тебе тоже, если уж так, – возразил Такао. – Куроко стоит пары часов потерянного сна, так что…  
– Ну уж как минимум тебе следует использовать твоё кресло, а не скакать на обеих ногах! – раздраженно продолжил Мидорима. – Ты что, хочешь, чтобы швы разошлись?!  
– Я был осторожен, Шин-чан, – успокаивающе сказал Такао. – И я буду везде за тобой следовать. Разве что ты скажешь, что не хочешь меня видеть.  
Мидорима шокировано уставился на щенячьи глазки, которые Такао изобразил, повернувшись к нему. Щенячьи глазки! У Такао были ястребиные глаза, а не щенячьи!  
– Кисе-чин, тебе тоже стоит завести тень, – заметил Мурасакибара. – Они делают людей счастливыми.  
Кисе захихикал, а Мидорима подавился словами. К счастью, вскоре подошёл автобус, так что Мидорима смог отомстить.  
– Мурасакибара, Такао не следует подниматься по ступеням с его ногой. Подними его.  
– Что?! – воскликнул Такао. – Не-не, нет нужды, я… Ауч!  
Такао вскрикнул, когда Мурасакибара легко подхватил его на руки, словно ребенка.  
– Осторожней! – скомандовал Мидорима. – Мы не хотим, чтобы разошлись швы.  
– Да, ребята, с вами никогда не бывает скучно, – с улыбкой заметил Химуро, выбрасывая в урну стаканчик из-под кофе, прежде чем подняться в автобус вслед за ними.  
Благодаря болтовне Такао и Кисе, поездка вышла весьма оживленной, несмотря на ранний час. Утренние пробки ещё не начались, но и для шума было рановато. Водитель автобуса явно его не одобрял, поэтому бросал на них раздраженные взгляды всю поездку. Мурасакибара вынес Такао из автобуса, закинув на плечо.  
– Всё, можно опускать! – уточнил Такао, потому что Мурасакибара продолжал тащить его по дорожке к больнице. – Я способен пройти по ровной земле.  
– Не, слишком много движений, – отмахнулся Мурасакибара.  
– Слишком далеко идти для моих ног или слишком напряжно меня опустить для тебя? – спросил Такао.  
– Хм. И то, и то?  
Химуро мягко рассмеялся. Мидорима был крайне доволен раздраженным выражением лица Такао.  
– У людей может сложиться ложное впечатление, когда они увидят тебя, тащащим меня в больницу, – проныл Такао.  
– Тогда мы можем пройти через запасной вход, – вмешался Мидорима. Такао ворчал всё время, когда они сворачивали на другую дорожку к входу, который ближе остальных к лифтам. Когда они подошли ближе, то услышали знакомый голос.  
– Да, я видел. Поверить не могу. Серьезно! – Огивара звучал, словно он не мог решить – плакать ему или смеяться. – Я даже придумать не могу, что сказать! Один день меня не было – и что произошло?!  
Новоприбывшие замерли. Огивара стоял к ним спиной, поэтому ещё не заметил.  
– Да я знаю. Всё равно. Ну и бардак! Что? Нет, я не могу вернуться. Занят я, вот почему. Это важно, ясно? Ну нет, это ты на меня не повесишь. Я отказываюсь чувствовать себя виноватым. Меня там даже не было! – раздраженно продолжал Огивара. – Каким боком это моя ответственность? Мы все более-менее взрослые люди. И меры безопасности все знаем. Должны, по крайней мере! Это точно не моя обязанность – обучать вас им. Я знаю, что этого не случилось, если бы я был с вами, но я вас нянчить не нанимался! Что, черт побери, делал глава клуба… Знаешь что, плевать. У меня сейчас сядет телефон. Не знаю. Пару дней? Теперь-то большого значения не имеет. Некуда возвращаться.  
Огивара издал смешок, который звучал устало и почти истерично.  
– Да знаю я. Я позвоню, когда заряжу телефон. Пока.  
Огивара завершил разговор, тяжело вздохнул и развернулся. И озадаченно моргнул, увидев Кисе, Мидориму, Такао, Мурасакибару и Химуро.  
– Прости, – быстро сказал Мидорима, смущённый тем, что они подслушивали. – Мы просто…  
– Всё в порядке? – перебил его Такао. Он ткнул локтём Мурасакибару, и тот неохотно его опустил.  
– Ну-у-у-у-у-у… – протянул Огивара, и это само по себе было ответом: всё определённо не было в порядке. Но это было понятно и до его недоответа.  
– Мы можем с чем-то помочь? – спросил Кисе, с готовностью подаваясь вперед. Словно Огивара хотел иметь с ними дело. Мидорима заметил, что его отношение к Поколению Чудес улучшилось, и он был рад это видеть, они явно не были во главе его списка друзей, если вообще в нём были. И Мидорима не мог его за это винить. Чудом было уже то, что он вообще готов был с ними общаться. Да, он держался настороже, но это было и понятно с учётом того, что произошло между ними.  
И ждать большего было бы неправильно. Мидорима это понимал. Кисе, очевидно, нет.  
– Нет, с этим вы помочь точно не можете, – Огивара убрал телефон и нахохлился, засунув руки в карманы.  
– Ну… Если поможет, ты можешь хотя бы выговориться, – предложил Кисе.  
– Разговоры тут тоже не помогут.  
– Ох. Ну…  
Пару минут все неловко молчали.  
– Мы не собирались вмешиваться, – наконец, сказал Мидорима, потому что Кисе явно не знал, что ещё сказать, и никто другой не спешил выступить. – Мы не будем лезть в твои дела.  
– Мои товарищи по клубу сожгли школу, пока я был тут.  
Все уставились на него.  
– Повтори-ка? – потребовал Такао.  
– Мои товарищи. Сожгли вчера нашу школу, – повторил Огивара и сдавленно хихикнул. – Я теперь в кулинарном клубе. Мы готовились к школьному фестивалю – хотели провести распродажу выпечки. И они… что-то натворили. Не знаю, что именно. Они тоже не знают. Причины возгорания всё ещё устанавливаются. Но они в самом прямом смысле спалили школу дотла.  
– Эм... ну, это… – Мидорима запнулся, не зная, что можно сказать.  
– Это уморительно! – зато Такао точно знал. Плечи Огивары затряслись от сдерживаемого смеха.  
– Ты знаешь, вообще-то да. Никто не пострадал. Была суббота, так что в школе были только эти идиоты, и они все успели вовремя убраться, но… черт побери, будет куча проблем.  
– Так ты собираешься принять предложение Айды-сан и перейти в Сейрин? – уточнил Кисе, потому что у него определенно не было ни малейших представлений о правилах приличия. Особенно о правилах приличия для Поколения Чудес, потому что для них черта, которую не стоило пересекать, была расположена дальше, чем для остальных.  
Огивара чувствовал себя несколько неловко, но всё же кивнул:  
– Судьба делает мне явные намеки, и, пожалуй, мне стоит обратить на них внимание.  
– Круто! – воскликнул Такао. – Значит, снова встретимся на площадке.  
– Похоже на то.  
– Вы раньше играли друг против друга? – удивленно уточнил Мидорима у своего лучшего друга.  
– Ну, да.  
– Второй год средней школы, – уточнил Огивара. – Я и не думал, что ты помнишь.  
– О, я ни за что не забуду отличного игрока, – возразил Такао. – И игра была веселой!  
– Да… Это точно, – ностальгически протянул Огивара.  
– О! Слушай, если ваша школа сгорела, значит, вам не надо будет экзамены сдавать? – снова сменил тему Такао. Огивара просиял.  
– Я надеюсь! Хотя может быть трудновато раздобыть мои документы.  
– Не, я думаю, всё образуется, – Такао закинул руку на плечо Огивары и потянул его к дверям. – Всё всегда образовывается.


	18. Новое обещание.

Акаши был обеспокоен. Доктора добавили бессонницу к списку последствий повреждения мозга Куроко. Засыпал он без проблем, другое дело – просыпался. Возможно, со временем это пройдёт само по себе, а может, как и эпилепсия, останется с ним на всю жизнь. Акаши надеялся на первый вариант, Куроко и так достаточно пострадал. Более чем достаточно. Акаши волновался. Часть его волнений была эгоистичной: он переживал, сколько бессонных ночей Куроко проведет, прежде чем начнет ненавидеть тех, из-за кого пострадал?   
За ночь Куроко засыпал и просыпался несколько раз. Акаши был рядом каждый раз, он не спал. Киёши с помощью кофе тоже. Аомине и Кагами продолжали спать. Около семи они, наконец, проснулись: сначала Аомине, и затем он разбудил Кагами своим удивленным возгласом, когда обнаружил.   
– Что случилось? Куроко? – Кагами тоже удивился. – Разве ты не должен был спать до… А сколько времени сейчас?  
– Время завтракать, – ответил Киёши. – Для приёмных часов ещё рановато.  
– Приёмные часы – для обывателей, – отмахнулся Акаши.  
– Так Куроко уже не должен спать? – уточнил Аомине.  
– Лекарства не очень-то хорошо на меня действуют, судя по всему, – невозмутимо ответил Куроко. Он покосился на Акаши и Киёши, прежде чем снова посмотреть на своих лучших друзей. – Доктора решили, что я обойдусь без дополнительных лекарств, если больше не буду гулять по больнице.  
Кагами это объяснение устроило. Он встал, поморщившись, – сон на стуле явно не пошёл на пользу его спине. Аомине же был более подозрителен. Но когда он уставился на Акаши, невозмутимое выражение на его лице не дрогнуло. Куроко явно не хотел информировать остальных о новых проблемах, и Акаши решил пока не поднимать эту тему. Разумеется, остальным следовало узнать об этом, и рано или поздно всё тайное становится явным, но Акаши решил, что это подождёт более удачного момента – когда никто из них не устроит спектакль перед Куроко, посыпая голову пеплом.   
– Вы ему рассказали? – уточнил Кагами у Киёши. – Насчёт… сами знаете.  
– Насчёт Огивары? Да, он в курсе. Он с нетерпением ждёт встречи с другом детства, – ответил Киёши.   
Акаши невольно отвёл глаза. Он был уверен, что Аомине сделал то же самое. Им ещё долго предстояло чувствовать вину за некоторые вещи: например, за то, что они разрушили дружбу Куроко и Огивары. И пусть они оба простили их, это не могло магически убрать чувство вины.   
– Мне надо отлить, – сказал Аомине, найдя повод смыться. – Вернусь через пару минут.

На самом деле Аомине нужно было подышать. Заметив, что в комнате ожидания уже сидят некоторые из его товарищей, он решительно направился к выходу. У него не было сил иметь дело с Кисе или Мидоримой. К счастью, в комнате ожидания не было Огивары. Аомине чувствовал себя безумно виноватым, даже просто думая о парне. Он надеялся, что они с Куроко вскоре помирятся, потому что он чувствовал себя дерьмово каждый раз, когда вспоминал о том, что они натворили. И это усугублялось, когда он думал, что именно Огивара должен был сидеть в комнате Куроко, но не мог из опасений, что его присутствие настолько взволнует Куроко, что у него случился приступ.   
Но если Аомине не хотел думать об Огиваре, он явно выбрал не тот путь к отступлению. Он увидел его, как только вышел на улицу. Огивара сидел на скамейке спиной к выходу, поэтому не заметил Аомине. Аомине думал было развернуться и скрыться, но остановился. Куроко был готов встретиться с Огиварой, поэтому не было причин откладывать их воссоединение. Может, после их встречи Аомине будет чувствовать себя не так паршиво.   
– Огивара, – сказал он, подходя ближе. – Привет.  
Огивара подпрыгнул и обернулся, глядя на Аомине удивленно – и виновато. Аомине не сразу понял, почему, а потом заметил, что Огивара держит в руках. Зажжённую сигарету.   
– Какого черта? – спросил Аомине.  
– Это-то? – вина на лице Огивары сменилась упрямством. – Я уверен, что ты знаешь. Наверняка видел такие штуки раньше.   
– Да, но ты ещё несовершеннолетний.  
– Я в курсе, – Огивара затянулся. – Прекрати так на меня смотреть. У всех есть слабости.  
– Но ты _спортсмен_ , – ляпнул Аомине, и тут же захотел прикусить язык. Он использовал настоящее время. Теперь у Огивары была возможность ответить "уже нет", тем самым напомнив Аомине, кто в этом виноват.  
– Я брошу к тому моменту, как официально переведусь в Сейрин, – ответил Огивара. – Но после таких выходных мне нужна затяжка. Если у тебя есть зависимость, ты поймешь.  
Аомине молча обдумывал ответ Огивары. Две вещи показались ему важнее остальных.   
Во-первых, Огивара был зависим. Он курил не для забавы или крутого вида. Аомине задумался, не было ли это тоже виной Поколения Чудес. Они не только заставляли людей бросать любимый спорт или пробовать покончить с собой, но ещё и подталкивали других к наркотическим веществам? Закончится ли когда-нибудь этот кошмар?  
Во-вторых, Огивара сказал, что он переводится в Сейрин. Он собирался вернуться к баскетболу. Это было хорошей новостью. Просто отличной! Аомине задумался, когда это было решено и в курсе ли остальные.   
– Переводишься в Сейрин? – переспросил он, чтобы быть уверенным, что не обманулся.  
– А? Да. Друзья тебе не сказали?  
– Я с ними сегодня ещё не говорил.  
– Ах, – Огивара кивнул. – Мои товарищи по кулинарному клубу сожгли вчера нашу школу.  
– Что? – недоверчиво спросил Аомине.  
– Именно так я и отреагировал, ага, - Огивара выдохнул дым, а потом потушил сигарету, хотя не выкурил ещё и половины. – Я решил, что вселенная мне на что-то намекает, так что я прислушался – и, да, я перевожусь в Сейрин.  
– Ах. Ну… это хорошо. И то, что ты бросаешь, тоже хорошо, – сказал Аомине. – Курить! Бросаешь курить, не баскетбол. Эм… – Он не мог понять, почему вечно говорит при Огиваре полную чепуху. – Баскетбол ты не бросаешь, ты к нему возвращаешься. Да? Ведь так?  
Судя по лицу Огивары, он находил бормотание Аомине крайне забавным. Аомине решил, что лучше уж так, чем если бы он решил, что Аомине его оскорбил.   
– Ага. Я возвращаюсь к баскетболу. Мне нужно обговорить с Куроко новое обещание.  
– Обещание?  
– Ага. Раз уж старое мы не выполнили.  
Аомине не был уверен, что имеет право задавать следующий вопрос.  
– О каком обещании идёт речь?  
– Ты и правда не знал? – Огивара уставился на сигарету, словно хотел зажечь ее обратно. – Когда я переехал, мы договорились в средней школе вступить в баскетбольные клубы и однажды сыграть друг против друга.  
Аомине непроизвольно поморщился.  
– Не знаю, есть ли тебе дело, но мне жаль…  
– Ещё нет. Но ты пожалеешь, – с коварной усмешкой прервал Огивара. – Когда мы с Куроко надерём твою задницу в следующем году. Именно это мы пообещаем друг другу в этот раз – ну, речь будет, конечно, не конкретно о твоей заднице. Мы пообещаем играть в одной команде и надирать задницы всем соперникам. И после каждой игры выпивать по молочному коктейлю.  
Аомине улыбнулся. Ему было неловко, потому что ему действительно начал нравиться Огивара. К сожалению, вряд ли им удастся стать друзьями.   
– Как Куроко? – спросил Огивара. – Ночью не было проблем?  
– Нет. Ну, за исключением того, что снотворное не работает. Он уже не спал, когда я уходил.  
– А!  
– Акаши и Железное Сердце ему всё рассказали. Он хочет тебя увидеть, – сказал Аомине. – Готов?  
Огивара вертел в руках сигарету. Он выглядел испуганным.   
– Эй, он хочет тебя увидеть, – добавил Аомине, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе звучало одобрение, а не угроза. Это было сложнее, чем он мог представить.  
– Я тоже хочу его увидеть.  
– Так пошли!  
Огивара чиркнул зажигалкой и зажёг сигарету.   
– Я не могу.  
– Огивара… – Аомине не знал, что сказать или сделать. После одной затяжки Огивара снова потушил сигарету.  
– Я не знаю. Что делать, я имею в виду. Я не знаю, что делать, – Огивара выглядел так, словно ему больно. – Я знаю, что выгляжу жалко. Свалю это на недостаток сна. Сделай мне одолжение, скажи, что веришь, что это из-за недостатка сна.   
– Я не думаю, что ты жалок, – быстро возразил Аомине. Он не особо разбирался в эмоциях, но… – Вообще-то, я жалел, что проебал шанс подружиться с тобой ещё до того, как вообще с тобой познакомился.  
– Что? – Огивара вскинул голову.  
– Но плевать. Я не буду…  
– Почему ты хотел со мной подружиться? – спросил Огивара. – В баскетболе я тебе не ровня. И ты сам видел, что я натворил с другом детства… бросил на произвол судьбы.  
– Но ты вернулся, когда оказался ему нужен. Больше похоже на то, что ты был зол, и тебе нужно было время успокоиться. Ты его не бросил.  
– Ну, можно и так сказать…  
– И ты набил морду Хайзаки. По крайней мере, неплохо начал, – добавил Аомине. – Что на мой взгляд крайне круто. Но я знаю – то, что мы сделали… то, что я сделал было непростительно, так что я не буду лезть…  
– Я тебя простил, – перебил Огивара. – Вас всех. Мне показалось, что я вчера сумел донести эту мысль. То есть, я не так уж много сказал, потому что… неловко, да? Но мне показалось, что вы поняли.   
– Ну, типа того, но… Одно дело получить прощение за что-то ужасное. И совсем другое – стать другом с кому-то, кто сотворил столько дерьма…  
Огивара некоторое время пялился на Аомине, прежде чем снова зажечь сигарету.   
– И ты бы правда хотел подружиться с кем-то вроде меня? – спросил он, затянувшись. – После того, как ты увидел меня в худшем свете?  
В худшем свете? Огивара издевался? Аомине понимал, что он был серьезен, но это было почти забавно.  
– Ну, – сказал Огивара, не дождавшись ответа. – Я готов принять твоё неловкое молчание за согласие. Так что… почему бы и нет, черт побери?  
– Что? – озадаченно моргнул Аомине.  
Огивара опять потушил сигарету.  
– Давай начнём сначала. Меня зовут Огивара Шигехиро. Можно Шиге. Приятно познакомиться.  
Это было банально. Практически шаблонно. Но ощущалось правильным.  
– Аомине Дайки. Приятно познакомиться, – Аомине ответил Огиваре такой не нервной улыбкой, прежде чем нахмуриться и кивнуть на сигарету. – Ты выбросишь ее, наконец?  
Огивара подошёл к урне и выкинул окурок.   
– Хорошо, – сказал Аомине и схватил Огивару за предплечье, чтобы потянуть его обратно в больницу. – А теперь мы идём к Тецу. 

Огивара нервничал до тошноты, стоя рядом с палатой Куроко. Аомине зашёл в палату, чтобы предупредить Куроко о том, кто сейчас зайдёт, чтобы не довести его снова до обморока. Или, ещё хуже, приступа.   
Огивара чувствовал, как его руки потели и дрожали, а во рту было сухо. Он понятия не имел, почему так себя чувствует, потому что знал, что его ждёт прощение. Которое он не заслуживал. И всё равно он боялся до слёз.  
Однако он даже не думал струсить и сбежать. Он достаточно далеко зашёл. Пришло время объясниться со своим лучшим другом.   
Киёши, Акаши, Кагами и Аомине вышли в коридор. Киёши ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Акаши заговорил с Огиварой со спокойным лицом.  
– Он спросил, может ли поговорить с тобой наедине. Естественно, мы согласились.  
– Просто для протокола: в этот раз никто не собирается набрасываться на меня, как только я войду? – Огивара постарался усмехнуться, чтобы они поняли, что он шутит. Пытается, по крайней мере.  
– Нет. Думаю, с этим мы уже закончили, – сказал Аомине.  
– Рядом с кроватью есть кнопка, если понадобятся доктора, – добавил Кагами. – На случай… приступа или типа того.  
– Ему уже дали лекарства от этого? – уточнил Огивара.  
– Нет, – ответил Акаши. – Ему ещё предстоит пройти серию тестов, прежде чем ему назначат препарат.  
– Ага. Понял. Я… Я пошёл. Просто… – Огивара одновременно жалел, что не докурил последнюю сигарету, и что вообще курил сегодня. Он сокращал количество сигарет, планируя бросить, но он не сказал об этом Аомине, чтобы это не прозвучало, как оправдание. После пережитого стресса ему было необходимо больше никотина, чтобы успокоиться. Но Куроко мог почувствовать запах дыма. Возможно. В любом случае, он не смог бы скрывать это вечно, но не хотел огорчать Куроко сейчас. Он решил, что один разок соврёт, если Куроко спросит. Скажет, что стоял рядом с курильщиком на остановке или что-то подобное. А когда Куроко выпишут, уже будет не в чем признаваться.   
Его похлопали по спине. Киёши снова ободряюще улыбнулся.   
– Вы будете в порядке. Оба.  
– Да. Да, мы будем.  
– Тецу ждёт, – добавил Аомине.  
Огивара кивнул и заставил себя сделать шаг. Было сложно, но он справился. Осталось только напоминать себе дышать.   
Медленно, но неотвратимо он дошёл до двери и переступил порог.   
Его взгляд немедленно пересекся со взглядом Куроко, и его лицо осветила непрошеная улыбка. Глаза Куроко были тёплыми. Он выглядел усталым и не мог скрыть, что ему больно, но его глаза были тёплыми, словно летний день. Не замершими и холодными, как в последний раз, когда они разговаривали.   
– Огивара-кун.  
– Куроко. Привет. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Я в порядке. Только раны ноют слегка.  
Они оба сказали больше, чем хотели, и оба знали это. Но было трудно найти правильные слова.   
Огивара подошёл ближе, чтобы было проще разговаривать.   
– Ты… Ты готов снова меня увидеть? Не чувствуешь головокружения или… что там бывает перед судорогами?  
– Нет. Я в порядке. Спасибо, что пришёл меня увидеть, – голос Куроко дрогнул. – Как ты вообще узнал, что я здесь?  
– Мне позвонили твои родители.  
Куроко с виноватым видом распахнул глаза. Огивара знал причину. Он так и не сказал родителям про их ссору. У Куроко и его родителей были не самые доверительные отношения. Их почти никогда не было рядом, поэтому Куроко редко с ними говорил и никогда не рассказывал о своих проблемах.   
– Я рад, что они позвонили, – Огивара нарушил неловкое молчание.  
– Спасибо, что пришёл, – сказал Куроко. – И, Огивара-кун, мне так, так жа…  
– _Мне_ жаль, – оборвал его Огивара. – Я был зол и расстроен, и повёл себя, как ребёнок. Я не должен был отворачиваться от тебя, не попытавшись даже поговорить. Так что… извини меня.  
– Мне жаль, что я позволил такому случиться, – сказал Куроко, смотря на Огивару сквозь слёзы.  
– Это была не твоя вина, Куроко. Ты должен это понимать, – ответил Огивара. – Ты не причастен к тому, что творили члены твоей команды. Я это знаю. Я всегда это знал. Тем глупее с моей стороны злиться на тебя за это.  
– Я должен был найти способ их остановить, – Куроко моргнул, и с его глаз сорвались слёзы. – Не прошло ни дня, чтобы я не думал об этом.  
– Я тебе повторяю: это не твоя вина. И я прошу прощения за то, что позволял тебе так долго переживать об этом. Извини меня, пожалуйста.  
– Мне не за что тебя прощать, – озадаченно сказал Куроко. – Значит ли это, что ты меня прощаешь?  
– Конечно. Мне тоже не за что тебя прощать, – ответил Огивара, улыбаясь сквозь слезы. Он протянул руку. – Друзья?  
Куроко хлопнул своей ладонью о ладонь Огивары, как они всегда делали в детстве.   
– Навсегда.  
Внезапно Огивара крепко схватил его ладонь и подошёл ближе, чтобы обнять. Куроко ответил на объятье, вжавшись в Огивару и пряча лицо на его груди. Его трясло от всхлипов.  
– Ну-ну, хватит, – сказал Огивара. – Доктора говорят, что тебе нельзя слишком волноваться.  
– Извини, – Огивара поразился тому, насколько спокойно звучал голос Куроко, несмотря на то, что он плакал. По его мнению, это было настоящее мастерство.  
– Это отчасти напоминает мне тот случай, когда ты упал и стёр оба колена до костей, – заметил Огивара с весельем, хотя он тоже едва удерживался от всхлипов, а по его лицу текли слёзы. – А тебе?  
– Я тогда не плакал, – голос Куроко едва дрогнул, формируя длинное предложение.  
– О, я уверен, что плакал, – соврал Огивара.  
– Нет. Не плакал.  
– Я точно помню, как ты умолял тебя донести до дома.  
– Не было такого, – невозмутимо возразил Куроко.  
– Точно! Всё было наоборот, когда я ногу подвернул. Это я умолял себя нести.  
– Этого тоже никогда не было, – голос Куроко стал спокойнее, уже не дрожал от слёз. Огивара явно действовал на него успокаивающе.  
– Хм, верно. Ну, это должно было случиться.  
– Ты должен был молить донести тебя до пункта назначения? – уточнил Куроко, отодвинувшись от Огивары, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть ему в лицо.  
– Определенно. Это выглядело бы уморительно. Можешь только представить, как бы мы выглядели?   
Куроко почти засмеялся, Огивара был уверен. От уголков его глаз разбежались весёлые морщинки. Но всё же он не засмеялся. Огивара соврал, если бы сказал, что его это не расстроило. Но он знал, что это будет нелегко. Это никогда не было лёгкой задачей.  
"Ну что ж", – подумал Огивара. Ему никогда не удавалось заставить Куроко смеяться больше, чем несколько раз за какое-то время. Может, стоило подождать, когда рядом будет Поколение Чудес, чтобы исполнить своё обещание. Ну, или нет. В этот момент Огивара понял, насколько сильно соскучился по смеху Куроко. Он не слышал его годы, и хотел услышать сейчас. И если только он мог это услышать… что ж, он заслужил это своим умением вызывать у него смех.  
– Слушай, у меня идея, – заговорщицки предложил Огивара. – Я притворюсь, что подвернул ногу, и заставлю кого-нибудь из твоих бывших сокомандников нести меня на спине. Думаю, зеленый подойдёт. Его зовут Мидорима, да? Он выглядит самым старомодным. Или стоит использовать Акаши? Он почти твоего роста, это должно выглядеть нелепо.  
– Ты не всерьез, – неуверенно сказал Куроко.  
– О, я абсолютно серьезен! Ну, может, процентов на восемьдесят.  
– Они не потащат тебя на спине. Не советую даже спрашивать.  
– Думаю, я вполне могу их одурачить, – возразил Огивара. – Столкнуться с ними. Упасть со всей силы. Закричать. Потребовать поездку на спине. Я уверен, что получится.  
– В лучшем случае они позовут Мурасакибару и заставят его тебя нести.  
– Даже если я изображу щенячьи глазки? – Огивара продемонстрировал Куроко свои умения, но стена была бы более впечатлена.  
– Даже тогда, – бесстрастно возразил он.  
– Что ж, тогда мне придётся убедиться, что фиолетового гиганта нет поблизости, – пожал плечами Огивара.  
– Это не…  
– Но ты ещё не слышал лучшую часть плана! – перебил Огивара. – Пока они будут меня нести, я буду пришпоривать и кричать "Но-о-о!". Можешь представить выражение лица Мидоримы, если кто-то такое выкинет? А _Акаши_?  
Куроко вытаращился на него, прежде чем начать смеяться.   
Победа!  
– Это… это было бы… – Куроко даже не мог закончить предложение. – Тебя убьют!  
– Я думаю, если кто-то снимет это на камеру, это будет того стоить.  
Смех сменился всхлипами, из-за которых Куроко трясся всем телом. Он снова привалился к груди Огивары, пытаясь вдохнуть воздух и успокоиться, но у него не получалось. Смеясь, он снова обнял Огивару, и Огивара с готовностью обнял его в ответ.   
Он держал его, пока смех Куроко не утих до тихого хихиканья, которое тоже стихло через какое-то время. Огивара продолжал обнимать Куроко, позволяя ему отдохнуть, пока не понял, что тот уснул – и Огивара продолжил его держать.   
На какое-то время он мог поверить в то, что в мире всё было в порядке.


	19. Клуб лучших друзей.

Спустя полчаса после того, как Огивара зашёл в палату Куроко, напряжение в комнате ожидания стало невыносимым.  
– Пойду проверю, всё ли в порядке, – наконец, вскочил Кагами. Он больше не мог выносить этого напряжения, в особенности – несчастного вида Поколения Чудес, которые надеялись, что воссоединение пройдёт достаточно успешно, чтобы исправить причинённый ими ущерб.  
– Возможно, не стоит? – вскинулся Кисе. – Может, им нужно больше времени…  
– Полчаса прошло, – Кагами закатил глаза.  
– Но если они обсуждают произошедшее… – Кисе посмотрел на Акаши в поисках поддержки, но Акаши смотрел в пол.  
– Думаю, это не повредит, – вмешался Аомине, тоже вставая. – Умираю от любопытства. Пошли посмотрим.  
Кагами нахмурился, словно собирался сказать "я тебя с собой не звал", но всё же ничего не произнёс, так что Аомине решил не заострять на этом внимание. Они прошли к палате Куроко и некоторое время колебались, прежде чем открыть дверь. Они пытались услышать что-то, но из комнаты не доносилось ни звука.  
Аомине начал сомневаться, что это была хорошая идея. Что, если они вообще не разговаривали всё это время? Куроко вполне был способен на подобное, а Огивара… Аомине не знал его достаточно хорошо. Может, он тоже был способен. Хотя нет, не был бы – от такого стресса он наверняка захотел бы курить. Аомине принюхался, игнорируя странный взгляд Кагами. Сигаретами не пахло. И… что получалось? Огивара сдрейфил? Но Аомине был уверен, что это не так. В конце концов, Огивара не побоялся в одиночку напасть на Хайзаки.  
Кагами повёл плечами и решительно двинулся к двери, так что Аомине пришлось поспешить следом. Они пошли в палату Куроко и замерли.  
Огивара поднял глаза. Аомине был уверен, что он пожал бы плечами, если бы это не могло разбудить Куроко, который спал, прижавшись к Огиваре, словно уснул во время объятий.  
– Ты говорил, он плохо ночью спал, – негромко сказал Огивара. – Я решил дать ему возможность отдохнуть.  
– Значит, всё прошло хорошо? – уточнил Кагами.  
– Вполне, – улыбнулся Огивара. Аомине сумел удержать вздох облегчения. Затем Огивара посмотрел на них с превосходством.  
– Вы пропустили возможность увидеть, как он смеётся.  
– Брехня, – выпалил Кагами.  
– А вот и нет, – возразил Огивара.  
– У Сейрин идёт целое соревнование. Мы пытались заставить его смеяться с самого лета, и максимум что получаем – это улыбку. Ты думаешь, что я поверю, что только ты появился, и он начал смеяться?  
Огивара молча улыбнулся.  
Аомине не знал, о чём и думать.  
– Ты правда заставил его смеяться?  
– Ага. Я покажу, когда он проснётся. Только не требуйте этого сразу – нужно, чтобы момент был подходящий. Я вам не фокусник, – уточнил Огивара.  
– Ясен пень, – согласился Аомине. Кагами всё ещё сомневался, но не стал высказывать это вслух.  
– Буду ждать.  
– Просто убедитесь, что у вас камеры наготове, – уверенно сказал Огивара.  
Аомине пододвинул стул, чтобы сесть рядом, а Кагами шагнул в коридор.  
– Я расскажу остальным, что всё в порядке, а потом вернусь.  
Он оставил Аомине и Огивару наедине. Куроко, конечно, тоже был в палате, но он спал. Всего час назад им было бы крайне неловко находиться в компании друг друга, но теперь это чувство не возникало.  
Лишь одна вещь всё ещё беспокоила Аомине. Пару секунд он посомневался, но решился спросить.  
– Эй, Огивара?  
– Хм-м?  
– Ты… насчёт твоего курения… ты из-за нас начал?  
Огивара смерил его нечитаемым взглядом, прежде чем кратко ответить:  
– Нет.  
– Я тебе не верю, – решил Аомине.  
– Но я говорю правду, – возразил Огивара.  
– А говоришь ли? – уточнил Аомине.  
– Да, я… – Огивара оборвал себя, когда в его руках зашевелился Куроко. Он решил, что тот проснулся, но Куроко вновь замер, и тогда Огивара продолжил тише: – Давай потом поговорим? Не хочу его расстраивать. Тем более, в следующем месяце это уже не будет проблемой. Ну, максимум через месяц.  
Аомине нахмурился.  
– Ой, перестань так смотреть, – проныл Огивара. – Погоди, я понял! Ты боишься, что я окажусь типичной "дурной компанией", единственной целью которой является приобщить главного героя к дурным привычкам? Шаблонное мышление, чувак! Ну спасибо!  
– Я понятия не имею, серьезно ты или шутишь, – признал Аомине. Огивара коварно усмехнулся и вздёрнул бровь, но всё же успокоил Аомине:  
– Не волнуйся. Я уже сказал, что бросаю. Куроко я подначивать курить не буду.  
– Да я и не боюсь, – сказал Аомине. – Я не за Куроко волнуюсь… неважно.  
– Не волнуйся об этом, – сказал Огивара. – Слушай, мы поговорим позже, если ты настаиваешь. Но я ещё раз повторяю: я не из-за вас начал.  
Аомине почувствовал себя немного лучше, хотя всё ещё не поверил Огиваре до конца. Он решил пока отложить этот вопрос.  
Вернулся Кагами. Ещё полчаса они просидели в тишине, давая Куроко возможность поспать. Огивара наслаждался, наблюдая за тем, как Аомине и Кагами меряют друг друга недовольными взглядами.  
– Так что с вами двумя такое? – не выдержал он, наконец. – Один из вас у другого девушку увёл, что ли?  
Аомине и Кагами от неожиданности закашлялись. Огивара озадаченно приподнял брови.  
– Ничего подобного! – первым откашлялся Кагами. – Он просто мудак.  
– А ты идиот и задница. И талантом не блещешь.  
– Да уж блеск у меня поярче будет, чем у тебя.  
– Только потому что ты украл мою тень!  
– Не заметил на нём твоего имени!  
Они продолжали браниться, пока Огивара не зашипел, что они разбудят Куроко. Аомине с Кагами быстро заткнулись. 

Куроко медленно открыл глаза. Он определенно лежал не на подушке. Ткань под его щекой пахла как старая забегаловка, в которой они с Огиварой покупали мороженое после игр: табаком, кофе, сахаром и сливками. Это запах навевал воспоминания. И Куроко был готов долго вдыхать его, но осознал, что лежит на ком-то, и сел ровнее.  
– Куроко? Проснулся? – спросил Огивара. Он расцепил руки на спине Куроко и придержал его за плечи. Куроко озадаченно уставился на него, всё ещё не проснувшись до конца.  
– Почему ты пахнешь кофе и сигаретами, Огивара-кун?  
Огивара поперхнулся и закашлялся, но быстро оправился.  
– Я уже давно на ногах. Кофе помогает.  
– Тецу? Ты как? – слишком громко спросил Аомине, словно старался что-то скрыть.  
– Хм-м. Я в порядке, – Куроко чуть отодвинулся от Огивары, наконец, осознав позицию, в которой спал. – Прости, Огивара-кун, это было невежливо с моей стороны.  
– Не беспокойся, – Огивара помог Куроко устроиться удобнее, изменив положение спинки кровати, чтобы Куроко мог на неё опираться. – Я рад, что тебе удалось поспать. Сон важен для выздоровления.  
Куроко покосился на Аомине и Кагами. Кагами был спокоен, а вот Аомине нервничал. Куроко не мог понять, что его беспокоит. Он мог бы предположить, что тот нервничает из-за Огивары, но и Огивара, казалось, не находил себе места от беспокойства, а ведь ему всегда было плевать, нравится ли он окружающим.  
– Ты голоден, Куроко? – спросил Кагами. – Ты уже день не ел, как минимум.  
Куроко задумался, прежде чем ответить:  
– Я не знаю.  
– Идиот, – сказал Кагами мягко. В последнее время он даже орал на Куроко с теплотой. – Как ты можешь не знать, голоден ли ты?  
– Я не знаю, – повторил Куроко.  
– Если доктора одобрят, попробуешь поесть? – спросил Кагами. – Еда тоже нужна для выздоровления, знаешь ли.  
– Я попробую, – решил Куроко, потому что это понравилось бы Кагами, а ради Кагами Куроко был способен практически на всё. Ведь именно Кагами помог Куроко зайти так далеко. Куроко не знал, как бы он вернул своих друзей без его помощи. Всех своих друзей. Хотя был ещё один человек, которому Куроко задолжал благодарность за возвращение последнего из них.  
– Что случилось с Хайзаки-куном? – спросил он, как только Кагами вышел.  
– Арестован, – ответил Огивара. – Ждёт суда. Как и заслуживает.  
– Слишком легко отделался, как по мне, – пробормотал Аомине недовольно. – Тебе следовало дать нам выбить из него всю дурь, Тецу.  
– Нет, – возразил Куроко. – Я не хотел, чтобы пострадал кто-то ещё.  
– Мы бы не пострадали, Кагами его надёжно держал, – Аомине рыкнул. – Оставалось только разбить ему рожу. Не понимаю, почему ты нас остановил.  
– Потому что я не хотел, чтобы пострадал кто-то ещё, – повторил Куроко. – Даже Хайзаки-кун.  
– Он это заслужил, – мрачно сказал Огивара. – После того, что он с тобой сделал… Он заслуживал много большего, чем мы успели сделать.  
– Возможно. Но мне не нравится, когда мои друзья дерутся.  
– Хайзаки никогда не был нашим… – начал было Аомине, но Куроко его перебил.  
– Он был.  
Аомине поморщился.  
– Не был он.  
– Он был моим другом и нашим товарищем по команде. И мне решать, достоин ли он прощения, Аомине-кун.  
– Он не заслуживает прощения после того, что он с тобой сделал, – сказал Аомине, а потом поморщился, осознав, как это прозвучало. Он явно вспомнил о другом случае, когда друзья подвели Куроко, а он всё равно их простил.  
– Я оставил дверь открытой, – сказал Куроко, глядя Аомине прямо в глаза. – Ты представляешь, какой одинокой была бы моя жизнь, если бы я не умел прощать? Или если бы меня не прощали те, кого подвёл я?  
Он бросил взгляд на погрустневшего Огивару, который явно всё ещё считал, что именно он подвёл Куроко, а не наоборот.  
– Ты хороший друг, Куроко,– сказал Кагами, войдя в дверь и нарушив повисшее неловкое молчание. – Любой, кто закрыл бы для тебя дверь – полный дебил. Ты практически святой вообще. Большинству из нас достаточно тяжело просто быть приличными друзьями, так что мы даже не пытаемся быть такими крутыми, как ты. Ну и мы в курсе, что ты простишь нам желание побить Хайзаки. Или избитого Хайзаки. Так что, в конце концов, всё будет хорошо.  
– Кагами-кун, – Куроко вздохнул, не одобряя разговор о насилии, но всё равно радуясь своевременному возвращению Кагами. Кагами пожал плечами и протянул ему стаканчик с пудингом и ложку.  
– Ты знаешь, что я никогда не прощу кого-то за то, что сотворил Хайзаки. И мы с ним не были ни друзьями, ни товарищами по команде.  
– Аналогично, – поддакнул Огивара. – Так что я всё ещё злюсь на него, и хотел бы ещё пару раз ему врезать.  
– Хотелось бы мне в принципе ему врезать, – проворчал Аомине.  
– Но, – Огивара задумался, – бывали моменты, когда он не выглядел таким уж мудаком. Например, в конце, когда ты с ним поговорил, Куроко. Может, для него ещё есть шанс. Не знаю. Но я точно не жалею, что я его ударил. Может, и не стоит сейчас размахивать кулаками, его ведь уже арестовали. Но если он попробует тебе навредить, когда выйдет, я снова ему врежу. А пока что, нет смысла на этом зацикливаться.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Куроко. Он возился, пытаясь открыть пудинг. Упаковка была закрыта надёжно, а его моторика была всё ещё не очень хороша. Кагами закатил глаза и отодрал закрывающую плёнку.  
– Медсестра сказала начать с этого. Если нормально пойдёт, через несколько часов разрешат поесть риса и яиц, – Кагами воткнул в пудинг ложку, прежде чем отдать его обратно Куроко. Куроко порадовался, что Кагами не попытался покормить его с ложечки, это было бы слишком унизительно.  
Куроко взял ложку и осторожно попробовал пудинг. Ему удалось не уронить ложку и не пролить пудинг, целиком донеся его до рта, как и задумывалось. Пудинг оказался на удивление вкусным. Куроко решил, что он был голоднее, чем полагал. Сладкий ванильный вкус словно бы очистил его голову.  
– Вкусно, – сказал он вместо того, чтобы снова поблагодарить Кагами, потому что того явно больше порадовало бы признание, что Куроко наслаждается едой, чем пустое "спасибо". Он был прав: Кагами расцвел тёплой улыбкой, которой улыбался только в присутствии Куроко, и потянулся похлопать его по голове, но в последний момент остановился и похлопал его по плечу.  
– Буфетчица пыталась дать мне шоколадный, пришлось выпрашивать ванильный ради тебя.  
– Я признателен тебе за это, – Куроко съел ещё одну ложку.  
– Всё ещё одержим ванилью, – Огивара откинулся на стуле, балансируя на двух ножках. – Хорошо, что какие-то вещи никогда не меняются.  
– В тот день, когда он предпочтёт другой вкус, на площадку влетит метеорит, – хмыкнул Аомине. – Всю среднюю школу он тоже ел только ваниль. Понятия не имею, почему – шоколад же лучше!  
– Он имеет полное право любить ваниль, если хочет, идиот, – рыкнул Кагами.  
– Я и не спорю. Я просто сказал, что шоколад лучше, – возразил Аомине. – Не говори, что ты считаешь иначе!  
– Всем нравится разное, дебил.  
– Ты тут единственный дебил!  
– А я ириски больше всего люблю, – вмешался Огивара. – Хотя вряд ли это вас интересует.  
– Ириски? – переспросил Аомине. – Серьезно?!  
– Даже не начинай! – зло сказал Кагами. – Он имеет право любить ириски!  
– У тебя, наверное, реально идиотский любимый вкус, – решил Аомине. – Раз уж ты так защищаешь чужие. Признавайся, какой? Вкус гамбургера? Да?  
– Ты о чём? Нет такого вкуса мороженого!  
– А мы и не о мороженом говорим. Мы говорим о любимых вкусах.  
– Любимый вкус. Ну, если речь о любимых вкусах, то у меня нет одного единственного.  
– Спорим, это бекон? В Америке он популярен, да? Всё подряд с беконом, и всё подряд со вкусом бекона!  
– Опять мыслишь шаблонами, Аомине? – хмыкнул Огивара. Аомине надулся. Огивара с усмешкой повернулся к Кагами.  
– Так что, это бекон?  
– Ах ты мелкий… – Кагами явно настроился на скандал.  
Куроко с улыбкой следил за ними. Он никогда не думал, что увидит такое: три его лучших друга, самые яркие огни в его жизни, все вместе и рядом с ним. Он был так счастлив, что сердце сжималось. Он мечтал остановить это мгновение… или хотя бы запечатлеть его. К сожалению, у него не было фотоаппарата, и он понятия не имел, где его телефон.  
Тут он заметил на тумбочке телефон Кагами. Куроко покосился на своих друзей, чтобы убедиться, что они не смотрят на него, прежде чем осторожно потянуться за телефоном.  
На фотографии, которую он сделал, Огивара прятался от Кагами за Аомине, а Кагами пытался дать ему подзатыльник, даже не пытаясь не задевать Аомине. Вспышка и щелчок камеры привлекли их внимание, и Куроко быстро сфотографировал их ошарашенные лица.  
– Скажите "сыр", – запоздало сказал он своим обычным безэмоциональным тоном. Огивара расхохотался.  
– Это принято говорить _до_ того, как делать снимок!  
– Упс.  
– Хватит играть с моим телефоном, – сказал Кагами. – Ешь свой пудинг. Я его специально для тебя добывал!  
– Угу, целых секунд десять, – фыркнул Аомине. – Настоящий подвиг, чувак!  
– Заткнись.  
– Я так счастлив видеть, что вы ладите, – признался Куроко. Аомине и Кагами синхронно фыркнули. Огивара заговорщически посмотрел на Куроко и закинул руки на плечи обоих, притягивая их к себе.  
– Сделай ещё снимок, Куроко! Групповое объятие!  
Кагами запротестовал, а Аомине заворчал, но ни один из них не сдвинулся с места, пока Куроко не щёлкнул камерой.  
Куроко пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться: на фотографии Огивара ставил обоим парням рожки.

  
  
  



	20. Прийтись к месту.

Аомине, Кагами и Огивару выгнали из палаты Куроко полчаса спустя, когда его пришёл осмотреть доктор. Остальные члены Поколения Чудес сидели в комнате ожидания, как и Такао, Химуро и Киёши. Поскольку команда Сейрин была пока ещё неполным составом, Аомине решил, что это вполне подходящее время, чтобы разобраться с курением Огивары.   
– Теперь скажи мне правду, – сказал он, устраиваясь на стуле. – Ты ведь из-за нас начал курить?   
Все уставились сначала на него, а потом на замершего Огивару. Только тогда до Аомине дошло, что остальные были не в курсе, что Огивара курит. Он просто предположил, что раз Огивара курил, когда они встретились, и при этом с остальными он разговаривал незадолго до этого… Аомине понял, что он был не прав.   
– Ты куришь, Огивара? – недоверчиво спросил Кагами. А ещё Аомине забыл, что в комнате были Киёши и Кагами, которые точно были не в курсе. Упс.   
– Извини, чувак, – Аомине почесал в затылке, – я думал, все в курсе…  
– Ну, они не были, – отмер Огивара. – И я бы предпочёл, чтобы это осталось между нами, но, полагаю, уже поздно.   
– Ты начал курить только из-за нас? – дрожащим голосом спросил Кисе. Аомине всерьёз пожалел о том, что он решил поговорить об этом в присутствии остальных Чудес. Некоторые из них и так была на волосок от истерики. Он подумал, не стоило ли ему оставить эту часть вины только для себя. С другой стороны, остальным стоило знать обо всех последствиях их поступков. Но, может, это был уже перебор, ведь даже Акаши казался хрупким, а Кисе и вовсе выглядел душераздирающе.   
– Нет, – твердо сказал Огивара. – Я начал курить не только из-за вас. Как я уже говорил Аомине.  
– А я сказал, что не верю, – парировал Аомине.   
– Ты что-то умалчиваешь, – заметил Акаши, пристально глядя на Огивару.   
– Ну ладно, – вздохнул Огивара. – Я расскажу всё. Неделю назад – да ещё вчера с утра, – я бы с радостью свалил вину на вас. И мою никотиновую зависимость, и всё плохое, что случалось после той игры, каждый мой идиотский выбор. Но я кое-что понял за эти дни, и мне давно стоило додуматься до этого: в моих ошибках и дурацких выборах виноват только я сам. Я начал курить, когда перевёлся из Мейко. Я был новичком, у меня не было друзей, не было клуба, не было цели в жизни. Смысла что-то начинать тоже не было, ведь до конца школы оставалось всего несколько месяцев. Несколько ребят из школы жили неподалёку, и только из-за этого мы ходили домой вместе. Пара из них курили. Они не были плохими ребятами или типа того, и они были единственными, кто пытался со мной общаться. Так что, когда один из них предложил мне сигарету, я решил попробовать и вписаться в компанию. Да, логика дурацкая. И я бросаю курить, раз уж решил вернуться к баскетболу. Как видите, к вам это отношения не имеет, – подвёл итог Огивара.   
– Это не совсем верно, – сказал Акаши. – Если бы мы не испортили для тебя баскетбол нашим отношением к игре, ты бы вступил в баскетбольный клуб, и не подвергся бы дурному влиянию.   
– Может, да, а может, и нет, – пожал плечами Огивара. – Я мог не захотеть вступить в клуб на несколько месяцев, тем более после конца турнира. Теперь, когда я думаю об этом, я полагаю, что не вступил бы, ведь третьегодки всегда уходят после…  
– Тогда ты бы играл с другими третьегодками, – вмешался Аомине, – и не болтался бы с теми парнями.  
– Эй, я не жалею, что с ними подружился! – возмутился Огивара. – Они хорошие люди. Курение не означает, что человек автоматически плохой! Общение с ними было моим собственным выбором, как и курение.   
Акаши всё ещё не выглядел убеждённым.  
– Но ты…  
– Моя очередь цитировать фильм, – Огивара кивнул Киёши, который любил цитировать фильмы, насколько Аомине мог заметить. – "У тебя только одна жизнь, и что бы ты ни делал, что бы ни делали с тобой, нельзя закрывать на это глаза". Большинство из нас делали вещи, о которых мы сожалеем. Теперь приходится с ними разбираться. Да, вы причинили мне боль, но вы были не единственными. Если я буду навешивать на вас собственные ошибки или буду лелеять старые обиды, это не поможет мне решить мои проблемы или проблемы остальных людей, которые пострадали. Я ошибался, думая, что это поможет, и я прошу вашего прощения за это. Вас нельзя винить за то, что случилось с Куроко. Это вина Хайзаки. В конечном счёте, именно он не смог справиться с тем, что с ним случилось, поэтому он использовал вас как оправдание своих действий. Я не собираюсь ему уподобляться. И, честно слово, любой, кто решил спрятать голову в песок и обвинять вас во всём, что происходило в их жизни после встречи с вами, просто не достоин жалости. Так что… вам стоит закончить с самобичеванием. Так я думаю.   
Огивара выглядел печально и не уверенно, завершив монолог, но явно был готов отстаивать каждое слово. Аомине сглотнул комок в горле. Он не смог бы говорить, даже если бы знал, что сказать. Остальные члены Поколения Чудес также были впечатлены. Мурасакибара шмыгал носом, Мидорима прятал глаза за очками, Акаши опустил голову, скрыв лицо, но Аомине мог поклясться, что заметил слезы на его щёках, прежде чем Акаши их смахнул. Кисе бросился к Огиваре, бессмысленно бормоча сквозь слёзы.  
– Ого! Потише! – у Огивары не было опыта общения с Кисе в его амплуа короля драмы, хотя на этот раз Кисе точно был совершенно искренним.   
– Огиварушка! – выдавил Кисе среди неразборчивого бормотания. Огивара огляделся в поисках помощи. Его взгляд остановился на Аомине, и тот решил, что стоит что-то сделать, раз уж они подружились. Так что Аомине схватил Кисе за шкирку и оттащил в сторону.   
– Отпусти его, – выдавил Аомине. – Он уже синеет.   
– Но… он! Огиварушка… он…  
– Я не хотел заставить тебя расплакаться, – поморщился Огивара. – Извини, я не имел в виду…   
– Ты не сделал ничего дурного, – наконец поднял голову Акаши. Его глаза были влажными, но в остальном он восстановил контроль над собой. – Напротив. Я думаю, ты кое-что исправил.   
– Ах. Ну. Тогда хорошо, – Огивара всё ещё выглядел неуверенно, но принял объяснение.   
– Итак, – попробовал Киёши сменить тему, – из какого фильма эта цитата?  
– [Отсчет убийст8](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%82%D1%81%D1%87%D1%91%D1%82_%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2), – Огивара с готовностью схватился за новую тему. – Это американский триллер, который я смотрел когда-то с Куроко. Нам было около десяти, так что мы знатно перепугались. Это фильм о двух подростках, которые решили доказать, что могут избежать наказания за убийство, поэтому…  
Он стал пересказывать сюжет фильма, но его никто не слушал, кроме разве что Киёши. Остальные погрузились в собственные мысли. Впервые им стало легче. Монолог Огивары словно ослабил узел внутри Аомине, позволяя легче дышать и лучше соображать. Он был уверен, что на остальных он произвёл похожий эффект. 

Сейрин прибыли ещё до конца осмотра Куроко. Едва им рассказали последние новости, пришли Касамацу и Кобори. Касамацу выглядел так, словно практически не спал.   
– Как пацан сегодня? – спросил он. Он уставился на покрасневшие глаза Кисе и приготовился к плохим новостям.   
– Думаю, неплохо, – ответил Киёши. – Спал ночью немного, как и все остальные, полагаю. Приступов не было, и он в полном сознании, так что это хорошо.   
– И он поел с утра, – добавил Огивара. – Сказал, что пудинг вкусный.   
– Тогда что не так? – Касамацу присел рядом с Кисе.   
– Всё так, семпай, – Кисе слабо улыбнулся. – Всё, наконец, налаживается. Но в порядке ли Вы? Выглядите бледным.   
– Не мог уснуть, – признал Касамацу. Ему всю ночь снились кошмары о том, как он снова и снова находит Куроко, но события отличались от реальности. Пару раз он находил уже труп, один раз даже с птицей, выклёвывающей глаз Куроко. В другом сне Касамацу пытался помочь Куроко, и Кисе прибежал как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть его смерть. Ещё в одном сне Касамацу не смог спустить Куроко вниз.   
Разумеется, Касамацу не собирался делиться с остальными деталями. У них и так было полно проблем, чтобы добавлять ещё и его кошмары.   
– Мне жаль, семпай.   
– В этот раз это не твоя вина, дурак.  
– Извини, если разбудил, когда уходил, – с сочувствием сказал Огивара.   
– Не переживай, не разбудил, – Касамацу соврал. Однако звук закрывшейся двери выдернул его из очередного кошмара, так что он воспринял это как освобождение. – Но ты тоже вряд ли много спал. Я проснулся около четырёх, и тебя уже не было.   
– Ты не поехал в отель с остальными? – уточнил Акаши у Огивары. Огивара пожал плечами.   
– Мы разговорились, – ответил вместо него Касамацу. – Так что я пригласил его в Кайджо, раз уж мой сосед уехал на выходные.   
– Понятно, – Акаши явно понял настоящую причину, но он не выглядел разозлённым. – Возможно, тебе стоит поехать в отель сейчас, Огивара. Как и Железному Сердцу. Вы, должно быть, истощены после бессонной ночи.   
– Может, чуть позже, – согласился Киёши. – Мне надо хотя бы предупредить Куроко.   
– А вот Огиваре придётся задержаться, – вмешался Кагами. – Он пообещал нам показать, как Куроко смеётся.   
– Я так понимаю, что есть соревнование, – согласился Огивара, – поэтому мне интересно, какой приз?  
– Недельное избавление от нарезания кругов на тренировках, – ответила Рико.   
– Вот как. Звучит отлично, – кивнул Огивара. – Кстати: если ваше предложение ещё в силе, Айда-сан, я был бы рад перевестись в Сейрин. Мой кулинарный клуб вчера спалил мою школу, так что мне нужна новая.   
Судя по всему, это было новостью для Акаши, который в этот момент как раз делал глоток кофе и подавился. Уставшему мозгу Касамацу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы отвлечься от наблюдения за Акаши и осознать сказанное Огиварой.   
– Что?! Что твой клуб сделал?  
– Именно то, что я сказал, – вздохнул Огивара. – Они сожгли мою школу дотла.   
– Вот она! Сейриндипность в действии, – ахнул Изуки. Раздался целый нестройный хор голосов с выкриками "Заткнись, Изуки", "Слишком рано для идиотских шуток!".  
– О, похоже, я взорвал аудиторию, – добавил Изуки.   
– Изуки, иди купи кофе и утопись в нём! – Хьюга дал Изуки подзатыльник.   
– Жжёшь, – внезапно добавил Огивара. На секунду все замерли, прежде чем обернуться к нему. Он с улыбкой пожал плечами.   
– Да! Хоть кто-то меня понимает! – с восторгом сказал Изуки.   
– Ой, только ты не начинай! – прикрикнул Хьюга.   
– Ой-ой, их теперь двое, – простонал Коганей.   
– Он точно придётся к месту, – счастливо решил Киёши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от переводчика: Ранее я старалась находить официальные варианты перевода цитат, но в данном случае официальный русский вариант несколько искажает смысл оригинального текста, поэтому здесь перевод мой.


	21. Шутка для своих.

Спустя какое-то время, доктор Куроко вышел в комнату ожидания, чтобы сообщить о том, что его вновь можно посещать. Поскольку ночь прошла спокойно, и Куроко не стало хуже от присутствия в комнате людей, лимит на количество посетителей был снят. После этого Акаши строго напомнил всем, что могло вызвать приступ. Он явно говорил в основном с Поколением Чудес, которые хотели поговорить с Куроко наедине (и он был в их числе).   
После прочувствованной речи Огивары об ответственности за свои и чужие поступки, им всем стало легче. Словно с их плеч упал неподъемный груз. Прощение Огивары и его доводы сделали будущее менее безнадёжным. Они всё ещё чувствовали отголоски вины – и, скорее всего, будут чувствовать их ещё какое-то время, – но это было и к лучшему. Это не даст им оступиться и вновь стать бессердечными монстрам. 

Куроко явно обрадовался, когда они ввалились в его комнату. Он был смущён и одновременно польщён количеством посетителей.   
– Куроко, хвала богам! – своеобразно поздоровался Такао. – Шин-чан никак не затыкался о том, как он волнуется!  
– Что? Это ложь! Такао, заткнись! – резко выкрикнул Мидорима, отчаянно покраснев.   
– Он всю ночь поливал грудь нашего капитана суровыми мужицкими слезами. Мияджи настолько расчувствовался, что даже предложил ему ананасовый коктейль, а не угрожал врезать ананасом, – продолжил Такао.  
Куроко задумался, словно что-то вспоминая.   
– Вчера вечером, после ареста Хайзаки-куна, кто-то из вас заходил? Кисе-кун, Огивара-кун и Мидорима-кун?   
Они выглядели удивлёнными, но кивнули.   
– Да. Ты помнишь? Ты слышал, что мы говорили? – просил Огивара.   
– Всё в тумане, но да, думаю, да, – Куроко потёр лоб ниже бинтов, потом кивнул уверенней. – Да, я помню. И…спасибо.   
Кисе был непривычно тихим, когда он присел с влажными глазами ближе всех к Куроко и похлопал его по руке. Когда он начал убирать ладонь, Куроко неловко, но быстро схватил её. Его лицо, как обычно, ничего не выражало, но движение очевидно утомило его, поскольку он тут же уронил руку на кровать, не выпустив, впрочем, ладони Кисе.   
Испортившееся было настроение снова поползло вверх. Благодаря стараниям Огивары и Такао оставаться серьёзными было невозможно. Удивительно, но, несмотря на то, что комната была полна фанатиков баскетбола, разговоры не свелись только к игре. Обсуждалось всё: от планов на зимние каникулы до обещаний провести масштабную снежную битву, как только в Токио выпадет снег. Остальные игроки Шуутоку прибыли как раз вовремя, чтобы согласиться участвовать в последнем развлечении. Прибывшие одновременно с ними игроки Ракузан с сожалением признали, что не смогут приехать. Аомине уверенно предложил услуги Сакурая, который мог приготовить закуски и горячий шоколад, и начался разговор, привлёкший внимание Мурасакибары – о готовке. Огивара и Сакурай сравнивали рецепты шоколадного печенья, а Кагами предложил два варианта разнообразить вкус горячего шоколада, один из которых включал перец. По словам его латиноамериканской соседки из Америки, этот рецепт был популярен ещё у ацтеков.   
Огивара попытался выманить у Кагами еще каких-нибудь мексиканских рецептов, и в итоге они исписали обложку и поля рецептов печенья, потому что у них больше не было бумаги. Мурасакибара крайне заинтересовался жареным мороженым – это был не только десерт, – а он их очень любил, – но еще и крайне необычный десерт. Отсюда разговор перешёл на разные способы обжарки, а потом переключился до способов улучшить сопротивление к огню.   
Разговор дошёл до точки кипения, когда Огивара пытался убедить Кагами и Мурасакибару, что он способен вытащить раскалённый противень из печи даже без прихваток, что частенько и делал в кулинарном клубе.   
– Не думаю, что это возможно, – лениво возразил Мурасакибара.   
– Возможно! Я тебе как-нибудь покажу. Вообще, я сейчас покажу, смотри! – не раздумывая, Огивара вытащил зажигалку, зажёг огонёк и поднёс к нему руку, позволяя огню облизывать ребро ладони. – Я могу так секунд пятнадцать.   
– Огивара-кун, остановись, пожалуйста, – быстро сказал Куроко. Огивара только взглянул на его лицо и тут же погасил огонь.   
– Ох, извини, Куроко. Честное слово, мне бы не навредило. Ну, может, в конце секунды четыре было бы больно.   
Куроко несколько раз моргнул.  
– Откуда у тебя вообще зажигалка?  
– Нашёл, – мгновенно ответил Огивара.   
– Чувак, в вашем кулинарном клубе все такие? Тогда неудивительно, что они школу спалили, – быстро сказал Кагами. Впрочем, не слишком быстро, чтобы это показалось подозрительным - он словно просто продолжал разговор. И это точно отвлекло Куроко от зажигалки, потому что…  
– Что?   
– Кто спалил школу? – одновременно спросил Хаяма, отвлёкшись от Изуки и его записной книжки с каламбурами.   
– Мои товарищи по кулинарному клубу спалили вчера мою школу, – Огивара криво улыбнулся Куроко. – Прости, забыл сказать. Но я думаю вскоре перевестись в Сейрин. Если ты не против?  
– Почему это я должен быть против? – спросил Куроко с сияющими глазами.   
– Я против, – проныл Такао, забавляясь. – Семпаи бросают нас с Шин-чаном, как и Кайджо, Тоо и Йосен, даже Ракузан теряет свой козырь. А у Сейрин только Железное Сердце уходит, и то всего на полгода. Нечестно! Лучше переводись в Шуутоку, Огивара!  
– Или Тоо, – быстро вмешался Аомине, прикинув. – Тогда у меня в команде будет два человека, умеющих готовить.   
– Варачин всегда может перевестись в Йосен и готовить для меня, – предложил Мурасакибара.   
– Варачин? – озадаченно повторил Огивара. Рико вскочила.  
– Даже не пытайтесь! Мы первые предложили, и Огивара уже согласился! Так что теперь он наш! Отвалите, Поколение Чудес!   
– Я не из Чудес! – быстро поднял руку Такао. – Так что…  
– Партнёры Чудес со стрёмными глазами тоже отваливают, – прервал его Кагами.   
– Я хочу заметить, что ваше соглашение является устным, и следовательно, ещё не имеет законной силы, – коварно заметил Акаши, – поэтому пока Огивара не подтвердит своё решение письменно…  
– Жаль разочаровывать, но я уже определился, – ухмыльнулся Огивара. – Как сказал Изуки-семпай, это сейриндипность!  
Хаяма так расхохотался, что свалился со стула. Изуки дал Огиваре пять, под дружный хор недовольных возгласов остальных.   
– Кажется, Сейрин в следующем году будет ведущей командой, – озабоченно сказал Кисе. – Я и не сообразил, пока Такао не сказал, но ведь остальные команды и правда теряют ключевых игроков.   
– Придётся тебе стараться усердней, чтобы добиться успеха, – вставил Мидорима, поправляя очки. – Шутоку теряет большую часть основного состава, но мы ведь не впадаем в отчаяние.   
– Ага, – добавил Огивара с коварной усмешкой. – Придётся просто _выехать на этом_ , если понимаете, о чём я.   
На мгновение все зависли, пытаясь понять подтекст, поэтому в повисшей тишине все услышали резкий вздох Куроко. Все повернулись к нему как раз перед тем, как его губы растянулись в беспомощной улыбке, и он издал не знакомый большинству присутствующих мелодичный звук.   
Все замерли, поражённые зрелищем.   
Куроко смеялся. Он явно пытался сдержаться, но просто не мог остановиться. Даже когда он опустил голову и прикрыл рот рукой, звук всё равно прорывался.   
– Куроко точно понимает, – довольно отметил Огивара, хлопнув Мидориму по плечу. Куроко от этого засмеялся ещё сильнее.  
– Что… Как?.. – Аомине не мог отвести глаз, как и остальные.   
– Шутка для тех, кто в теме, – пояснил Огивара. – Прошу прощения, постараюсь сдерживаться.   
– Нет, – быстро возразил Акаши. – Пожалуйста, шути, сколько угодно.

День мирно потёк дальше. Если бы они не находились в больничной палате, легко было бы забыть, что они не собрались просто пообщаться. Встретиться не на баскетбольном поле было забавно.   
В этот день завязалось немало дружеских отношений между игроками разных команд, а уже существовавшие только окрепли.   
Куроко и Маюзуми, к всеобщему удивлению, оживлённо обсуждали книги. Было удивительно, что эти два молчуна разговорились, тем более разговаривали друг с другом, однако книги способны на любые чудеса. Огивара уговаривал Мурасакибару самому заняться изготовлением сладостей, раз уж они ему так нравятся, и даже обещал дать пару уроков. Сакурай и Кагами нахохлились было обиженно, но Огивара заметил это и пригласил их присоединиться. Химуро пригласил себя сам, поставив Огивару перед фактом. Момои и Рико тоже попытались было напроситься, но Кагами и Мурасакибара хором запротестовали, прежде чем ни о чем не подозревающий Огивара успел согласиться. Аомине и Небуя устроили соревнование по бранной речи. Момои и Мибучи отошли подальше, чтобы спокойно обсудить моду и косметику – Кисе с удовольствием к ним присоединился. Хаяма обсуждал с Изуки его каламбуры, Огивара периодически отвлекался от обсуждения кулинарии, чтобы вставить пару шпилек. Остальные старались не смотреть в их сторону, подавляя желание дать им в зубы.   
Около полудня Огивара восстановил свою репутацию, снова заставив Куроко смеяться.   
Остальные члены Кайджо прибыли чуть позже и остались на весь вечер. 

Первыми уехали Некоронованные Короли. Они не хотели, но Акаши приказал.  
– Но я хочу остаться, – проныл Хаяма. – Тут так весело!  
– Вам предстоит долгая поездка в Киото. И у вас завтра уроки.   
– Как и у тебя, – возразил Хаяма.   
– В отличие от вас, мне не обязательно их посещать, чтобы успешно закончить год, – спокойно ответил Акаши.   
– Экзамены на следующей неделе, Сей-чан, – напомнил Мибучи.   
– Я в курсе. Я вернусь в Киото в среду, если здесь всё будет в порядке, – Акаши нежно посмотрел на Куроко. – Каникулы начинаются через неделю, так что я быстро вернусь.   
– Я благодарен, но не думай, что ты обязан это делать, – тихо ответил Куроко.   
– Я хочу этого, – сказал Акаши.   
– Нам с Муро-чином повезло, – вмешался Мурасакибара. – Наши каникулы начались в пятницу.   
– Мои начнутся в следующую пятницу, но раз уж я учусь неподалёку, я буду заходить каждый день после школы! – возбуждённо сказал Кисе. – Тренировки отменили до конца экзаменов, так что у меня будет полно времени…   
– И тебе следует использовать его для учёбы, а не для беготни туда-сюда, – сказал Касамацу.   
– Я могу приносить сюда учебники и всё такое! Курокушка может следить, чтобы я учился! Как в старые добрые времена!  
Касамацу дал ему подзатыльник.  
– Несносный идиот, не приставай к пациентам! Выздоровление требует минимального стресса, а ты и святого из себя выведешь!  
– Э-э-эй! Обидно!   
Вскоре после этого Некоронованные Короли и Маюзуми уехали. Маюзуми предварительно обменялся с Куроко номерами телефонов. Если кто-то и удивился тому, что тени-противники так хорошо поладили, то не высказал это вслух.   
Следующими ушли Шуутоку, за исключением Мидоримы, и Сакурай. Такао хотел остаться с Мидоримой, но его утащили с собой силой. За Шуутоку потянулись Кайджо.  
Последним ушёл Касамацу. Перед уходом он подошёл к Куроко и какое-то время молча смотрел на него. Куроко выглядел непривычно смущённым, когда встретился с Касамацу взглядом.   
– Мне сказали, что именно Вы меня нашли… Что Вы спасли мою жизнь. Сожалею, что не отблагодарил вас раньше.   
Касамацу похлопал его по плечу, слегка улыбнувшись.  
– Я рад, что ты в порядке, – сказал он мягко, прежде чем состроить злую физиономию, – но если выкинешь подобное ещё раз, я тебя сам побью!   
После этого он быстро вышел, игнорируя шокированные выражения лиц вокруг. Повисло молчание, но…  
– Ого, Курокушка! – восторженно воскликнул Кисе. – А ты и правда понравился Касамацу-семпаю!   
Куроко недоуменно посмотрел на него, прежде чем ответить:  
– Вот как. 

Сейрин снова уходили на ужин посменно, и снова им пришлось буквально тащить с собой Поколение Чудес – на этот раз вместе с Химуро и Огиварой. Акаши оказался в той же группе, что и Огивара, и неодобрительно нахмурился на то, сколько кофе выпил последний. После того, как они вернулись в больницу, он решил вмешаться.   
– Тебе следует поспать. Как долго ты уже на ногах, Огивара-кун?   
– Не знаю. Давно. Но ещё немного продержусь.  
– Нет. Тебе следует поспать. Ты пойдёшь в отель с Железным Сердцем.   
– Когда я захочу спать, я просто прикорну в комнате ожидания, – упрямо возразил Огивара. – Честно слово, я знаю, что делаю. Я не раз устраивал марафоны видеоигр.   
– Не заставляй меня приказать Ацуши тебя нести.  
Огивара внезапно коварно ухмыльнулся.  
– Есть ли шанс, что меня понесёт зелёный?   
Куроко беспомощно рассмеялся в третий раз за день. Акаши понятия не имел, как Огивара это делает, и он не поверил бы, если бы не видел это своими глазами. Куроко и правда выглядел очаровательно, когда смеялся. Акаши с усмешкой наблюдал за тем, как Кисе пытается заснять Куроко на телефон – в первые два раза он не успел его даже достать. Все остальные тоже на время прекратили все дела и разговоры, чтобы понаблюдать. У Куроко был замечательный смех.   
Но для Акаши в этом была и горечь. Он полагал, что остальные не осознавали, что они лишили Куроко этого больше, чем на год. Акаши задумался, смеялся ли Куроко каждый день в детстве. Успокаивало то, что теперь Огивара вновь был в жизни Куроко. Возможно, теперь Куроко будет смеяться ежедневно. Во всяком случае, Акаши на это надеялся. И, может быть, Огивара раскроет остальным секрет того, как заставить Куроко смяться.   
В конце концов, Акаши убедил Огивару отправиться в отель. Огивара выторговал то, что Акаши тоже отправится в отель и выспится. Уговаривать Акаши пришлось всему Поколению Чудес, Айде-сан, Железному Сердцу и капитану Сейрин. Финальным аргументом стали щенячьи глазки Куроко, которые, по мнению Акаши, должны быть вне закона.   
Хотя большинству пришлось бы уйти вместе с окончанием приёмных часов, влияние Акаши вновь позволило им оставить троих человек на ночь, хотя Куроко и утверждал, что в этом нет нужды. Аомине, Кагами и Киёши были исключены из списка возможных сиделок. Киёши сам едва держал глаза открытыми, и Рико настояла, что если Аомине и Кагами будут продолжать спать в странных позах, это повлияет на их способность играть в баскетбол.   
В итоге одно из мест застолбил Мурасакибара, на удивление логично отметив, что он один из тех, у кого не будет занятий на следующий день, а значит, ему не придётся убегать с утра. Второе место отстоял Хьюга, использовавший свой капитанский статус, хотя ему предстояло с утра успеть на первый поезд, чтобы не опоздать на занятия. Как и Мидориме, который выиграл последнее место в «камень-ножницы-бумага». Мидорима мог пропустить школу, но ему нужно было отвезти Такао на занятия на рикше, чтобы тот не напрягал больную ногу. Чтобы быть уверенным в том, что он случайно не уснёт в палате, он установил будильник.   
Когда остальные ушли, Мидорима присел на стул у кровати Куроко. Мурасакибара быстро заснул, а Хьюга вышел, чтобы воспользоваться ванной, прежде чем самому попробовать поспать. Мидорима думал, что Куроко тоже уснул, пока тот не позвал его по имени.  
– Что-то случилось? – немедленно насторожился Мидорима.  
– Нет, – быстро возразил Куроко. – Просто… насчёт того, что ты сказал мне прошлым вечером: пожалуйста.   
Мидорима сглотнул и нервно поправил очки.  
– Я знаю, что с моей стороны было невежливо предполагать и, возможно, следовало формально попросить прощения за мои действия…  
– Нет, не нужно. Мы же друзья, – возразил Куроко. Он выглядел крайне уставшим, едва держал глаза открытыми.   
– Что ж, теперь тебе следует поспать, – сказал Мидорима. Он задумался, как долго Куроко сможет спать в этот раз, прежде чем проснётся. В любом случае, когда Куроко проснётся, Мидорима будет рядом, чтобы снова помочь ему уснуть.   
– Я просто тоже хотел тебя поблагодарить, – упрямо продолжил Куроко.   
– За что? – удивился Мидорима.   
– За то, что вернулся. Когда ты мне был нужен. За то… что мы снова… друзья…  
– Ты говоришь полную чушь, так-то, – сказал Мидорима, укрывая Куроко одеялом. – За такое не благодарят, Куроко. Теперь засыпай. И постарайся не нести такие глупости, когда проснёшься.


	22. Извинения и зависимости.

Большую часть понедельника в палате Куроко было тихо. Утром Хьюга и Мидорима ушли перед самым приходом Акаши. Мидорима сообщил Акаши, что Куроко просыпался четыре раза за ночь, но каждый раз быстро засыпал обратно. Мурасакибара дремал на стуле, и приход Акаши его разбудил. Куроко проснулся немногим позже, но решил, что хватит с него сна.  
Они позавтракали, болтая о разной ерунде. Акаши рассказывал забавные истории о Некоронованных Королях, Мурасакибара рассказал о недавно попробованных сладостях, а Куроко – о Ниго.  
Огивара прибыл, когда они закончили завтракать, и устроил Акаши выволочку за то, что он не разбудил его перед уходом. Акаши максимально вежливо обвинил его в лицемерии, напомнив, что Кагами и Аомине оба всё ещё были в отеле, прогуливая уроки. Огивара возразил, что они-то не спали с ним в одной комнате.  
Кагами и Аомине проснулись только к полудню. Ни один из них даже не подумал установить будильник, а они сильно устали после двух тяжелых дней и ночёвки в больнице. После нормального сна и душа, в свежей одежде, оба выглядели и чувствовали себя значительно лучше. Момои и Химуро прибыли в больницу вместе с ними. Химуро по пути забежал в магазин за едой для Мурасакибары. Кагами раздобыл для Куроко ещё ванильного пудинга, целых две порции. Остаток дня они смотрели телевизор.  
После конца учебного дня стали приезжать остальные, начиная с – кто бы сомневался – Кисе. Он ворвался в комнату практически обычным сияющим ураганом. Только те, кто знал его достаточно хорошо, могли заметить, что его улыбка была всё же неестественной. Он выглядел гораздо лучше, чем в первые два дня, когда всех Чудес снедало чувство вины, но ему определенно ещё было далеко до его нормального состояния. Причина была понятна: Куроко пострадал, когда защищал именно Кисе, поэтому этот груз остался на его плечах. Нельзя просто отмахнуться от того, что твой друг получил травму мозга, защищая тебя. Куроко это понимал: он не зря проводил много времени, наблюдая за людьми. Он больше обычного разговаривал с Кисе, вместо того, чтобы игнорировать его, как обычно. Он даже не сопротивлялся повышенной потребности Кисе дотрагиваться до него.  
Вскоре пришли Касамацу и Кобори. Хаякава и Морияма готовились к экзаменам, поэтому могли прийти только позже на неделе. Команда Сейрин прибыла на первом же поезде, на который они успели после школы. Они снова разделились на смены, чтобы поужинать, и вскоре Сейрин пора была уже уезжать обратно. На этот раз Кагами пришлось уехать с ними, потому что уж ему-то никак нельзя было пропускать занятия, но Киёши остался. После того, как Сейрин и Кайджо ушли, у Кисе наконец-то появился шанс поговорить с Куроко наедине.  
– Мне жаль.  
Кисе уставился на Куроко с удивлением.  
– Что ты сказал, Курокушка?  
– Мне жаль. Из-за меня ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, и я не знаю, как это исправить. Поэтому мне жаль.  
Куроко говорил, как обычно, спокойно, однако он не мог смотреть Куроко в глаза. Его взгляд упёрся в сжатые на коленях кулаки.  
– Это мне так жаль, Курокушка, – Кисе присел рядом с ним на кровать. – Ведь ты пострадал, защищая меня от Хайзаки. Почему ты это сделал?  
– Потому что я не мог позволить Хайзаки приблизиться к тебе в таком состоянии.  
– Но я могу с ним справиться, Курокушка! Я могу драться наравне с ним! Ты должен это знать! – выкрикнул Кисе.  
– Хайзаки-кун был пьян и жаждал крови. Ты бы не дал ему ко мне приблизиться в таком состоянии, если бы он хотел моей крови.  
– А ещё я на голову выше тебя и владею боевыми искусствами! Я не понимаю, почему ты стал на его пути, Курокушка!  
– Потому что ты мой друг, и я люблю тебя как брата. И я бы сделал что угодно, чтобы он не причинил тебе боль, – голос Куроко слегка дрожал, а вот голос Кисе просто-таки дребезжал, когда он ответил:  
– И что, ты думаешь, я не сделал бы того же для тебя? Ты думаешь, что я не чувствую того же?  
– Мне жаль, – повторил Куроко.  
– _Это мне жаль_ , – возразил Кисе. – Я прошу за всё прощения. Я должен был прислушаться к тебе ещё давно, когда ты пытался нас остановить наше превращение в монстров. Я прошу прощения, что причинил боль тебе, и другим, и Огиварушке. Я прошу прощения, что навредил вашей дружбе. И что я оставил тебя одного. Я прошу прощения, что не смог всё исправить до того, как это случилось. Я должен был послушать тебя. Мне так жаль!  
– Кисе-кун, я простил тебя за это давным-давно, – голос Куроко был необычайно полон эмоций по сравнению с его обычным спокойствием.  
– Курокушка… – Кисе закрыл руками лицо с текущими по нему слезами.  
И тогда Куроко его обнял.  
Кисе просто расклеился и разрыдался в плечо Куроко, изо всех сил к нему прижимаясь. Куроко держал его в своих руках и позволял выплакаться, перебирая волосы Кисе.  
– Всё в порядке, Кисе-кун. Всё будет хорошо.  
Когда это говорил Куроко, Кисе мог в это поверить, но почему-то это заставило его плакать ещё сильней. Он не знал, почему так происходит, и не мог остановиться, но Куроко не подгонял его и не пытался оттолкнуть, он держал его, пока Кисе не выплакал все слёзы, и даже после этого, когда утомлённый Кисе задремал, всё ещё крепко обнимая своего любимого наставника.

Огивара курил, когда на него наткнулся Акаши. Он прятался в углу больничного сада, с зажжённой сигаретой в губах, открытой пачкой и зажигалкой в руках, окруженный сигаретными окурками.  
– Ты что делаешь? – недоумённо спросил Акаши. Он был в курсе того, что Огивара курит, потому что Аомине раскрыл этот секрет, а Огивара подтвердил, однако одно дело знать, и совсем иное – увидеть своими глазами. Это было реальностью, и на редкость неправильной реальностью. Огиваре не шли сигареты. Его курение было ошибкой, и она почему-то беспокоила Акаши гораздо больше, чем он готов был признать.  
– А как ты думаешь? Курю непрерывно, – огрызнулся Огивара.  
– Что случилось? – мгновенно перестроился Акаши. Что-то явно вывело Огивару из себя, потому что он не курил практически сутки и в отеле не страдал по этому поводу. Акаши был в этом уверен, поскольку их поселили в одной комнате, и он не чувствовал ни запаха табака, ни раздражения Огивары от отсутствия никотиновой дозы. А теперь он докуривал, судя по окуркам, уже четвертую сигарету за раз. Что-то случилось.  
– Поссорился с родителями Куроко, – признался Огивара. Акаши замер. Он даже не сообразил связаться с семьей Куроко. Он знал, что Куроко не был особенно близок с ними, но всё же они были кровными родственниками. Акаши слишком увлёкся расследованием, оплатой больничных счетов, лечением Куроко и Киёши и присмотром за друзьями, чтобы вспомнить о семье Куроко, подсознательно вычеркнув их из уравнения. Возможно, это произошло потому, что он никогда их не видел. Если подумать, он не мог припомнить, чтобы Куроко вообще о них говорил.  
– Что случилось? – Акаши решил, что это лучший вопрос для того, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Исходя из ответа, Огивары он мог уточнять уже более конкретные детали.  
– Я им позвонил, чтобы рассказать о новостях. И сказал, что они должны вернуться в Японию, чтобы быть рядом с Куроко. Они четко дали знать, что делать этого не собираются. Я знал, что ничего не изменю, сказав им это. Но я всё равно должен был, потому что… Потому что Куроко заслуживает, черт побери, семью, которая бросит всё, что делает, и примчится, чтобы поддержать его, когда он практически на смертном одре! И да, я знаю, что ему лучше и что он сильный, но они всё равно должны быть рядом! – Огивара сильно затянулся, прежде чем начать быстро выдувать дымные кольца. Он запустил шесть колец, прежде чем отчаянно закашляться и затянуться ещё раз. – Я сказал кое-что не очень… как бы выразиться?  
– Вежливое?  
– Сойдёт. Да. Я не сказал ни слова лжи, поверь мне. Но люди не очень-то ценят правду. Мы поссорились. Если суммировать – они не собираются приезжать. Ублюдки, – пробормотал Огивара в сторону.  
Акаши не мог не разозлиться, услышав такое. Куроко заслуживал, чтобы его семья относилась к нему лучше. Но он и друзей заслуживал лучше, чем Поколение Чудес. Но они хотя бы старались измениться и стать такими друзьями, которых он заслуживал. А вот родители Куроко должны были оказаться здесь самыми первыми, но не планировали приезжать вообще.  
Отчасти Акаши полагал, что Куроко было бы лучше вообще без таких родителей, но он знал, что Куроко был способен простить больше, чем следовало бы, и что он хотел бы видеть родителей рядом. К сожалению, этого Акаши исправить для него не мог. Иногда Акаши казалось, что он умеет решать проблемы только деньгами, но сейчас деньги были бесполезны. Они бы не исправили родителей Куроко. И они не отучили бы Огивару курить.  
– Я разделяю твоё возмущение, – наконец, сказал Акаши. – Но я думаю, что тебе следует прекратить курить. Тецуя, может, сейчас слегка и тормозит, но он никогда не был глупым. Если ты быстро не избавишься от этой привычки, он всё поймёт.  
– Знаю, знаю, – Огивара вздохнул. – Извини. Я стараюсь. И всё так хорошо шло до этого дерьма.  
Акаши вытянул руку в направлении Огивары. Огивара понял значение жеста и насупился.  
– Сейчас, пожалуйста.  
– Дай я докурю эту сигарету, и я закончу на сегодня, честное слово.  
Акаши рассмотрел вариант просто приказать Огиваре остановиться, но решил действовать более тонко.  
– Тогда дай и мне одну.  
– Что? – вытаращил глаза Огивара.  
– В качестве извинений я буду курить с тобой, пока ты не бросишь.  
Ужас на лице Огивары почти заставил Акаши раскаяться. Почти. Этот небольшой шантаж служил доброй цели и, что главное, он сработал. Огивара сразу же потушил сигарету и встал, подобрав окурки.  
– Для протокола: я остановился не для того, чтобы уберечь тебя от курения. Я просто не хочу делиться с тобой, – сказал он, явно имея в виду прямо противоположное.  
– Ну разумеется, – просто ответил Акаши, следуя за Огиварой к больнице.  
Огивара выкинул окурки в ближайшую урну. Он остановился и задумался о чём-то.  
– Что-то не так? – уточнил Акаши.  
Огивара тяжело вздохнул и вытащил из кармана пачку. Он колебался ещё мгновение, прежде чем выбросить её следом за окурками и нахохлиться.  
– Завтра я об этом пожалею, а пока что – нет.  
За его спиной Акаши улыбнулся. Он и не думал, что его уловка сработает так хорошо.


	23. Всё исправить.

Акаши привык к тому, что в его жизни не возникает проблем. Но с того момента, как он узнал о произошедшем с Куроко, его жизнь словно перевернулась вверх дном. В самом начале ему казалось, что всё валится из рук, и при всей своей рассудочности Акаши не мог отделаться от мысли, что ничего никогда не будет больше в порядке.   
Однако, в конце концов, всё снова вернулось на круги своя. Куроко восстанавливался поразительными темпами и с каждым днём выглядел всё лучше. Операция Киёши прошла без осложнений, и теперь они делили палату, присматривая друг за другом.   
Остальные Чудеса потихоньку отходили от ужаса, который испытали, когда Куроко оказался на пороге смерти, и от осознания, какими монстрами они были. За исключением Акаши и Аомине, остальные уже обсудили всё наедине с Куроко, что помогло им справиться с ситуацией. Не то, чтобы Акаши и Аомине не справлялись – им это вполне удавалось, хотя они всё равно планировали поговорить с Куроко. Но они не могли решиться на это так же легко, как другие. Аомине жил инстинктами, практически как дикое животное, и больница для него явно была не тем местом, где он мог бы почувствовать себя достаточно комфортно. Акаши знал, что подсознательно Аомине опасался больницы, словно само место могло негативно повлиять на разговор. Он наверняка решится поговорить с Куроко, как только его выпишут и он отправится домой – в его новый дом, в данном случае, потому что Куроко переезжал к Кагами.   
Акаши не собирался так долго ждать с извинениями, которые он задолжал Куроко. Он собирался вскоре поговорить с ним. Единственной причиной, по которой он тянул, была необходимость подготовить почву. Мидорима отчасти думал похоже: необходимо сделать всё возможное, чтобы получить наилучший возможный исход. Однако Мидорима пребывал во власти иллюзии, что каждому человеку в мире с одним знаком зодиака будет одинаково везти. Если Мидорима полагал, что он делал всё возможное, нося с собой талисманы, Акаши действовал более эффективно. Например, он нашёл старшую школу, в которой достаточно заинтересованы в результате, чтобы назначить капитаном первогодку, наплевав на традиции и старшинство. И он нашёл себе козырь в виде Маюзуми, хотя у него и так были под рукой трое из Некоронованных Королей.   
Так что вместо того, чтобы предполагать, что прощение от Куроко – это решённый вопрос, Акаши изо всех сил старался добиться расположения Куроко. Начиная с оплаты операции для Киёши и заканчивая предотвращением курения Огивары. Если даже Куроко не знал всего, что Акаши для него делал, это не было проблемой – он делал это не для того, чтобы купить его прощение. Он делал это, чтобы стать достойным его прощения.   
Ему пришлось вернуться в Ракузан в середине недели, но он смог уехать только потому, что Куроко оставался в хороших руках. В противном случае он бы договорился о сдачи экзаменов в более позднее время. Но теперь в этом не было необходимости: Киёши постоянно присматривал за Куроко, и каждую ночь пара человек оставалась в их палате, чтобы составить компанию. Большинство игроков Сейрин каждый вечер навещали Куроко, да и основные составы Кайджо, Шуутоку и даже Тоо приезжали достаточно часто. И это не считая Поколение Чудес, которые проводили в больнице вообще почти всё свободное время, и Огивары, который оттуда практически и не уходил.   
С учётом столь пристального присмотра у Акаши не было необходимости беспокоиться, но он всё равно волновался. В итоге он договорился с учителями, что сдаст все экзамены в четверг и пятницу, чтобы вернуться в Токио вечером в пятницу на скоростном поезде. Всю дорогу он подбирал слова для предстоящего разговора, но не был удивлён, когда все приготовления вылетели в трубу.   
– Я знаю, что ты сделал, – сказал Куроко, как только они оказались наедине. Субботним утром Киёши отправился на послеоперационное обследование, а Огивара благородно вышел, чтобы дать им поговорить. – По крайней мере, часть. Акаши-кун… Спасибо.  
Акаши уставился на него, пытаясь вспомнить, что он собирался сказать, если Куроко начнёт разговор с чего-то подобного. Это был второй по вероятности вариант из десяти возможных, по подсчётам Акаши. У него был подготовлен элегантный ответ, но когда он попытался его вспомнить, он растерял все слова. В итоге он просто пялился на Куроко в течение достаточно долгого, по его ощущениям, времени, хотя вряд ли на самом деле прошло больше пяти секунд. Скорее всего.   
Поняв тщетность попыток что-то вспомнить, Акаши сказал первое, что пришло на ум. Он знал, что это было глупо, но слишком отчаянно хотел нарушить повисшее молчание.   
– Тебе не нужно благодарить меня, Тецуя. Ведь именно я виноват во всём произошедшем, – сказал он самокритично.  
– Ты не прав, – просто сказал Куроко.  
– Я всегда прав.  
– Нет. Каждый из нас сделал выбор, Акаши-кун. И совокупность этих выборов привела нас к такому результату. Мы все виноваты.  
– Кроме тебя, – хрипло ответил Акаши. "Всегда", – хотел он добавить.  
– Даже я, – возразил Куроко.  
– Ты старался спасти нас от самих себя. Не твоя вина, что мы не прислушались. По крайней мере тогда. В конечном итоге – ты всех нас спас, – глаза Акаши наполнились слезами. – Это я должен тебя благодарить, а не наоборот.  
– Нет, – сказал Куроко.  
– Да, – настойчиво повторил Акаши.  
Куроко осторожно покачал головой, чтобы не растревожить свои травмы. Это только лишний раз напомнило Акаши, насколько сильно он налажал. Травма мозга. Эпилепсия. Бессонница. Никакие деньги этого не могли исправить, как бы Акаши того ни хотел.   
– Я никогда не смогу извиниться в достаточной степени или как-то исправить случившееся, – прошептал Акаши, не сразу осознав, что говорит вслух. – За всю ту боль, которую я причинил… Я… я так виноват, Тецуя. Я не могу… Прошу тебя… Мне так жаль.  
– Я не знаю, что сказать, чтобы это исправить, Акаши-кун, – грустно сказал Куроко.  
– Ты не должен это исправлять! Потому что не ты это сделал! – Акаши сжал зубы, чтобы сдержать эмоции. – Извини. Прости меня. Хотя я стараюсь, я всё равно лишь причиняю тебе боль.  
– Это не так, – возразил Куроко.  
Акаши не хотел спорить с ним об этом. Он совсем не этого хотел для Куроко. Он хотел всё исправить, а не купаться в жалости к себе, но он настолько отклонился от всех своих сценариев, что не было и шанса к ним вернуться.   
Но он не мог не попытаться.   
– Я знаю, как сильно я был не прав. Я знаю, к чему привели мои действия. И я обещаю исправить столько последствий, сколько смогу. А те вещи, которые я не могу изменить – например, твои болезненные воспоминания или неизлечимые травмы, – я могу только попытаться уравновесить противоположным. Я… если ты мне позволишь, то я сделаю всё, что смогу, чтобы стать лучшим другом. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы принести достаточно добра, чтобы всё причинённое зло… я не могу сказать "уменьшилось" или "перестало иметь значение", просто оно...  
– Останется в прошлом, где ему и место. И то хорошее время, которое мы проведём вместе, будет значить гораздо больше, – закончил Куроко.   
Хотя Акаши и знал заранее, что всё к этому и придёт, потому что он знал Куроко, знал, каким всепрощающим он был, особенно по отношению к друзьям, которых любил как свою семью, Акаши всё равно не мог удержаться от полного надежды взгляда. Куроко улыбнулся ему своей еле заметной, но светлой, как солнце, улыбкой, и Акаши не мог сдержать ответную улыбку.  
Затем он собрался.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Спасибо тебе за второй шанс.  
– Друзья прощают друг друга, – просто ответил Куроко, всё ещё улыбаясь. – А я надеюсь, что мы всегда будем друзьями.  
Акаши вновь улыбнулся.   
Затем он двинулся, даже не думая. Он осознал, что он делает только тогда, когда оказался на кровати Куроко, прижимая его к себе в крепком объятии, словно пытаясь заслонить его собой от всего мира.  
Когда до него дошло, что он творит, Акаши понял, что он, скорее всего, слишком сильно сжимает Куроко, учитывая его травмы. Но он не мог заставить себя разжать руки. И Куроко не возражал, даже не издал ни единого недовольного возгласа. На пару мгновений он замер, возможно, от удивления или из-за боли, но затем он осторожно похлопал Акаши по руке, сжавшей его, словно железные тиски.  
– Прости. Я сейчас тебя отпущу. Мне просто…  
– Всё в порядке, Акаши-кун, – убеждённо сказал Куроко.  
И в первый раз за годы Акаши смог поверить в то, что всё действительно будет хорошо.


	24. Возвращение домой.

Спустя две недели, благодаря значительному улучшению состояния, Куроко выписали из больницы. Киёши после этого перевёлся в больницу, специализирующуюся на физиотерапии, поближе к дому, в Токио.   
За эти две недели многое произошло. Все закончили сдавать экзамены. Огивара перевёлся в Сейрин. У него была достаточно высокая успеваемость, чтобы с этим не возникло проблем, но Рико на всякий случай написала для него официальное приглашение в команду. Благодаря выигрышу на чемпионате, баскетбольный клуб мог просить не только о переводе игрока, поэтому Огивару приняли без лишних вопросов.   
Кагами и Огивара обустроили для Куроко комнату в квартире Кагами. После приглашения от Кагами, Огивара сам практически поселился у него, чтобы не останавливаться в отеле. Большую часть времени Огивара проводил в больнице, но он, уже привыкнув к маршруту на токийских электричках, ездил к Кагами, чтобы поспать или искупаться. Он всё ещё искал себе отдельную квартиру, но все понимали, что он в итоге так и останется жить с Куроко и Кагами.   
И многие ему хоть немного, но завидовали. Любой бы обрадовался возможности присоединиться к ним, потому что квартира Кагами явно имела все шансы стать домом мечты. Во-первых, туда переезжал Куроко, к которому все стремились оказаться как можно ближе. Во-вторых, Кагами отлично готовил. В третьих, Огивара тоже был отличным поваром, а ещё – оптимистом и настоящей душой компании.   
– Мы проникли твою квартиру и перетащили вещи сюда, – весело объявил Огивара, показывая Куроко его новую комнату. Куроко недоуменно на него покосился.  
– Ты знаешь, где лежит запасной ключ.  
– Ну, да, но ещё я умею взламывать замки, и это гораздо веселей! – Огивара осторожно пихнул его плечом. – Ключ был запасным планом. Все ребята из Сейрин нам помогали, хотя было бы с чем – у тебя же только одежда, футон, вещи, связанные с баскетболом, книги – и много краски в баллончиках. Она-то откуда, кстати?  
– Проект по рисованию, – сказал Куроко, не моргнув и глазом.   
– Я даже не знал, что ты ходишь на рисование, – сказал Огивара. – Круто.   
В дверном проёме появился Кагами, держащий тявкающегося и вертящегося Ниго. Он даже не так сильно сопротивлялся идее жить с Ниго, вопреки опасениям Куроко. Куроко решил считать это доказательством того, что в глубине души Кагами любил Ниго. Или Куроко значил для него так много, что Кагами был готов бороться со своей боязнью собак, но думать так было бы слишком самонадеянно со стороны Куроко.   
И всё же он не мог перестать, и от этих мыслей у Куроко становилось тесно в груди. Он так долго был один, без людей, которые бы по-настоящему заботились о нём, что порой ему казалось, что он спит и видит сон. Однако постепенно его жизнь становилась идеальной: он был окружён людьми, которые беспокоятся о нём; у него была команда, в которой все были практически так же близки, как в настоящей семье; Поколение Чудес вновь стали друзьями и больше не были одиноки в жизни и на площадке; а главное – к нему вернулся его первый друг Огивара. Всё налаживалось.  
Куроко был счастлив. И если бы ему предложили исправить что-то из того, что он сделал за прошедший год, он бы отказался, потому что в конечном итоге все его действия привели к этому результату.  
– Чудовище будет спать в твоей комнате, – Кагами вырвал Куроко из размышлений.   
– Не будь так груб, Кагами-кун. Ниго вовсе не чудовище.   
– Он растёт, как на дрожжах, – Кагами опустил Ниго на пол, и тот бросился к Куроко. – Месяца через два ты на нём кататься сможешь, как наездники в битвах.   
Куроко опустился на колени, и Ниго бросился к нему на грудь, стараясь достать языком до лица. Он явно был счастлив вновь увидеть хозяина.   
– Я тоже скучал, Ниго, – Куроко поднял щенка и понял, что Кагами прав: Ниго был тяжелее, чем в последний раз, когда он его поднимал. Хотя, возможно, это Куроко ослабел после двух недель в постели.   
– Чтобы ты был в курсе: каким-то образом мы оказались втянуты в организацию новогодней вечеринки для команды, – предупредил Кагами. – и твои дурацкие друзья из Поколения Чудес решили присоединиться, хотя их никто не звал. Я подозреваю, что и их команды явятся, потому что Акаши уже подтвердил, что приедут Некоронованные идиоты и их человек-невидимка, да и Такао сказал, что приедет.   
– Так что следующие два дня мы будем торчать на кухне и готовить еду, – добавил Огивара. – Ты можешь наблюдать, если хочешь.  
– Я могу помочь, – тут же предложил Куроко.  
– Варёные яйца в меню не входят, – поддразнил Кагами.   
– Я могу помочь с нарезкой, – сказал Куроко. – Доктора сказали, что моя моторика почти вернулась в норму.   
Кагами и Огивара неверяще переглянулись.  
– Ну даааааа. Нет, – сказал Огивара.  
– "Почти вернулись в норму" – это не "стоит поиграть с ножами", Куроко! – Кагами покачал головой.   
– Но я хочу помочь! Пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня за бортом.   
– Не волнуйся, – сжалился Огивара. – Мы придумаем что-нибудь, что ты сможешь делать.   
– Думаю, ты можешь резать перья лука ножницами, – добавил Кагами. – Ну и кто угодно может лепить рисовые шарики.   
– Кагами будет делать чуррос и тамале, – оживлённо сказал Огивара. – Понятия не имею, что это, но звучит весело!  
– Я тебе уже раз пять объяснял, что это такое!   
– Ага, одновременно с ещё десятком рецептов мексиканской еды, так что ничего я не запомнил. И вообще, я из тех, кто узнаёт еду только тогда, когда пробует, а не на слух.  
– Мы будем готовить мексиканскую еду на Новый год? – озадаченно уточнил Куроко.   
– Мы будем готовить ассорти, – пояснил Кагами. – Японскую, американскую, мексиканскую еду. Соберется столько народа, что нам нужна, типа, тонна еды. К счастью, после Зимнего Кубка клубу увеличили бюджет, так что тренер выделила денег на ингредиенты.   
– Акаши-кун не приедет с пустыми руками, – сказал Куроко, – как и Мидорима-кун. Мидорима наверняка принесёт упаковку фасолевого супа и какой-нибудь покупной готовой еды. Аомине-кун точно придёт с пустыми руками, и я крайне надеюсь, что Момои-сан тоже.   
– По крайней мере, тренер точно придёт с пустыми руками, – с оптимизмом сказал Кагами. – Изуки-семпай и Хьюга-семпай будут следить, чтобы даже если она решит что-то приготовить, это не оказалось на столе.   
– Но если это и правда так ужасно, мы вполне можем просто сделать так, чтобы всё досталось Поколению Чудес! – предложил Огивара.  
– Тогда нам придётся защищаться от обвинений в попытке убийства, – возразил Кагами, – и что-то мне заранее не нравятся наши шансы выиграть против адвокатов Акаши.   
– Черт, и правда.   
– Митобе-семпай придёт помочь нам с готовкой. Возможно, Коганеи-семпай и Цучида-семпай тоже.   
Куроко почти уже предложил убраться в квартире, если уж его не допускают к готовке, но сперва огляделся. В квартире Кагами всегда было прибрано, но создавалось впечатление, что перед приездом Куроко ее практически вылизали. Так что предлагать уборку было бы просто грубо.   
– Я могу мыть посуду, – вместо этого предложил Куроко.   
– Мы придумаем что-нибудь повеселей, – пообещал Огивара. – Ну а сейчас время перекусить!   
Куроко уже понял, что теперь ему предстояло питаться лучше, чем в предыдущие года два как минимум: никаких больше варёных яиц, фастфуда и готовой еды из магазинов. Огивара и Кагами явно собирались следить за этим, поэтому теперь Куроко предстояло есть в компании двоих его лучших друзей. Куроко был счастлив это осознать – это очень напоминало семейные обеды.   
Куроко улыбнулся, и Огивара с Кагами оба заметили это и с интересом на него уставились.   
– Неужели настолько голоден? – спросил Кагами.  
– От одного до десяти по шкале "счастливых улыбок", я бы дал этой улыбке восемь, а то и девять. Это точно не из-за еды, – возразил Огивара.   
– Нет, – признал Куроко. – Я думал о…  
Его прервал звонок в дверь. Кто бы ни стоял за дверью, он явно не собирался отпускать кнопку звонка, так что Кагами поспешил к двери, крича:  
– Да идём мы, хватит!   
Огивара и Куроко поспешили за ним, хотя под ногами Куроко мешался всё ещё слишком возбуждённый Ниго. Когда Кагами открыл дверь, за ней обнаружился Аомине, всё ещё нажимающий на звонок.   
– Аргх, я знал, что ничего хорошего нас не ждёт, – буркнул Кагами. – Кто дал тебе адрес?  
– А ты как думаешь? – фыркнул Аомине. – Сацуки, разумеется.   
– Здравствуй, Аомине-кун, – поздоровался Куроко.   
– Привет, Тецу. Шиге, – кивнул им Аомине.   
– Как сам? – откликнулся Огивара.   
Аомине чувствовал себя неловко, но всё-таки он решился и кинул Куроко баскетбольный мяч, который держал подмышкой. Куроко рефлекторно его поймал.   
– Мне надо поговорить с Тецу. Пойдём сыграем.   
– Ну-ка погоди! – взвился Кагами. – Куроко только из больницы выписали, а на улице холодрыга! Ты его простудить хочешь, дебил?   
Аомине явно не думал об этом, и все это понимали. Он был гениален только в том, что касалось баскетбола.   
– Может быть, зайдёшь, Аомине-кун? – предложил Куроко.   
– Не приглашай в наш дом всяких надоедливых идиотов, – проныл Кагами без настоящего недовольства.   
– Да, думаю, зайду, – решил Аомине. – Чтобы Кагами позлить.   
Кагами закатил глаза.   
– Подумаешь. Даже не жди, что я тебе чай предложу или типа того.   
Чтобы предотвратить очередной раунд перебранки, Куроко взял Аомине за руку и потянул за собой в комнату, подготовленную для него Кагами и Огиварой. Ему ещё требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть называть её своей. Аомине закрыл за собой дверь и присел на край кровати. Куроко сел на стул, развернув его таким образом, чтобы они с Аомине смотрели друг на друга.   
– Я налажал, – сказал Аомине после минутного молчания. – Я так сильно налажал с таким количеством вещей…  
– Мы все делаем ошибки, – сказал Куроко.   
– Но ошибки большинства людей не приводят к тому, что их друзья проходят сквозь ад и остаются с травмой мозга, – Аомине скрипнул зубами.   
– Это была не твоя…  
– Моя. Может, ты так и не думаешь, но я-то знаю. Я действительно причинил тебе боль. И мне так, так жаль. Если бы я мог изменить прошлое, клянусь, я бы всё отдал. Тецу… Я не должен был – тогда, в тот день, я не должен был нести ту чушь. Я никогда не должен был произносить того, что твои пасы ничего не стоят или что ты мне больше не нужен.  
Куроко молча смотрел на пол.  
– И всё, что произошло с Хайзаки, и Шиге, и с другими людьми, которым я навредил и которых ни во что не ставил… Это бы я тоже изменил, если бы мог. Я ни разу не задумывался, что за причинённую мною боль могут расплатиться дорогие мне люди. Или что те, на кого я смотрел свысока, могут оказаться такими хорошими друзьями, – Аомине смахнул с глаз слёзы. – Когда я узнал, как сильно мы навредили некоторым людям, и что именно это привело к тому, что ты пострадал, я просто выбежал из комнаты. Я думал только о том, чтобы бежать и не останавливаться. Меня остановила Сацуки. Я думал, что когда ты очнёшься, то тебе будет лучше, если меня больше не будет в твоей жизни и…  
– Это не так! – тут же возразил Куроко. – Пожалуйста, не говори так, Аомине-кун!   
– Расслабься, – Аомине настолько грустно улыбнулся, что у Куроко в ответ заныло в груди. – Я от тебя никуда не денусь. Но Сацуки пришлось орать на меня, убеждая, что ты хотел бы меня увидеть.   
– Она была права, – сказал Куроко.  
– Как и всегда, – Аомине неловко молчал несколько секунд, затем вздохнул. – Я… понятия не имею, почему ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я был рядом, Тецу.  
– Потому что... – начал было Куроко, но Аомине остановил его взмахом руки.  
– Годы ты получал от меня только боль. Я хреновый друг, слишком эгоистичный, и в жизни не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить такого друга, как ты. Я бы тебя не винил, если бы ты отказался давать мне второй шанс. Но… раз уж ты мне его даёшь, то я клянусь тебе, что в этот раз я не налажаю.   
Куроко пересел на кровать. Когда он заговорил, его голос не выражал никаких эмоций, но на губах играла еле заметная улыбка.  
– Я рад, что мы снова друзья.   
После того, как всё Поколение Чудес, за исключением разве что Мидоримы, атаковало его объятиями, для Куроко не стало сюрпризом, когда Аомине изо всех сил сжал его в объятиях.   
– Слушай. Когда станет тепло, давай половим раков. Только вдвоём. Сбежим от Сацуки, чтобы она не висела на тебе весь день. Возьмём с собой термосумку с мороженым. И…  
Аомине продолжал говорить, но Куроко постепенно погружался в дремоту. Он почти не спал ночью: ожидание выписки мешало ему заснуть, а бессонница всегда означала, что он будет спать долго, когда ему всё-таки удастся сомкнуть глаза. Аомине обнимал его, и в его объятиях было тепло и удобно, так что Куроко просто понадеялся, что Аомине не разозлится, что он уснул, пока Аомине говорил…

– Они уже достаточно долго там сидят. Думаешь, стоит проверить? – спросил Огивара, когда решил, что прошедшего времени вполне достаточно, чтобы помириться, однако из комнаты никто не вышел.   
– Не думаю, что Куроко его убьёт, – Кагами решил не шутить о том, что Аомине мог попытаться убить Куроко, хотя это и позволило бы развить шутку в то, что Аомине был слишком напуган Акаши, чтобы сделать это.   
– Я всё-таки проверю, – решил Огивара, решительно вскакивая с места и быстрым шагом направляясь к комнате Куроко. Кагами закатил глаза и пошёл за ним.   
– Куроко? – спросил Огивара, открывая дверь. – Мы тут думали насчёт вечеринки – хочешь… О!  
Кагами взволнованно заглянул в комнату поверх его плеча, чтобы увидеть, что же заставило Огивару замолчать. Он мгновенно понял причину, увидев Куроко, который лежал под одеялом с закрытыми глазами. Аомине сидел на краю кровати рядом с ним.   
– Ну и скучную же ерунду ты нёс, – Кагами не удержался от подколки, но говорил он тихо, чтобы не разбудить Куроко. Аомине удержался от того, чтобы выкрикнуть что-то в ответ, вместо этого показав Кагами средний палец.   
– Хочешь выйти, пока он спит? – предложил Огивара. – Мы заканчиваем составлять меню для новогодней вечеринки, и ты можешь попробовать то, над чем мы ещё размышляем.   
– Спасибо, но я лучше останусь, – отказался Аомине. – Хочу быть рядом, когда он проснётся.   
– Чтобы ещё раз его усыпить? – хмыкнул Кагами.   
– Заткнись   
– Ты успел сказать ему, что хотел? – спросил Огивара, ударив Кагами локтём.   
– Ага. Он уснул, когда мы строили планы на весну и лето.   
– Повторение слова "баскетбол" вряд ли считается построением планов, – серьезно сказал Огивара.  
– Ты тоже заткнись.  
– Прости, не мог устоять.  
– И мы собираемся не только играть в баскетбол. Мы будем ещё ловить раков, – добавил Аомине, словно это само собой разумелось.   
– И каким боком это весело? – вслух удивился Кагами.   
– О, раки? – заинтересовался Огивара. – Я могу их приготовить потом!  
– Что? – Аомине чуть челюсть не уронил. – Ну нет! Ты моих раков не тронешь!  
– Смысл тогда их ловить?   
– Ты, – Аомине ткнул в Огивару пальцем, – ужасный человек. Что ты дальше решишь приготовить, пса Тецу?  
– Если мы ответим "да", ты передумаешь приходить на новогоднюю вечеринку? – быстро спросил Кагами. Они продолжали разговаривать вполголоса, чтобы не разбудить Куроко.   
– Не шутите так, чуваки, – сказал Огивара. – Что будем делать, если Куроко проснётся и нас услышит?   
– Обвиним во всём Кагами, – немедленно ответил Аомине.   
– О. Хороший ответ.  
– Вы оба меня бесите, – проворчал Кагами, – и нам надо закончить с меню. Пошли, Огивара.   
– Ладно, – Огивара помахал Аомине перед уходом. – Выходите, когда он проснётся. Перекусим.   
– Хороший план, – Аомине помахал в ответ. Огивара закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Аомине наедине с продолжающим спать Куроко. – Отличный план.   
Было трудно поверить в то, как хорошо всё складывалось. Куроко выписали из больницы. Поколение Чудес снова стало друзьями. Через несколько дней будет новогодняя вечеринка с вкусной едой, всеми друзьями рядом и Дуркагами, которого можно раздражать.  
Будущее было как никогда светлым.


	25. Новый год.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора: Всё, что я знаю о японских новогодних традициях и храме Мейджи, я узнала из Википедии или аниме. Я никого не хотела обидеть, если я поняла что-то неправильно.

В квартире Кагами был бардак – лучший из всех бардаков в мире. Там собрались все: и команда Сейрин, включая Огивару, и основные составы Шутоку, Кайджо, Тоо и Ракузана. Даже Химуро доехал, хотя Йосен был далеко. И, разумеется, полный состав Поколения Чудес. Даже Киёши приехал, хотя, когда он не сидел, ему приходилось опираться на костыли.   
Куроко взгромоздился на спинку дивана, потому что с таким количеством людей в квартире количество мест, где можно было присесть, было весьма ограничено. Оттуда он мог видеть всё, что происходило в квартире.   
Кагами разговаривал с Химуро. Они оба стояли, прислонившись к стене, и выглядели вместе более умиротворённо, чем помнил Куроко. Судя по всему, их братские отношения полностью восстановились. Они оба улыбались, и они вновь могли вместе смеяться. Куроко подозревал, что это случилось впервые за долгое время.   
Мияджи из Шуутоку активно обсуждал с Мориямой из Кайджо идущую по телевизору [Кохаку](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83_%D1%83%D1%82%D0%B0_%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%BD). Оба были в восторге от женских исполнительниц. Сидевшие рядом Кимура и Кобори делали вид, что с ними не знакомы. Когда мимо прошел несчастный Цучида, Морияма внезапно схватил его и заставил сесть между ним и Мияджи. Морияма пояснил Мияджи, что у Цучиды есть девушка, поэтому он наставник Мориямы в романтических отношениях.   
Неподалеку Небуя приставал к Мурасакибаре с просьбой о раунде армреслинга, но Мурасакибара был слишком занят едой, чтобы обращать на него внимание.   
Мибучи флиртовал с Касамацу. Тот явно не был в восторге – он весь покраснел и заикался.   
Маюзуми всухую обыгрывал Киёши в карты ханафуда, безжалостно отбирая у Киёши его кукурузные чипсы, словно те были реальной валютой, а на кухне не было еще около двенадцати полных пакетов и неподалеку не стояла полная ваза чипсов.   
Вакамацу и Хаякава о чем-то спорили, но к счастью они были достаточно далеко от Куроко, чтобы он не слышал, о чем. С другой стороны, они могли просто разговаривать; с этими двумя было сложно определить.   
Акаши беседовал с Имаёши. Если судить по их лицам, беседа была полна угроз и оскорблений, потому что оба выглядели настолько угрожающе, насколько возможно. За ними притаились Хаяма и Такао, которые пытались попасть попкорном в капюшон Имаёши. Задача была не из лёгких, но оба хулигана были отличными игроками в баскетбол, так что каждый успел сделать по паре попаданий. Мидорима неодобрительно качал головой, но не пытался им помешать. Куроко предполагал, что это означало, что Мидориму это на самом деле весьма веселило, но он хотел казаться старше. Акаши тоже их не останавливал, хотя определённо видел происходящее.   
Момои на кухне ругала Аомине за попытку добавить в пунш алкоголь, а Огивара хохотал, стоя рядом. Хьюга то и дело недовольно на них косился, потому что они мешали ему говорить с Оцубо.  
Сакурай препарировал на своей тарелке мексиканские закуски, пытаясь определить, как они приготовлены. Митобе периодически подсказывал при помощи Коганеи.   
Суса о чём-то разговаривал с первогодками Сейрин, хотя Куроко даже предположить не мог тему разговора. Что бы это ни было, Суса явно находил это забавным. Потому что на глазах Куроко он откинул голову и засмеялся.   
Изуки атаковал Кисе каламбурами, связанными с едой, и Кисе явно не знал уже, куда и деться.   
– Хорошо, не правда ли? – спросила Рико, прислоняясь к спинке дивана рядом с Куроко.   
– Да, – ответил Куроко, точно зная, о чём она его спросила. – Я даже и не думал, что такое возможно.   
– Именно ты сделал это возможным, – сказала Рико, – ты же это знаешь?   
Куроко помолчал.  
– Множество вещей привели к этому…  
– Но ни одна из них не случилась бы без тебя, – мягко вмешалась Рико. – Именно благодаря тебе сегодня здесь собралось столько людей, любящих баскетбол и нашедших друзей в командах-соперниках. Все эти игроки здесь из-за Поколения Чудес, а Поколение Чудес здесь из-за тебя. Нет больше никого, ради кого они собрались бы все вместе в таком месте, разве нет?  
– Мы бы собрались по просьбе Акаши-куна.  
– Вот только ему бы и в голову такое не пришло, – возразила Рико.   
– Ну, он же пришёл на эту вечеринку.  
– Только из-за того, что Кагами-кун сказал, что он не приглашён. Ты же не думаешь, что Акаши-кун обычно интересуется такими встречами?  
– Нет, – признал Куроко.   
– Вот видишь? – просияла Рико. – Это всё благодаря тебе.   
Куроко постарался подобрать контраргументы, потому что того требовало его воспитание, но он не смог ничего придумать. Рико улыбнулась ещё шире.   
– Ага, ты всё-таки видишь, просто слишком скромный, чтобы признаться. Это ничего: ты нравишься нам таким, какой ты есть. Главное, чтобы ты знал это. А ещё – знал, что мы тоже в курсе, и очень благодарны, – Рико запрыгнула на спинку, присев рядом с Куроко, и протянула ему свою тарелку. – Будешь чуррос?  
Куроко взял немного чуррос для того, чтобы разрушить торжественную атмосферу разговора. Было бы слишком неловко просто сидеть рядом и молча смотреть на людей. Сидеть и жевать было гораздо проще.   
Вечеринка продолжалась до ночи, и несмотря на общую любовь к баскетболу, возникала эта тема редко, даже после того, как на вечеринку завалились ещё и Сейхо. Куроко понятия не имел, откуда они вообще о ней узнали, но он не возражал. Никто не возражал, за исключением Кагами, который несколько раз начинал громкую перепалку с Цугавой, и Кисе, который Цугаву терпеть не мог ещё со средней школы. Когда Кисе и Цугава сцепились, они успели перейти на личности, пока их капитаны не дали им по подзатылку и не заставили их поклониться друг другу и взаимно извиниться.   
Куроко не оставался один надолго, как, впрочем, и остальные: группы то и дело менялись и перемешивались. Несчастный Цучида пытался поговорить с любым гостем вечеринки, лишь бы спрятаться от Мориямы, но тот настигал его снова и снова. Наконец, над ним сжалился Акаши, который усадил Цучиду рядом с собой и тем самым дал ему передохнуть, ведь даже Морияма не рискнул бы связываться с Акаши. Мидорима спорил с Мибучи о том, насколько достоверно чтение карт Таро. Хаяма, Кагами и Химуро обсуждали сходства и различия сёрфинга и скейтбординга.   
Цугава спровоцировал Кисе на второй скандал, когда влез в его разговор с Куроко. Кисе смог успокоиться только благодаря совместным усилиям Акаши и Касамацу.   
Наконец, далеко за полночь, все стали расходиться. Перед уходом Имаёши, накинул капюшон и оказался обсыпан попкорном, что выбило его из колеи. Его озадаченное выражение лица заставило всех расхохотаться, даже Акаши улыбнулся. Куроко не думал, что Имаёши не нравился Акаши, но ему определённо было приятно видеть, как того выставили дураком. Иначе он остановил бы Хаяму и Такао. Такао ухитрился сфотографировать момент попкорнопада, а Хаяма передавил половину упавших кусков, пока катался по полу, хохоча.   
Куроко был уверен, что каждый унёс с собой с вечеринки хотя бы один адрес электронной почты или телефон. Сам он обменялся контактами с Цугавой (невзирая на активные протесты Кисе), Сакураем (который присоединился к их с Маюзуми обсуждению книг) и Мориямой (который пытался разгадать секрет, как Куроко ужалось привлечь внимание такой девушки, как Момои). С Маюзуми они обменялись телефонами ещё на второй день в больнице, а сейчас они договорились встретиться в ближайшее время, пока Маюзуми гостил в Токио.  
Сейрин оставались, пока не ушли все остальные, чтобы помочь с уборкой. Благодаря командному усилию, управились они быстро, и Куроко, Кагами и Огивара проводили их до дверей, прежде чем запереться изнутри и вернуться в гостиную, где и повалились вместе на диван.   
– Было весело, – сказал Огивара. – давайте повторим на следующей неделе.   
– Давайте не будем, – возразил Кагами. – Поколение Чудес меня раздражает.   
– А по-моему, они прикольные. И тот лысый чувак тоже. Кстати, что Касамацу имеет против нашего тренера? – поинтересовался Огивара.  
– Касамацу-сан не умеет общаться с девушками, – признал Куроко.  
– То есть он такой с любой девушкой, не только с тренером?   
– Насколько мы в курсе, – подтвердил Кагами.   
– Поздно очень, – сказал Куроко пару минут спустя, поняв, что никто больше не собирается нарушать тишину. – Нам следует лечь спать.   
– Скорее рано, – поправил Огивара, – но ты прав.   
– Пора спать, – согласился Кагами.   
И ни один из них не двинулся с места.   
– Если мы заснём здесь, мы завтра не разогнёмся, – сказал Огивара.  
– Это точно, – вздохнул Кагами.  
И снова ни один из них не двинулся. А потом Куроко привалился к плечу Кагами.   
– Что? Куроко? Только не говори мне, что ты уже уснул, – Куроко не ответил Кагами, его дыхание было ровным, как и всегда. Когда он спал.  
– Он точно уснул, – сказал Огивара.  
– Мы должны отнести его в кровать? – неуверенно предложил Кагами.   
– Доктора говорили, что ему просто надо дать спать, если он уснул, да? Если нет необходимости его будить, следует оставить его в покое. А если мы попробуем его перенести, то точно его разбудим. Да и… признайся честно, мы не собирались двигаться с дивана до утра.   
– Вероятно, ты прав, – устало хохотнул Кагами. – Да. Не собирались.  
– Ну вот. Спокойной ночи, – сказал Огивара и перестал бороться со сном, откинувшись на спинку и закрыв глаза.   
– Ночи, – согласился Кагами, осторожно двигая Куроко, чтобы тот лежал у него на груди. Кагами обнял его, чтобы делиться своим теплом: он в последнюю очередь хотел, чтобы Куроко простудился сразу после выписки.   
Сразу после возвращения домой и, быть может, в первый раз в жизни. Потому что квартира Кагами теперь была его домом. И не только домом Куроко, но и Огивары, и даже самого Кагами. Потому что после года жизни здесь, он впервые почувствовал себя как дома только после переезда Огивары и Куроко.   
Кагами в последний раз посмотрел на своих свежеобретённых братьев, прежде чем закрыть глаза и уснуть.

Акаши написал около полудня. В его случае это была небывалая вежливость. Если бы они не разошлись только около трёх, он, скорее всего, созвал бы всех уже в шесть утра, чтобы избежать толпы.   
_"Встретимся в храме Мэйдзи в час под Мурасакибарой"._  
Куроко собирался пойти один, вспомнив, чем обернулся последний раз, когда с ним кто-то пошёл на сбор Поколения Чудес, но Кагами и Огивара отказались отпускать его из дома.  
– У тебя рука всё ещё в гипсе, – сказал Огивара, – и в храме наверняка будет толпа. Тебя не разглядят, будут врезаться и затолкают напрочь. Мы пойдём с тобой, и оскал Кагами распугает всех вокруг метров на пять.   
– Но… в прошлый раз…  
– Мы тебя только проводим, – закатил глаза Кагами. – Сдадим этим идиотам, и вернёмся домой. Обещаю не провоцировать твоего психа с ножницами, если ты пообещаешь позвонить нам, когда вы закончите, чтобы мы могли тебя забрать или уговорить одного из этих идиотов проводить тебя до дома. Лучше бы кого-то не очень раздражающего, например… ах, ну да – они все ужасно раздражают!

– Я подумал, что будет неплохо нанести первый в году визит в храм вместе, – объявил Акаши, когда все собрались. – В конце концов, мы вместе встретили новый год. И мы вместе научились любить баскетбол – научились любить его заново. Спасибо, что пришли.  
– А то у нас выбор был, – пробурчал Аомине. – Я спал, вообще-то.   
– Дай-чан, хватит, – Момои ударила его по руке. – Мне это кажется хорошей идеей. Спасибо за приглашение, Акаши-кун.   
– И спасибо, что в этот раз не стал бросаться на Кагами с ножницами, – добавил Куроко.   
На самом деле Акаши одобрил то, что у Куроко было сопровождение, и, вероятно, даже не стал бы возражать, если бы Кагами и Огивара настояли на том, чтобы к ним присоединиться. Он явно считал, что для Куроко сейчас, из-за его травм, было лучше повсюду ходить с друзьями. Куроко действительно надеялся, что спустя какое-то время его друзья немного расслабятся. Он не возражал против их желания себя защищать, но не хотел стать для них обузой. Неловко было наблюдать, как Акаши обещает Кагами и Огиваре привести его домой до темноты, словно Куроко был маленьким ребёнком. Куроко не стал протестовать только потому, что это не позволило Акаши угрожать Кагами.   
– Не стоит благодарности, Тецуя, – любезно ответил Акаши.   
– Пока мы здесь, я бы хотел закупиться талисманами, – объявил Мидорима. – Купленные в начале года всегда самые надёжные.   
– И тут полно новогодних сладостей, которые не продают в другое время, – добавил Мурасакибара.  
– Именно поэтому их называют новогодними, – хмыкнул Кисе, кладя руку на плечи Куроко. – Пойдём?  
Они прошли к входу в храм, стараясь не потерять друг друга в толпе. Это замедлило их продвижение, но им удалось никого не потерять. Куроко не пропал в толпе только потому, что Кисе так и шёл, обнимая его за плечи, а с другой стороны пристроился Акаши, взяв его за руку.   
Сперва они остановились у лавок со сладостями, иначе Мурасакибара не дал бы им покоя. Акаши купил для всех рисового печенья, а Мурасакибара скупил всё, что было предложено на лотке. Затем они прошли к лавке талисманов и сувениров. Мидориме удалось заставить Кисе и Аомине нести пакеты с закупленными амулетами и потенциальными талисманами, выиграв у них в "камень-ножницы-бумага". Было весело. Это напоминало Куроко летний фестиваль, который они посетили перед тем, как всё начало разваливаться. Теперь они были выше, и не были наряжены в юкаты, но не это было главным. Главное, они снова были друзьями, снова могли вместе смеяться, дразнить друг друга, злить друг друга и тут же отшучиваться.   
Когда они, наконец, подошли к храму, чтобы бросить монетку и загадать желание на будущий год, Мидорима отвёл Куроко в сторону и протянул ему светло-голубой [омамори](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8).   
– Для здоровья и безопасности, – Мидорима неловко поправил очки; он выглядел смущенным, но полным решимости. – Потому что… мы просто умрём, если с тобой что-то случится.   
Куроко взял амулет, задержав руку Мидоримы в своей на мгновение.  
– Спасибо большое, Мидорима-кун.   
Куроко не собирался идти в храм, пока ему не пришло сообщения от Акаши, поэтому он не подготовил заранее желание, но теперь он точно знал, что ему, в общем-то, было не о чем мечтать - всё, чего он когда-либо хотел, уже исполнилось.   
"Пусть так будет как можно дольше", – попросил он у высших сил, когда они дошли до алтаря, бросили свои монетки в качестве подношения и хлопнули ладонями. – "Пусть у нас впереди будет ещё много славных времён. Пусть в этот раз это не прекращается".  
Куроко помнил, как легко всё развалилось в прошлый раз, но он не думал, что это случится вновь. Теперь их дружба стала сильнее благодаря тому, через что они прошли. Теперь они знали, каково им было поодиночке, и это помогло сделать их связь сильнее.   
Куроко был уверен, что остальные тоже сделали похожие пожелания, хотя никто не говорил этого вслух, разумеется. Но Куроко умел понимать своих друзей, и их сосредоточенные лица и влажные глаза выдавали их с головой.   
– Мы можем снова остановиться у лотка со сладостями? – спросил Мурасакибара, нарушив повисшее молчание.   
– Может, лучше зайдём в ресторан? – предложил Акаши. – Чем дольше мы находимся в толпе, тем выше вероятность потерять Тецую. К тому же, я думаю, что мы слишком долго держим его на холоде. Нам стоит отвести его в тепло.  
– Я в порядке… – начал возражать Куроко, но его тут же окружили вниманием.   
– Ты замёрз? Тебе следовало сказать что-нибудь, Курокушка! – Кисе немедленно прижался к нему с одного бока, а с другого то же самое сделала Момои.   
– Мы будем тебя греть, Тецу-кун! – пообещала она.   
– Отлипните от него, пока он не задохнулся, – сказал Аомине, и добавил, – Так тебе холодно, Тецу? Я могу дать тебе своё пальто, я сегодня в свитере.   
– Нет, я в порядке, – быстро ответил Куроко. – Но спасибо.   
Мидорима молча обернул его шею своим шарфом, аккуратно завязав концы, чтобы он не сполз.   
– Вот, можешь взять, Куро-чин, – Мурасакибара протянул ему пирожок на пару. Когда он его покупал, пирожок наверняка был с пылу, с жару, но сейчас он был едва тёплым. Тем не менее, Куроко оценил это жест.   
– Хватит, – сказал Акаши, улыбаясь. – Пойдём, я угощу вас раменом.   
Его слова произвели на Поколение Чудес противоположный эффект – они замерли на месте, и, сделав пару шагов, Акаши остановился и обернулся назад.   
– Что?!   
– Угостишь нас раменом? – переспросил Кисе.   
– В видеоиграх это часто встречающаяся мотивационная фраза, – ответил Акаши. – К тому же, в раменных быстро готовят еду, и она всегда горячая. Так что я решил, что это хороший вариант.   
– Звучит отлично, – быстро сказал Куроко, подходя к Акаши. Остальные тут же согласились и поспешили за Акаши и Куроко. 

И когда Аомине закинул руку ему на плечи, чтобы не потерять в толпе, Акаши снова взял его за руку, а остальные шли как можно ближе к ним, Куроко почувствовал тепло в груди. Здесь и сейчас они были счастливы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
